Le Rôdeur Mortel
by Ennelos
Summary: Suite de "Le Crabe et le Scorpion". Suite au cas Olffstein, le hasard fait que Sherlock et John se revoient après un an et demi de silence : leurs vies sont à nouveau perturbées par un tueur en série retors et malin nommé le Rôdeur Mortel, dont les crimes plongent tout Scotland Yard dans une profonde effervescence. Et, une nouvelle fois, Lestrade a besoin d'eux pour le stopper.
1. Prologue

« M. Holmes, vous pouvez entrer. »

L'homme, qui brillait par sa grande taille -selon lui uniquement valorisée par la coupe parfaite de son épais manteau de tweed, qui retombait lourdement au moins jusqu'au creux de ses genoux-, sa coupe chaotique de cheveux et la pâleur intense et excessive de sa peau, finit par se lever en rangeant son smartphone dans sa poche et en lissant du plat de la main son écharpe bleue, qu'il portait nouée lâchement après avoir été pliée en deux dans le sens de la longueur. La plupart des patients assis dans la salle d'attente levèrent la tête, le scrutant avec application et avec une certaine méfiance : il faut dire que la prestance de l'homme ainsi que sa silhouette étrange et maladive lui donnaient un drôle d'air peu amène. Il quitta la salle, puis suivit le praticien jusqu'à son propre bureau. Ils finirent par s'assoir après s'être légèrement serré la main, et le médecin prit alors la parole :

« Bien, M. Holmes...Je suis heureux de vous voir. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-Eh bien..., commença le détective en se grattant la tête. Ça va...mieux, docteur Williams.

-Bien, bien..., sourit le docteur. J'ai reçu vos échographies il y a peu, peut-être il y a deux semaines, reprit-il alors en sortant de son bureau une grande enveloppe de kraft basique, tamponnée au nom de l'hôpital St Barts. Je les ai examinées, et vous constaterez que votre mélanome est plutôt lent, heureusement -il avait ressorti les échographies et les montrait au détective tout en les expliquant avec une certaine application-. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'il est totalement possible qu'il continue à se propager, et même ailleurs que dans votre choroïde, et donc qu'il pourrait s'attaquer à d'autres cellules pigmentées de vos yeux. Si tout ceci se produit, une cécité totale et définitive pourrait arriver.

-Le pire dans ma situation. Je ne peux pas travailler si je ne vois plus rien du tout.

-Je le sais, et c'est pour cela que je veux vous parler d'une réelle innovation scientifique développée par des chercheurs oncologues de Rhode Island, aux États-Unis, un traitement nommé le DFT-236. Il est certes médicamenteux dans un premier temps, et se suit d'une intervention chirurgicale, mais ce traitement est beaucoup moins lourd qu'une chimiothérapie classique. Les effets secondaires constatés sur des animaux de laboratoire sont pour l'instant minimes mais étudiés de près car nous ne les connaissons pas encore totalement bien. Une fois le traitement optimal sur le mélanome, on effectue une intervention afin de l'éliminer au maximum. On part du principe que l'on admet entre cinq et dix pourcents d'échec pour le moment. Ça peut en rebuter certains, mais la plupart des oncologues pensent que ce traitement est le successeur de la chimiothérapie et le traiter pour commencer sur des cancers extérieurs tels que ceux de la peau ou des yeux -votre cas, M. Holmes- permettrait de constater à l'œil nu sa progression sur le patient malade.

-Ça semble prometteur, dites-moi.

-Ça l'est. Toutefois..., reprit le praticien en rangeant les échographies dans l'enveloppe en faisant s'envoler dans l'air de minuscules particules de kraft visibles uniquement à la lumière artificielle de sa lampe de bureau. Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, M. Holmes. Ce traitement est géré par les meilleurs oncologues de Londres qui officient ici, au St Barts. Vous correspondez certes exactement au type de patient visé dans un premier temps par ce traitement, mais il demeure pour le moment extrêmement coûteux, entre vingt-quatre et vingt-huit mille livres sterling.

-O...Oh...», murmura alors Sherlock, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Plus de vingt mille livres. C'était énorme, au-delà du raisonnable, et il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à suivre, et que débourser une telle somme d'argent allait se révéler extrêmement difficile, d'autant plus qu'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il refuserait le soutien financier que Mycroft ou ses parents pourraient lui apporter. Mais alors, comment allait-il s'y prendre pour financer un si lourd traitement en économisant le plus de temps possible ? Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ceci, pensif, le docteur Williams reprit après s'être raclé la gorge :

« Vous savez, c'est la compétence que nous facturons à un tel prix, M. Holmes. En...En soi, on considère que le traitement médicamenteux dure entre huit et dix mois pour l'instant, même si l'on pense qu'il peut être efficace dès six mois en moyenne d'après les résultats d'expérience. Ensuite, un mois de sevrage complet avant l'intervention. Puis, quatre à six semaines avec les yeux dans le noir le plus complet, certainement engoncés dans des bandages ou ce genre de choses.

-Et...Et le traitement seul ? Combien coûte-t-il ?

-Rien que le traitement ? Il faut compter dix-neuf mille livres.

-Dix-neuf mille livres...Di...Disons que je n'ai pas le métier le plus stable au monde, et réunir autant d'argent en un temps que je veux voir le plus court possible me paraît être un véritable défi.

-Hum..., reprit le médecin en joignant les mains, en pleine réflexion. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller, c'est de trouver un travail plus stable tout en poursuivant votre activité actuelle afin de cumuler les rentrées d'argent. Je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez vous y prendre sinon. »

Le docteur Williams se releva tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, suivi de près par son patient, puis ils se serrèrent à nouveau la main. Ensuite, Sherlock quitta le bureau, paya sa consultation au secrétariat, puis sortit de l'hôpital avant de s'adosser à l'un des murs de grès blanchâtre et d'allumer une cigarette. Il avait repris l'habitude de fumer depuis que John était parti, et cela faisait donc quatre mois qu'il consommait cigarette sur cigarette sans réfléchir, machinalement, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Plus de vingt mille livres...Il avait appris à vivre avec son cancer depuis la fin de l'affaire Olffstein, et même s'il était affreusement lent dans sa progression, il savait très bien qu'il finirait par prendre le dessus sur lui. Alors, s'il voulait continuer à voir et à travailler -d'ailleurs, à son niveau, travailler sur des cas sordides et glauques n'était même plus une volonté ou une envie mais une réelle nécessité dont il craignait l'emprise sur la totalité de son être-, il devait être opéré le plus rapidement possible, ce qui impliquait donc qu'il finance et le traitement et l'intervention chirurgicale dans les plus brefs délais. Il savait qu'il devait avoir dans les dix mille livres d'économies personnelles, et il devait également payer le loyer à Mrs. Hudson, qui était devenu beaucoup plus conséquent maintenant qu'il était seul à l'assumer. Malgré la gentillesse de sa logeuse et sa conciliation, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas assurer le loyer pendant trop longtemps. Il devait donc, en toute logique, trouver un travail où il pourrait mettre à l'œuvre ses formidables -mais éphémères- compétences d'observation et de déduction. Alors, il eut une idée. Il tira une latte sur sa cigarette puis commença à doucement marcher dans Londres en direction d'un endroit bien précis, n'ayant même pas envie d'héler un taxi : tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que Lestrade avait en ce moment des problèmes de sous-effectif.


	2. Chapitre I

« C'est inadmissible, lieutenant ! »

Lestrade soupira tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en fermant les yeux. Il était déjà harassé en ce doux et bien agréable matin de mai, parce qu'il était lancé depuis février sur une affaire de cambriolages en série qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un magnifique sac de nœuds, d'autant plus que des agressions mineures sur les particuliers avaient pu être constatées lors des vols les plus importants, à deux reprises -c'était en partie pour cela que Scotland yard, la police judiciaire, avait repris le dossier-. Et là, en face de lui, il avait en face de son bureau deux autres victimes de cette série de vols, à savoir John Watson et Mary Morstan.

C'était d'ailleurs elle qui venait de prononcer ces mots : à dire vrai elle les répétait, parce qu'elle les avait déjà prononcés dès qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau, son sac à main pressé contre sa poitrine et le regard animé par la colère et l'indignation. John, à ses côtés, semblait déjà beaucoup plus calme. Le lieutenant commença alors à poser les questions qu'obligeait la procédure : oui, leur logement d'Hampstead, dans le nord de Londres avait été cambriolé la nuit précédente entre minuit quarante et une heure vingt du matin. Oui, les voleurs avaient dérobé des objets chez eux, dont environ sept cents livres en liquide, du parfum de haute facture, des bijoux précieux, de l'argenterie et plusieurs bouteilles de vin français. Non, ils n'avaient pas vu les voleurs, même s'ils les avaient réveillés. Non, il n'y avait pas d'alarme chez eux et oui ils souhaitaient porter plainte. Lestrade soupira à nouveau puis valida la déposition du couple. En réalité, pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire : il leur promit qu'une enquête serait ouverte sitôt leur témoignage enregistré, mais il croisa alors le regard de John, et se dit ensuite qu'il avait immédiatement compris qu'ils étaient victimes du cambrioleur en série qui sévissait dans Londres et ses environs depuis trois mois et donc que l'enquête stagnait. Enfin, pensa-t-il alors, elle stagnerait beaucoup moins si l'un de ses meilleurs éléments acceptait de la reprendre…

Soudain, alors que Mary allait recommencer ses vociférations, la porte du bureau de Lestrade s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme y entra alors, un épais dossier sous le bras qui devait certainement avoisiner la bonne centaine de pages. Il était grand et s'approchait aisément du mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, portait un costume noir et sobre par-dessus une chemise bordeaux dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts, mais le décrire davantage aurait été inutile car John l'avait reconnu dès qu'il avait passé la porte.

Sherlock Holmes avait vieilli en un an et demi, mais même si son enveloppe physique n'avait pas réellement bougé -toujours la même coupe erratique de cheveux, des boucles brunes chaotiques et incontrôlables, toujours la même dégaine, toujours le teint aussi pâle, mais une légère barbe de trois jours qui commençait à naître-, c'étaient ses yeux, qui brillaient d'un drôle d'éclat, qui étaient les témoins directs de sa prise d'âge prématurée : on aurait dit que ses grandes prunelles bleues étaient celles d'un homme vieillissant alors que son corps était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, et ce décalage flagrant entre l'aspect de ses yeux et celui plus général de sa posture et de sa silhouette perturbait réellement l'ancien médecin. Il demeura silencieux -parce que chacun des mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer lui aurait paru effroyablement maladroit-, puis, il sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il constata que Sherlock l'ignora complètement et vint se pencher à côté de Lestrade après avoir déposé son imposant dossier sur le bureau de bois en soupirant bruyamment. Alors que le lieutenant allait prendre la parole, certainement pour le congédier vu qu'il était occupé, le brun l'interrompit en rétorquant d'une voix posée mais sèche :

« Je sais, Lestrade. Je sais que vous êtes occupé avec votre horriblement ennuyeuse affaire de cambriolages en série dont vous avez certainement deux nouvelles victimes en face de vous, mais je vous ai déjà dit que je ne la reprendrai pas. Ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est votre autorisation pour une perquisition dans le district de Chelsea, tout près de la Tamise, au domicile de M. Harold Hardy. Je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose sur l'auteur des meurtres.

-Sherlock…Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me demander la permission, vous savez.

-La dernière fois, j'ai failli être viré et je m'en souviens bien. J'ai besoin de ce travail alors je dois rentrer dans les clous même si je ne le supporte pas », grimaça-t-il alors.

John haussa alors un sourcil : Sherlock, rentrer dans les clous, la norme ? C'était une hérésie pour un esprit aussi inadapté que le sien : alors, s'il faisait tout ceci de son plein gré, c'était que cet étrange comportement couvait quelque chose de tout aussi spécial, voire réellement stupéfiant.

« Et puis, Sherlock, reprit Lestrade en feuilletant le dossier. Harold Hardy n'a rien à se reprocher, ou du moins pas assez pour que vous procédiez à une perquisition de son domicile. C'est tout.

-Mais je suis sûr qu'il est lié à Piarrey fils, c'est évident ! Ces deux-là nous mèneront à notre tueur ! Vous devez me croire ! »

John, au fil des secondes, avait pu reconnaître sa ferveur et son implication rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

« Mais c'est le cas. C'est juste que je dois respecter la loi, et je n'ai pas un motif suffisant pour perquisitionner son appartement. Mais je reconnais que votre théorie tient la route, malgré mon incapacité à vous autoriser un tel acte d'intrusion chez un particulier à priori innocent. »

Alors que Lestrade allait certainement le congédier, Sherlock pesta bruyamment et grommela en rangeant les feuilles de son dossier, avant de bondi jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir en grand et de sortir en la claquant. Sans même réellement réfléchir, John quitta la chaise où il était assis sous le regard complice et compréhensif du lieutenant, ignorant sa petite-amie, avant de suivre les pas du brun dans le couloir et de le héler :

« Sherlock ! », cria-t-il ensuite.

Celui-ci cessa sa marche rapide dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard, son dossier sous le bras, et l'observa avec un calme olympien où s'y mêlait tout de même une certaine condescendance :

« Oh, John.

-Ah, enfin, Sherlock ! Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, dans le bureau de Lestrade ?

-Oui, mais je t'ai ignoré. Même un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer. Tu me déçois John, je te croyais plus observateur que ça. »

John pouffa doucement, mais son rire était dénué de toute joie. Puis, il croisa les bras.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais au Yard ?! Et c'est quoi ce dossier ?

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois de la police, vois-tu. Moi, en revanche, ça fait maintenant un moment que je fais partie de la maison. Aussi, je n'ai pas à te répondre.

-Que…Quoi ? Tu bosses ici ? Mais depuis quand ? »

Sherlock soupira d'agacement et reprit sa marche vers ce qui semblait être son propre bureau. John, ne pouvant supporter un tel mutisme et une si grande insolence, lui emboîta le pas :

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te parler.

-Mais nous sommes amis ! »

Sherlock renifla de mépris et reprit, sec et froid :

« Bien sûr. Ça fait un moment que je ne te considère plus comme tel.

-Oui, je sais. Je connais la teneur de tes sentiments. »

Soudain, le brun se retourna vers lui et l'observa dans les yeux, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et rétorqua en baissant la voix, mais en crachant presque tant celle-ci était glaciale :

« Oh, mais n'y vois aucun sentimentalisme, qu'il soit affectif, amical, sexuel ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, et j'en ai recollé les morceaux avec ma haine, ma rage, mon amertume et mon ressentiment. Tu ne m'inspires plus rien du tout, si ce n'est une profonde indifférence. Si nous nous étions parlé il y a encore quelques temps, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu retenir une gifle, voire même un coup de poing. »

John, profondément interdit, ne sut quoi répondre sur l'instant alors que son ami -enfin, qui ne semblait plus en être un désormais-, s'éloignait à nouveau de lui en pestant bruyamment, comme il avait, apparemment, l'habitude de le faire dans les locaux du Yard. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là : il parvint à le rattraper, et essaya de saisir son poignet libre -celui qui demeurait ballant contre sa jambe-. Toutefois, Sherlock parvint à l'esquiver avec une certaine dextérité, puis accéléra le pas -ce qui força John à s'arrêter-, avant de retourner la tête vers lui et de le scruter au travers de ses yeux qui, comme à chaque fois, déchiraient son cœur et transperçaient son âme. Mais, John n'aima ce qu'il y vit, à savoir défi, provocation et même moquerie. Et, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut du pur sarcasme, où perlait tout de même un mépris certain, qui transparut dans sa voix sombre et lourde :

« Oh, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire, vois-tu. Alors, c'est très simple John. Laisse donc Mary se faire tuer par le Rôdeur Mortel, et là, nous discuterons gaiement sur sa tombe ! »

Et, suite à ces mots violents et durs, il ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau, l'avisa une dernière fois, le regard chargé de rancœur, et entra avant de claquer la porte avec brutalité. John, sur le coup, ne prononça pas un seul mot tant il était soufflé par la violence dont il venait de faire preuve à son égard. Sherlock avait tellement changé…Un an et demi plus tôt, jamais il n'aurait osé lui parler ainsi -et peut-être n'aurait-il pas pu non plus-, si méchamment, avec si peu de tact et d'amitié. Et oui, désormais, il lui semblait bien que Sherlock le détestait profondément, alors que lui-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu causer un tel ressentiment. Oh, bien sûr, il se doutait bien qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons d'éprouver de tels sentiments à son égard, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils atteindraient un tel niveau de détestation. Il soupira puis se rembrunit alors qu'un nombre effarant de questions l'assaillait, parce qu'il se doutait bien qu'il y avait des raisons qui justifiaient de tels changements. Et, il le savait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était susceptible de le renseigner : Mrs. Hudson.

 **XxX**

La bouilloire siffla alors qu'on toquait en même temps à la porte au 221B Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson, surprise qu'on vienne lui rendre visite à cette heure de la matinée, haussa un sourcil tout en lissant du plat de la main la robe mauve à col haut qu'elle portait ce jour-là. Ensuite, elle déposa la bouilloire sur le plan de travail en inspirant doucement à cause de la chaleur de l'appareil, puis se dirigea jusqu'à la porte à petits pas feutrés. Elle l'ouvrit, et ne put contenir sa surprise en constatant que c'était John qui était de l'autre côté. Mais, elle serra les doigts contre le chambranle de la porte et crispa les lèvres : l'ancien médecin comprit aisément qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir, mais elle le laissa entrer et le conduisit jusqu'à sa cuisine. Elle lui proposa un thé, qu'il accepta timidement. Une fois qu'ils furent servis tous les deux, Mrs. Hudson l'invita à s'assoir et prit place en face de lui. John remarqua tout de suite qu'elle semblait soucieuse, nerveuse même, vu comment elle triturait ses doigts à côté de sa tasse de thé. Alors qu'il allait commencer à parler, elle le coupa avec une certaine précipitation :

« J'ai reçu vos lettres, vous savez.

-Oh.

-Et je les ai données à Sherlock, comme vous le souhaitiez. Et… »

Sa voix trembla et elle étouffa alors ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot d'un geste de la main.

« Et il a très mal réagi. Dès qu'il en avait une dans la main, il l'ouvrait avec empressement, en lisait les premières lignes, mais finissait par grogner et pester en la déchirant en mille morceaux. Et, alors que je lui demandais, il refusait sans cesse de reprendre contact avec vous. Il me disait qu'il avait beaucoup trop mal pour faire ce geste.

-Je…Je sais très bien de quoi il parlait quand il vous disait ceci. Mais, dites-moi, Mrs. Hudson. Que s'est-il donc passé pendant tout ce temps ? »

Mrs Hudson tremblota, puis prit sa tasse par l'anse et but une petite gorgée de thé sans faire le moindre bruit. Puis, elle soupira, et commença alors à parler d'une petite voix toute blanche :

« Pendant les quatre mois qui ont suivi votre départ, Sherlock s'est terré à l'étage et n'en est pratiquement pas sorti, sauf pour des urgences ou des rendez-vous. Son mutisme était…réellement effrayant. Un jour, il est sorti pour un rendez-vous médical au St Barts, et lorsqu'il est revenu, trouver de l'argent rapidement était devenu sa seule et unique obsession, et il me disait, sans s'arrêter, qu'il devait trouver un travail bien payé. Le lendemain, il revendait alcool, cigarettes, patchs de nicotine et cocaïne, et se faisait embaucher à Scotland Yard. Il devenait de plus en plus responsable en quelque sorte : il payait le loyer en temps et en heure, tenait un peu mieux l'appartement, et ne tirait même plus dans mes murs. Il…Il a également continué à officier comme détective pendant un temps, mais beaucoup moins, et il facturait ses clients de plus en plus cher. Oh, John, je…Je ne le reconnais plus, commença-t-elle en sanglotant, ses légères larmes entrecoupées de petits hoquets brefs et aigus. Il est effroyablement pingre et ne cherche qu'à accumuler de l'argent, sans qu'il me veuille me dire pourquoi. Il est dans une perpétuelle effervescence, mais pas celle de ses enquêtes, vous voyez. Elle est…vraiment différente, presque plus…vénale.

-Vé…Vénale ?

-O…Oui. Comme si l'argent était devenu important pour lui.

-Alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas. »

Mrs. Hudson acquiesça silencieusement. Puis, elle déposa sa tasse -à moitié vide désormais- sur la table. Elle soupira, puis reprit en se triturant encore les doigts :

« Je ne pourrai jamais prétendre le connaître aussi bien que vous seriez en mesure de le faire, John. Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais été aussi désireux d'accumuler autant de livres.

-C'est le cas. Il rechignait à faire payer les clients et s'il avait pu, il l'aurait sans cesse évité.

-C'est étrange de dire cela, mais je le préférais presque comme il était avant. Je ne le reconnais plus. Et puis, je ne sais pas, il…il me paraît encore plus froid et distant qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'est dire… »

Alors que John allait répondre, la porte d'entrée grinça puis claqua avec fracas alors qu'ils entendirent tous les deux le bruit si caractéristique des pas de Sherlock résonner dans les escaliers.

« Le voilà… », soupira la vieille femme.

John, en se levant, s'excusa auprès d'elle puis quitta la cuisine avant de monter les dix-sept marches qui séparaient le rez-de-chaussée du premier étage.

Sherlock était dans le salon et semblait chercher quelque chose dans le capharnaüm étrangement organisé de la pièce. Toutefois, John remarqua immédiatement qu'il semblait régner en ces lieux un désordre beaucoup moins conséquent que celui qu'il avait connu durant leur cohabitation. Soudain, le détective se retourna brutalement vers lui et l'avisa à nouveau :

« Oh, John, reprit-il. C'est fou comme la vie est étrange. Je t'ai plus vu en une heure et demi qu'en plus d'un an ! »

Il comprit aisément le sarcasme derrière ces mots, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

« Sherlock, je…Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi, mais…

-Ne t'encombre pas de mots inutiles, souffla-t-il en reprenant ses recherches et en sortant ensuite d'un amas de papiers une enveloppe en kraft légèrement froissée. Je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre et j'ai d'autres priorités que tes excuses.

-Mais…

-Oh…Arrête donc avec tes jérémiades, répliqua-t-il brusquement en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Mais j'ai besoin de savoir !, cria alors John. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de questions que je me pose, Sherlock ! »

Sherlock soupira puis coinça l'enveloppe sous son bras gauche :

« Oh, c'est évident…Tu as vu Mrs. Hudson.

-En effet.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Elle m'a parlé de ton travail au Yard, de tes quatre mois de dépression, de ton étrange obsession pour l'argent…C'est d'ailleurs cela que je comprends le moins.

-Suis-moi et tu les auras, tes réponses. »

 **XxX**

Le taxi s'engagea et se gara en face du St Barts Hospital après une dizaine de minutes de trajet. Sherlock et John en sortirent, avec une certaine rapidité, payèrent le chauffeur, puis entrèrent dans l'hôpital. La totalité de la course s'était déroulée dans un silence glacial, mais Sherlock commença à se livrer à quelques confidences lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en face de l'imposante façade blanche du bâtiment :

« Mon…obsession pour l'argent, comme tu la définis toi-même, est purement utilitaire.

-Vraiment ?, murmura John en croisant les bras.

-Il y a un peu plus d'un an, le docteur Williams, du St Barts, m'a présenté un traitement médical révolutionnaire nommé le DFT-236, révolutionnaire et donc très coûteux. J'ai donc commencé à travailler au Yard, tout en économisant le plus possible. Et, aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à réunir les dix-neuf mille livres nécessaires pour commencer les soins.

-Oh.

-Quoi ? Tu pensais donc que récolter de l'argent sans but pourrait me convenir ? Tu devrais savoir que ça n'est pas mon genre, John, renifla-t-il avec condescendance. L'argent n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude de me soucier. Bon, allons-y maintenant : je suis le prochain rendez-vous. »

Une fois à l'hôpital, ils se signalèrent au secrétariat du service d'oncologie, puis s'assirent dans des chaises de plastique à la sobriété relative et à la laideur innommable, le genre de meuble qu'on ne pouvait trouver que dans un lieu pareil. Plusieurs patients y étaient déjà assis, la plupart étant des personnes entre deux âges ou entrant dans le troisième âge, mais quand même plus vieux qu'eux. Et tous, sans exception, affichaient une expression presque indéfinissable sur le visage, à mi-chemin entre l'abattement, la fatigue ou même la lassitude, mais on pouvait également y voir une sorte de fatalisme froid, comme s'ils étaient tous conscients qu'ils ne pourraient jamais mettre au tapis le crabe insidieux qui les bouffait de l'intérieur. Toutefois, John ne retrouvait pas cet air chez Sherlock : lui ne semblait montrer qu'une incroyable et implacable détermination, une volonté de s'en sortir et de se soigner pour de bon. Un silence impérial régnait dans les lieux, comme si une immense chape glacée était tombée et avait enserré de sa fraîche étreinte toutes les personnes assises ici : seule la secrétaire brisait l'absence de bruit en tapotant sur son clavier et en prenant les appels qu'un téléphone fixe dans les tons crème signalait par une sonnerie aisément comparable à une crécelle. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, la jeune femme leur avait annoncé entre deux heures et demi et trois heures de retard : le docteur Williams avait dû essuyer une urgence particulièrement difficile.

Les minutes commencèrent alors à s'écouler avec une extrême lenteur, et aucun son, aucun bruit, aucune discussion, ne permettait d'accélérer le temps et donc de démontrer une fois de plus sa légendaire relativité. De temps à autre, furtivement, Sherlock jetait un petit coup d'œil à John, après s'être assuré que le principal intéressé ne le remarquerait pas lorsqu'il le regarderait. Sa vision avait beaucoup perdu en dix-huit mois : son acuité visuelle, désormais de plus en plus faible, ne lui permettait plus de voir quelques petits détails lors de ses enquêtes, et, même s'il n'avait pas encore eu à le constater, il se doutait bien qu'un jour tous ces détails manqués lui porteraient préjudice lors d'une affaire particulièrement harassante. Et même si ses autres sens commençaient doucement à se surdévelopper -notamment son ouïe et son odorat-, il avait toujours peur que ses capacités demeurent insuffisantes. De plus, il détestait comment son cœur battait en ce moment : de manière erratique, à la chamade, avec une grande irrégularité. Il savait que tout son corps était en proie à une grande joie, où s'y mêlait sans doute enthousiasme et excitation, et il demeurait persuadé que ça n'était pas la présence de John à ses côtés mais la promesse d'un traitement prochain qui justifiait de tels sentiments. Oui, c'était évidemment ça. Il pesta intérieurement. Evidemment que ses soins demeuraient une bien faible motivation face à John, dont il percevait la présence rien que grâce à son mouvement dans l'air lorsqu'il croisait les bras d'agacement. Il se détestait, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que l'emprise que son ami avait sur lui était telle qu'elle pourrait un jour lui apporter de biens gros problèmes. Oui, il l'avait réellement haï, pendant très longtemps, parce qu'il l'avait jeté sans sommation et avait fait la sourde oreille face à ses sentiments, mais au final, c'étaient ceux-ci qui étaient restés les plus forts. Et, malgré tout, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il lui avait menti : rien que de le savoir près de lui, à quelques centimètres, lui donnait une furieuse envie de se jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Car son amour avait très vite repris le dessus sur sa haine. Ce sentiment profond et peut-être même réellement pur tant il était incommensurable avait recommencé à le consumer dès que sa rancœur s'était évanouie à cause de la fatigue et de l'habitude. Il avait donc dû mobiliser tous ses talents d'acteur pour ne lui montrer qu'un visage froid et réellement peu amène. Mais, c'était une manière de protéger ce qu'il restait de son cœur : il avait peur que ses sentiments se réveillent, encore plus forts qu'avant et qu'il n'en soit que plus brisé quand John finirait par le quitter. Parce que, à ses yeux, c'était évident : John, comme la dernière fois, partirait dès que les évènements le permettraient, et lui resterait seul avec son amour et sa tristesse. Et puis, il y avait Mary, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'immiscer entre eux : c'était fou comme il avait envie de l'évincer comme il se débarrasserait d'un insecte horriblement horripilant. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le sort, joueur comme à son habitude, lui balancerait bientôt quelque chose d'assez fort pour que lui et John soient plus ou moins forcés de rester ensemble. Une heure et demie passa : John toussota un peu au bout d'un moment tout en discutant avec Mary par le biais de son téléphone alors que Sherlock, par ses habiles œillades, parvenait de temps à autre à saisir quelques bribes de leur conversation qu'il trouvait aisément inintéressante. Puis, il laissa son regard dériver sur les autres patients assis dans la salle d'attente, avisant une petite vieille aux lèvres pincées et qui semblait agacée à cause de l'attente, certainement accompagnée par son mari, qui lui était certainement plus âgé et également plus effacé, puis une femme blonde d'environ cinquante ans très bien apprêtée et tirée à quatre épingles, qui avait déposé son sac à main imitation cuir de python sur ses genoux -Sherlock remarqua alors que le collant noir et opaque qu'elle portait commençait à se filer au niveau de la moitié du mollet-, un homme à la chevelure auburn, plutôt rondouillard et trapu qui semblait à peine plus vieux que lui, et tout un tas d'autres patients qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à complètement détailler du regard. Mais il était clair que John et lui étaient ceux qui détonaient le plus ici.

Et, sans même s'en rendre compte, il observa à nouveau John du coin de l'œil : ça lui faisait un bien fou de le revoir maintenant. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par réaliser que son amour, comme son mélanome, le dévorait complètement de l'intérieur : c'était son cancer du cœur, mais pour celui-ci, il n'était pas réellement sûr de vouloir se soigner tant la maladie pouvait se montrer clémente pour peu qu'on s'habituait à sa présence et à son emprise sur son corps et sa tête. Il baissa la tête, alors qu'il se remémorait le jour où il lui avait volé un baiser, un an et demi auparavant : il se mordit la lèvre tout en réfrénant un très léger tremblotement. Il se souvenait encore de tout ce que cette étreinte si douce, si brève et si furtive lui avait permis de ressentir sur le coup, et il avait même parfois encore l'impression que ses lèvres brûlaient dès qu'il recommençait à y penser. C'était si étrange comme sensation…Il soupira, puis se cala un peu plus dans son siège de plastique laid : malgré la joie que provoquait en lui le retour de John, il devait rester concentré sur son enquête, car le Rôdeur Mortel était un tueur en série particulièrement retors et malin.

 **XxX**

Cela faisait presque quatre heures que le duo attendait : outre le fait que le temps écoulé était beaucoup plus conséquent que celui annoncé, ce qui perturbait Sherlock était plutôt celui qu'aucun patient n'avait été pris en charge par le praticien depuis leur arrivée. Et puis, la secrétaire semblait de plus en plus perturbée par cette situation réellement anormale : elle se triturait les doigts, et il lui arrivait même de se ronger les ongles -le bout de l'annulaire pour être plus précis-. Puis, elle s'avança vers la porte du bureau du docteur et y toqua brièvement avant d'essayer de l'ouvrir : elle était verrouillée. N'y tenant plus, Sherlock se leva, se dirigea vers la femme bien habillée et resta alors debout devant elle en la scrutant avec application. Puis, il lui tendit la main, paume tournée vers le ciel, et articula d'une vois sèche mais injonctive :

« Donnez-moi votre épingle à cheveux. »

Elle se recula très légèrement, surprise par son ton et ce qu'il lui demandait :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh, je vous en prie. Votre chignon est en partie tenu par une épingle à cheveux en bois de hêtre verni et sombre serti de nacre poli qui doit coûter entre huit cents et huit cent cinquante livres. Alors, même si elle est précieuse, chère, et attire l'œil, il y en a une autre beaucoup plus modeste et utilitaire dirais-je, plus fine également, en métal inoxydable. C'est de celle-ci dont j'ai besoin. »

La patiente resta interdite devant son sens de l'observation hors du commun, mais elle finit par détacher une épingle fine et métallique de son chignon d'une main tremblotante, puis elle la déposa doucement dans celle toujours ouverte de Sherlock. Il lui sourit faiblement, puis referma la main, se redressa, et s'avança vers la secrétaire. Celle-ci se recula, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, il sortit sa plaque de police de l'une des poches extérieures de son imperméable afin de lui prouver sa légitimité à agir ainsi. Elle se tut, puis continua à reculer alors que John, intrigué, s'avançait vers la porte. Sherlock s'agenouilla, puis fit glisser la moitié de l'épingle dans la serrure et commença à gentiment la triturer afin de la forcer. L'action ne lui prit même pas une minute : la serrure sauta dans un claquement sec et sonore. Ensuite, il se releva, ouvrit la porte et la laissa dans un grincement tout aussi peu discret dévoiler l'entrée de la pièce avant d'aviser John, qui était resté derrière lui :

« C'est louche. Plus que louche même.

-Ça l'a été dès le moment où nous avons constaté que la porte était verrouillée. Auun praticien n'a cette habitude.

-Entrons. »

Le blond acquiesça, puis lui et Sherlock s'engagèrent dans le cabinet. Les murs étaient blancs et nus, très sobres -un seul d'entre eux était orné d'une reproduction fidèle de trois variations de la cathédrale Notre Dame de Rouen, de Monet-, et d'eux émanait une très légère odeur de peinture fraîche. Le meuble central de la pièce était un imposant bureau certainement sculpté dans de l'acajou d'Afrique, sobre également, verni sur une épaisseur d'environ un demi-millimètre, et qui était entouré de trois chaises à dossiers et assises en cuir souple de vachette. Tout dans ce bureau respirait le luxe et l'argent, mais également le bon goût : on n'y voyait qu'élégance et lignes épurées. Sherlock remarqua ensuite la fenêtre ouverte près du bureau et dont le loquet abîmé trahissait une certaine urgence et une grande précipitation : à son esprit apparut alors la possibilité qu'on l'avait forcé en catastrophe. Il sourit, puis s'avança un peu plus dans le cabinet -malgré son calme apparent, quelque chose dans son ambiance le dérangeait profondément- : et ce fut à ce moment-ci qu'il le vit.

Le docteur Wesley Williams était étendu sur le ventre, les bras étendus au-dessus de la tête et les coudes formant presque un angle droit avec les avant-bras. Sa blouse blanche était maculée de sang sur les manches et les épaules, et ses doigts aux ongles fendus ainsi que les marques oblongues et rougeâtres sur ses poignets trahissaient une lutte certainement acharnée. Sherlock croisa alors un moment les bras, avant de sortir sa loupe de la poche intérieure de son manteau et de commencer à fureter partout dans les lieux, tandis que John, lui, s'agenouillait à la hauteur du docteur et procédait à son examen. Il ne présentait aucune trace d'humidité ou de poussière, et la _rigor mortis_ constatée data sa mort entre trois heures et demie et quatre heures auparavant. Lorsqu'il commença à le remettre sur le ventre, il déglutit lorsqu'il constata une étrange marque en forme de U sur son cou, mais irrégulière, comme composée de trous nets et profonds dans la chair blanche et livide du praticien. Les plaies étaient pourtant très propres, sans traces de déchirures, comme si quelqu'un -ou _quelque chose_ \- avait violemment mordu le docteur sans tenter de déchirer la chair et la peau, juste pour le plaisir de la mordre afin de la perforer, de la trouer, et de la creuser profondément sans vergogne.

Quelle horreur.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout ceci, il vit soudainement Sherlock se relever tandis qu'il faisait face à la fenêtre forcée, comme pris d'une soudaine illumination. Il pesta bruyamment, puis bondit presque jusqu'au bureau avant de commencer à y fouiller avec précipitation et empressement. Intrigué, il s'approcha de lui, et constata très vite qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose de très précis. D'un coup, il s'arrêta, la main en suspension dans l'air, puis se retourna vers lui avant de le scruter intensément de ses prunelles bleues, certainement en proie à une intense réflexion. John, qui s'attendait à une déduction particulièrement poussée, fut soufflé par la trivialité prosaïque de sa question :

« John, que met-on dans un cadre posé sur un bureau ? »


	3. Chapitre II

Dumini : Merci pour tes reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu suis cette fiction avec la même ardeur que la première ;)

 **XxX**

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil face à la réponse de John, puis croisa les bras avant de reprendre la parole, avec un certain mépris dans la voix -John détestait quand il agissait ainsi, que ce soit avec lui ou avec leurs amis- :

« Ma question est pourtant claire, John.

-Euh, eh bien…, commença-t-il en semblant réfléchir un petit instant. La plupart du temps, on y met des photos de sa famille ou de ses amis…Des proches, dans tous les cas.

-Hum… »

Il attrapa alors un cadre en bois clair et brillant qui était négligemment appuyé contre le coin inférieur droit de l'écran d'ordinateur. Il en replia la sorte de languette qui lui permettait de tenir debout, puis observa avec application la photographie qui y était rangée. Même s'il apercevait clairement un petit garçon assis à côté d'un gros chien style golden retriever et qu'il était tout à fait probable qu'il s'agisse l'un des enfants Williams, quelque chose le dérangeait profondément sans qu'il ne sache réellement quoi. Il finit par sortir l'image de l'enfant de son cadre et la scruta encore plus méticuleusement, les sourcils de plus en plus froncés. Alors, John reprit :

« Il y a un problème ?

-C'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc ?

-La photo, pesta-t-il en la plaquant avec rage sur le bureau. Elle est très…étrange, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur le sentiment qu'elle m'inspire. »

Sa voix vibrait de colère et de frustration et sa main était agitée de spasmes sur le bois du meuble.

« On dirait qu'elle est artificielle, trop belle pour être totalement vraie… »

John s'approcha de Sherlock puis attira à lui la photographie afin de l'aviser à son tour. Lui aussi eut alors l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette image, ou du moins ce type de clichés. Il réfléchit un peu, puis finit par sourire en se rappelant de l'endroit où il avait déjà vu ce petit garçon et son chien : Sherlock le remarqua et le regarda immédiatement.

« Alors ? Qu'y vois-tu ?

-Eh bien…On dirait l'une de ces photos témoin qu'on met dans les cadres des magasins d'ameublement ou de décoration pour que le client puisse voir l'effet produit. Il a dû l'acheter il y a peu.

-Ce qui est complètement impossible vu que j'avais déjà repéré ce cadre la dernière fois que j'ai consulté le docteur Williams, il y a trois mois à peine. Lorsque je lui en ai touché deux mots, il n'a rien dit et a juste souri avec un air complice. J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment saisi sur le coup.

-Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Que faisons-nous alors ?

-Attends une petite minute, John… »

Il reprit avec précipitation la photographie dans ses mains, l'observa à nouveau avec la même méticulosité, puis la retourna et avisa son dos. Il y avait écrit, au crayon à papier, près du coin supérieur gauche, une simple combinaison, « CES-125 », et un seul mot, « métastase ». Sherlock, dubitatif, reposa la photo sur le bureau, et laissa ensuite John l'examiner alors que son propre cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime. Il se doutait bien que, vu le contexte, il faisait certainement face à un message codé. De plus, il était totalement sûr de sa provenance : il avait parfaitement reconnu le style du docteur Williams malgré l'urgence visible de son écriture. Peut-être avait-il sous les yeux le mot de passe de son ordinateur fixe…Il secoua la tête en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils : non, ça n'était pas cela. Il avait cerné Williams dès leur première rencontre et il le voyait mal agir ainsi et préparer une telle mise en scène. Mais, tout ceci trahissait quelque chose de complètement clair : Wesley Williams savait qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui, le jour de leur rendez-vous, et il lui avait préparé une jolie énigme pour le guider jusqu'à quelque chose ou peut-être même jusqu'à _quelqu'un_ -le meurtrier, éventuellement…-.

« John, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes de quoi écrire. Je vais avoir besoin d'un support de réflexion. »

En soupirant -parce que Sherlock recommençait à agir selon ses habituels travers de comportement-, il lui tendit un stylographe à bille. Le détective l'attrapa, puis ramena à lui une liasse de papier brouillon qui jonchait le fond du bureau. D'une main adroite, il réécrivit caractère pour caractère le mot et la combinaison de la photo, « CES-125 » et « métastase ». John se pencha alors sur la feuille, en pleine réflexion, puis prit la parole :

« Métastase…C'est un mot qui n'appartient qu'au vocabulaire d'oncologie. C'est lorsque le cancer migre en quelque sorte et quitte son foyer primaire. Il peut même atteindre tout le corps du patient à la fin.

-Un cancer généralisé…Voyons voir…Quels sont les parties du corps les plus géné… »

Il releva la tête, comme en proie à un éclat de génie, reprit immédiatement en main le cliché et examina plus en détail le petit garçon. Sa peau, si pâle, ses yeux, presque éteints, ses cheveux courts et sa maigreur…On aurait pu croire qu'il…

Qu'il était atteint d'une leucémie.

Il sourit alors à pleines dents :

« Mais bien sûr, John ! La moelle osseuse !, rit-il en déambulant avec une sorte de légèreté étrange dans la pièce. C'est évident ! »

L'ancien médecin croisa les bras, sceptique et perplexe à la fois :

« Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est pourtant évident, non ?, renifla-t-il alors comme à son habitude. Leucémie. Zone touchée : moelle osseuse. Cancer du sang. Suis-moi dans la bibliothèque de son bureau : c'est certainement là-bas que se trouvent les réponses à nos questions. »

John acquiesça doucement puis emboita le pas à Sherlock jusqu'à la bibliothèque : malgré leurs différends, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était capable de le suivre à nouveau dans ses enquêtes, comme un an et demi auparavant. C'en devenait presque effrayant. Ils atteignirent bientôt la pièce, et il remarqua immédiatement le bois précieux des étagères et le nombre impressionnant de livres entreposés, sur trois étages complètement remplis : aucun millimètre de bois n'était libre. Toutefois, il comprit très vite que Sherlock n'avait pas pour ambition d'admirer le paysage : il ressortit de sa poche le papier où il avait précédemment écrit, l'avisa, et commença à fureter dans les étagères et les sections en marmonnant bruyamment.

« CES…CES…CES…125…Ah ! »

Il sortit alors un ouvrage relié de cuir rouge, référencé au numéro 125, de la section consacrée aux hémopathies malignes. Puis, il le montra à John avec une certaine fierté dans le regard :

« Regarde ! _Leukos haima_ , d'Alfred Cesley ! Une sorte d'essai à mi-chemin entre la philosophie et la déblatération médicale de bas étage ! Franchement oubliable, entre nous, reprit-il en le feuilletant gentiment.

-Alors, en quoi est-il important ?

-Décale chacun des éléments de la combinaison de Williams d'un rang en avant.

-CES-125…Ça donne donc…D..DF…286…DTF-286 ! C'est le nom de ton traitement, Sherlock !

-Exact, John. Conclusion ?

-Eh bien…Vu ce que tout cet imbroglio semble être…Je dirais que le docteur Williams, vu qu'il s'attendait à être tué aujourd'hui pour je ne sais quelle raison, a pris soin de…dissimuler peut-être le DFT-286 quelque part ici.

-Exactement. Et cette cachette, c'est ce joli petit livre. »

Il l'ouvrit, le feuilleta en détail, prêt à tomber sur son traitement, mais son sourire fier et satisfait s'évanouit en un instant. Le livre était bien creusé, et il avait certainement contenu quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, il se révélait être complètement vide. Il grommela, le fouilla encore, le retourna même dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables et fureta chaque page de l'ouvrage. Mais, bien évidemment, il n'y trouva absolument rien. Il grogna encore, puis il murmura, agacé et profondément stupéfait.

« Je n'y comprends rien…C'est vide…

-V…Vide ? Vraiment ?

-Oui !, cria-t-il d'un seul coup, faisant presque sursauter John tant il était surpris par une telle réaction. C'est vide, et les traces de colle qui retenaient certainement la fiole de DFT sont encore fraîches ! Le traitement a sûrement été volé par…par… »

Sherlock était si perturbé qu'il en perdait jusqu'à ses mots.

« Par l'assassin, termina alors le médecin.

-Oui…

-Est-ce que le docteur Williams t'a dit en détail ce que contenaient les médicaments que tu t'apprêtais à prendre ?

-Non, et j'avoue que ma seule préoccupation sur le moment était plutôt de savoir comment j'allais me sortir de cette galère et rien d'autre.

-Que fait-on alors ?

-On rentre tout de suite à Baker Street. J'ai des choses à vérifier sur le champ. »

Sherlock quitta alors la pièce avec fureur et rapidité. John, en soupirant, le suivit, parce qu'il savait très bien que son manque d'adrénaline commençait à se réveiller et que ce nouveau mystère, curieux au possible, allait le prendre jusqu'aux tripes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement résolu.

 **XxX**

Sherlock et John avaient rejoint le 221B une poignée de minutes auparavant : Mrs Hudson leur avait proposé une tasse de thé que John avait évidemment accepté par pure politesse alors que Sherlock l'avait totalement ignorée et s'était précipité sur son ordinateur portable. Toutefois, quelque chose n'avait pas échappé à John : dès qu'elle les avait vus débouler tous les deux dans le hall, elle n'avait pu réprimer un sourire en coin.

John, actuellement, rebrassait toutes les circonstances de ce mystérieux meurtre dans son esprit, mais le tintamarre frénétique des doigts du détective sur son clavier d'ordinateur l'empêchaient de réellement se concentrer. Il allait commencer à pester contre lui, lorsque ce vacarme intempestif s'arrêta brusquement : il lui sembla alors que Sherlock avait fini par trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il se retourna vers lui, alors qu'il était encore assis, et d'un geste de la main pressé et nerveux l'invita à s'approcher. Mais, il n'attendit même pas qu'il soit à son niveau pour prendre la parole : il était surexcité comme John ne l'avait jamais constaté.

« Regarde, John !, cria-t-il presque en lui montrant l'écran du doigt, incapable de retenir ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'enthousiasme -morbide vu la situation-.

-Je t'écoute. »

Le médecin sentait bien que les mots de sa prochaine explication lui brûlaient déjà les lèvres. Il se racla la gorge, puis commença d'une voix assurée :

« Un article publié dans _The Lancet Oncology_ qui date du trois avril dernier parle du DFT-236. Il est présenté comme un remède miracle contre le cancer, mais avec un peu plus de détails que dans le discours du docteur Williams. En réalité, le DFT est un régénérant cellulaire créé à partir de cellules-souches de rat taupe nu d'Afrique, et qui a en plus la particularité d'inhiber les risques métastasiques.

-C'est vraiment le remède salvateur, dis-moi.

-Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, et j'ai donc parfaitement compris et accepté le prix exorbitant de l'opération. Cependant… »

Il se tint la tête dans les mains et soupira bruyamment :

« Tout ceci, c'était avant ce matin, John. J'ai mis près d'un an et demi à accumuler la somme nécessaire et me voilà de retour à la case départ… »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence que John, adossé à la table que surplombait l'imposant crâne de buffle, n'avait même pas le cœur de briser par un simple soupir. Puis, Sherlock reprit d'une voix toute faible :

« C'est un horrible sentiment, presque impossible à décrire. J'ai même…peur pour mon futur. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. »

John déposa alors doucement sa main sur son épaule dans une vaine tentative de consolation. Sherlock frémit, presque de manière imperceptible, mais il n'avait même pas pu mettre de mots sur l'émotion qui l'animait alors. Puis, il l'entendit murmurer, volontairement rassurant :

« Sherlock, tout n'est pas perdu, tu sais. Et puis, Mary et moi…Enfin…Je suis sûr que nous pouvons t'aider. Tu n'es pas tout seul, vraiment pas. »

Il repoussa alors sa main avec une certaine condescendance, puis cracha presque tant son ton était violent :

« Ne me touche pas, John. Et même si je n'avais plus une seule livre dans mes poches, je refuserais ta bien gentille proposition. Je ne veux pas de son aide.

-Son aide ? »

John avait tiqué sur le possessif que son ami avait délibérément utilisé. Puis, alors qu'il allait répondre, le détective quitta son siège avec précipitation et commença à tourner en rond dans le salon, furibond :

« Son aide, Sherlock ?, répéta alors John en croisant les bras.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dit.

-Tu fais une différenciation entre nous deux.

-Evidemment, souffla alors Sherlock avec un certain mépris.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire pourtant. C'est en tant qu'amis au pluriel que nous souhaitons t'aider.

-Elle n'est pas mon amie ! », hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers John, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés et les lèvres pincées.

John, soufflé par sa colère, ne prononça pas un seul mot et se contenta de le regarder avec compassion et empathie. Sherlock maintint le contact visuel une poignée de secondes, mais finit très vite par baisser les yeux tant il lui était impossible de supporter son œillade remplie de bons sentiments : un peu plus, et son cœur de pierre allait fondre pour de bon. Il croisa les bras, puis se pinça la lèvre, ignorant délibérément John et ses prunelles où il ne rêvait que de se noyer. Il soupira, puis bondit jusqu'à la cuisine et s'y enferma à double tour : plus que jamais, il voulait réellement être seul. John, lui, tout en pestant lui aussi face au comportement de son ami, se prépara à quitter l'appartement en lissant le bout de son manteau du plat de la main. Puis, alors que Sherlock s'était toujours replié dans la cuisine, il l'entendit clairement descendre les marches puis quitter le 221B. Il soupira, abattu, et s'appuya même à l'un des comptoirs de la pièce, à deux doigts de laisser ses rares sentiments exploser. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que revoir John après plus de dix-huit mois lui ferait autant de mal, et son cœur, animé de battements erratiques, se faisait l'excellent témoin de la douleur sourde qui lui perforait les chairs de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. C'était un crime d'avoir une telle emprise sur quelqu'un et il détestait la manière dont il était le prisonnier de ses émotions. C'était illogique, incompréhensible vu l'homme qu'il était -ou, du moins, celui qu'il prétendait être à la face du monde…-. Etait-il donc si différent du rôle de grand enquêteur sociopathe de haut niveau qu'il prenait tant plaisir à revendiquer ? Non, c'était inconcevable. Il n'y avait que John qui avait un tel pouvoir sur lui parce qu'il avait été l'homme le plus stupide de tout Londres et avait laissé son cœur parler plutôt que son cerveau génial. Il grogna violemment en frappant le meuble du poing, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quel sot il était ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient et irréfléchi ?! Le cœur valait beaucoup trop face à l'esprit logique et il en avait fait les cuisants frais à ses malheureux dépens…Oui, il l'aimait toujours et il aurait préféré l'oublier à tout jamais. Il avait presque réussi et voilà que John sapait tous ses efforts en revenant dans sa vie l'équivalent d'une matinée. Il soupira, puis plaqua ses mains contre son visage, atterré. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour lui développer de tels sentiments à son égard, tout autant de temps pour les lui avouer, et à nouveau le même laps de temps pour l'oublier. Il avait la douloureuse impression d'être la victime principale d'un cercle pervers et vicieux où il n'y avait pas d'issue -ou, du moins, pas de solution réellement visible au premier abord…-. Il tenta de se rasséréner le plus possible en entendant les petits pas feutrés de sa logeuse dans l'escalier. Aussi, lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, il lui montra un petit sourire de façade -comme il en avait l'habitude-, mais ne put lui cacher la teinte rougeâtre qu'avaient commencé à prendre ses yeux. Mrs Hudson lui sourit également avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard.

« Que…Que se passe-t-il, Mrs Hudson ?, murmura alors Sherlock d'une voix faible.

-J…John est parti, Sherlock…

-Je l'ai entendu partir. C'est…ainsi.

-Enfin, Sherlock ! Même moi j'ai bien vu à quel point vous teniez à lui ! Comment…Comment pouvez-vous le laisser partir sans rien dire ?

-Je…Je l'ignore…

-Enfin ! Courez-lui après, rattrapez-le ! Si vous l'aimez tant que ça…

-Taisez-vous !, hurla alors Sherlock avec hargne en se retournant vers Mrs Hudson. Même si je l'avais voulu au plus profond de moi, jamais, jamais je n'aurais pu le retenir !

-Mais vous l'aimez, pourtant…

-Oui, et…Et je veux juste le voir heureux, murmura-t-il d'un coup, beaucoup plus radouci. Et s'il l'est avec Mary, eh bien…Je ne peux m'y opposer malgré la douleur que je semble ressentir. »

Mrs Hudson acquiesça et ne prononça pas un seul mot, avant de doucement baisser la tête, une profonde expression de tristesse et de compassion imprimée sur son visage ridé de vieille femme. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte à petits pas feutrés. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers son locataire et prit la parole :

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Je crois que…que je vais retourner au Yard. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, et maintenant que John est revenu pour mieux partir…

-D'a…D'accord, Sherlock. Vous êtes bien assez grand pour faire ce que vous voulez, rit-elle timidement. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûre que tout va bientôt aller mieux avec John. Deux personnes aussi…peu ordinaires que vous deux ne peuvent pas se regarder en chiens de faïence du premier de l'an jusqu'à la Saint Sylvestre ! C'est en tant que duo que vous fonctionnez tous les deux, et je demeure persuadée que tout va s'arranger. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire discrètement alors que sa logeuse quittait définitivement la pièce. Il ne savait pas si elle avait raison ou non, mais qu'elle pense ceci ne l'étonnait absolument pas tant elle les aimait tous les deux. Sherlock se souvenait encore du jour où John avait emménagé au 221B, et où elle avait d'emblée cru qu'ils étaient ensemble. Lui, il avait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se rendre compte que c'était ce qu'il semblait désirer aussi. Il soupira, puis resserra les pans de son manteau contre son corps sec et grand. Comme il l'avait dit, il devait se rendre à Scotland Yard car la mort du docteur Wesley Williams l'intriguait réellement et il avait tout de même hâte de travailler là-dessus. C'était une affaire retorse qui ne manquait pas de piquant et il avait bien du mal à réfréner son habituelle impatience morbide. Lestrade avait dû récupérer assez d'informations, peut-être même des indices croustillants, pour qu'il commence à sérieusement se prendre au jeu. Tout en réfléchissant à cette affaire, il descendit les dix-sept marches qui séparaient son salon du rez-de-chaussée, et les pans de son manteau volèrent lorsqu'il passa la porte et quitta son appartement en direction du Yard.

 **XxX**

Lestrade soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Sherlock Holmes débarquer dans son bureau du Yard -parce que la totalité des équipes de police judiciaire était en effervescence-, l'air profondément concentré et impliqué. Celui-ci, toutefois, remarqua tout de suite que le lieutenant portait son manteau de ville et qu'il semblait sur le point de s'en aller. Il haussa un sourcil et prit alors la parole avec sa sorte de suspicion que tous lui connaissaient :

« Vous partez, Lestrade ?

-Eh bien oui, Sherlock. Miss Hooper m'attend à la morgue. Je suis chargé de l'affaire Williams et je compte bien la résoudre rapidement, parce que nous avons des criminels particulièrement malins à traquer en plus.

-Laissez-moi prendre l'affaire, lieutenant.

-Hors de question, répondit immédiatement Lestrade avec injonction. Vous êtes déjà à la poursuite du Rôdeur Mortel et je refuse que vous vous concentriez sur autre chose que ce tueur-ci.

-Je demeure pourtant persuadé qu'il y a des liens possibles entre le Rôdeur Mortel et ce nouveau tueur qui apparaît de nulle part. Vous n'avez certes pas vu le cadavre de Wesley Williams, mais il était comme mordu à la gorge, comme si un gros chien l'avait attaqué, et nous savons tous les deux que toutes les victimes du Rôdeur ont été empoisonnées par d'étranges piqûres qui font également penser aux actes de défense ou d'attaque d'un animal, ici un arachnide ou encore un insecte. Vous ne trouvez pas ça suspect qu'un autre criminel camoufle ses méfaits en les maquillant de la même manière mais en se concentrant sur un autre genre d'animal ?

-Je…Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, vous savez. L'enquête concernant la mort du docteur vient juste de commencer et je ne suis pas sûr que… »

Lestrade fut soudainement interrompu par l'arrivée intempestive d'un de leurs collègues qui tenait une pochette plastique qui contenait une enveloppe couleur crème.

« Messieurs, on nous a ramené ça à l'instant des labos.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?, reprit le lieutenant.

-Une enveloppe entourée de plastique, renifla Sherlock presque avec mépris tout en tendant la main vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Donnez-la-moi.

-Sherlock », gronda Lestrade.

Mais Sherlock ignora le ton du lieutenant et prit alors la pochette plastique avec précipitation, à la grande surprise des deux hommes présents avec lui.

« Ça n'est pas une enveloppe plastique ordinaire et elle porte même un matricule. Vous l'avez faite analyser avant, non ?

-Effectivement.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Absolument rien. Aucune trace, aucune empreinte, rien du tout. Rien qui nous permette d'identifier l'auteur ou du moins le porteur de ce courrier. »

Sherlock soupira puis se rapprocha du bureau de Lestrade -enfin, plus précisément de la lampe de ce meuble- et sortit délicatement l'enveloppe de la pochette. Il l'examina à la lumière de la lampe avec minutie et précaution, la retourna, remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus, puis sortit un petit presse-papiers de sa poche et d'un coup sec l'ouvrit. Il observa les particules de cellulose voler dans le faisceau de lumière -et donc en conclut tout de suite que l'enveloppe était de très bonne qualité-, puis sortit la lettre de son carcan de papier et l'examina elle aussi de la même manière. Ensuite, Sherlock avisa Lestrade qui d'un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait la lire. Il s'exécuta, puis se racla alors la gorge et prit la parole après s'être considérablement rembruni :

« Eh bien…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce une lettre de revendication ?

-Exactement, Lestrade. Un dénommé « Gavaudan » revendique l'assassinat du docteur Wesley Williams et se montre plus que provocateur dans sa petite correspondance. Il semble impertinent et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

-Que dit-il précisément ? »

Sherlock recula alors légèrement la feuille, plissa les yeux et finit par reprendre :

« « Mes chers amis du Yard, je sais que vous appréciez les défis et j'en ai un pour vous. Le docteur Wesley Williams est mort et je suis persuadé que même le meilleur d'entre vous, à savoir Sherlock Holmes, n'a pas pu le sauver alors qu'il était certainement à quelques mètres de lui lorsqu'il a passé l'arme à gauche…Eh oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué et je l'assume complètement, et j'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez défaire l'immense sac de nœuds que vous vous préparez à découvrir -mais je suis surtout confiant et je doute même de votre réussite, mes petits amis…-. J'ai hâte de vous voir travailler là-dessus. Alors, je ne vous donnerai que mon nom, Gavaudan. Je me demande bien comment vous allez travailler sur mon cas et combien de tous vous allez y passer. Je vous souhaite de biens agréables journées de travail plus qu'harassantes, et je vous dis à la prochaine… » Voila ce qu'il a écrit. Et je déteste le ton de cette lettre, voyez-vous. »

Et, en pestant, il posa la lettre sur le bureau, incapable de contenir sa rage furieuse dont Lestrade commençait à sentir l'aura. Aussi, la première chose qu'il tenta de faire fut de le tempérer en reprenant la parole :

« Sherlock, vous devriez vous calmer. S'énerver ne servira à rien et je sais que vous travaillez beaucoup moins bien quand vous êtes énervé…

-Taisez-vous !, hurla alors l'ancien détective en se retournant vers le lieutenant, furibond. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires et j'aimerais bien réfléchir dans le silence ! »

Lestrade se tut : il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock perdre son calme aussi rapidement depuis qu'il travaillait au Yard, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait sans cesse que c'était potentiellement dû au retour de John. Son cœur était morcelé -même s'il ne lui avait jamais rien confié, il sentait bien qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour leur ami-, et la seule émotion qui semblait en dégouliner était sa colère et sa frustration. Il nourrissait en lui à la fois rancœur et amour, et ce cocktail explosif finirait par lui attirer de gros problèmes, il en était certain. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était réellement soulagé dès que Sherlock bondissait sur une nouvelle affaire prenante, car il avait l'impression véritable que c'était sa seule vraie arme robuste contre la déprime la plus sombre et la plus absolue. Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers la porte :

« Sherlock, je vais au St Barts. Voulez-vous venir avec moi ?

-Non, je…Je crois que je vais rester ici. J'ai besoin de temps et de calme pour…me concentrer.

-Je comprends. Et, c'est étrange mais…J'ai l'impression que John va bientôt revenir dans nos vies. C'est un drôle de sentiment, non ?

-Irréfléchi, irrationnel et purement humain. Aucunement intéressant. »

Lestrade soupira à nouveau puis ouvrit la porte : Sherlock ainsi que l'autre homme s'en rapprochèrent pour quitter le bureau. Toutefois, alors qu'ils partaient, le lieutenant lui murmura :

« Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer aussi…cynique, vous savez. Peut-être est-ce aussi inconsidéré que vous le prétendez, mais le pressentiment est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel que vous ressentez également, j'en suis sûr. Alors, je pense réellement que…que vous et John êtes amenés à travailler ensemble, que vous le croyiez ou non. »

Il fit un petit mouvement de la tête, puis finit par partir avec l'autre policier, laissant Sherlock seul dans le couloir, pensif et les mains dans les poches. Peut-être avait-il raison, effectivement, mais les sentiments semblaient être une telle énigme pour lui que mettre des mots sur les intuitions ou bien les émotions se révélait impossible. Il soupira aussi, puis regagna son propre bureau d'un pas lourd.

 **XxX**

Lorsque Sherlock et Lestrade virent John entrer dès le lendemain matin dans le bureau de ce dernier alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en grande discussion concernant le fameux Gavaudan -Lestrade avait entretemps vu le cadavre du docteur et avait quelques idées sur le sujet-, ils comprirent tout de suite tous les deux que le lieutenant ne s'était pas trompé sur ses pressentiments. John semblait inquiet, et Sherlock en un coup d'œil remarqua tout d'abord qu'il avait débarqué à Scotland Yard dans l'urgence la plus totale, et ensuite qu'il tenait une enveloppe ouverte dans sa main, qui ressemblait en tous points à celle qu'il avait vue la veille. Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, sceptique, alors que Lestrade invitait l'ancien médecin à s'avancer dans la pièce. Ensuite, il prit la parole, curieux :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, John ?

-Eh bien…, commença-t-il, presque embarrassé. En prenant mon courrier ce matin, je suis tombé sur cette enveloppe. Je l'ai ouverte, bien sûr, et j'y ai trouvé cinq pépins d'orange. Je sais ce que cela signifie, et c'est pour cela que je suis venu ici. Je n'ai pas énormément d'ennemis -enfin, pas à ma connaissance-, mais l'un d'entre eux semble avoir des velléités de vengeance. »

Sherlock était devenu effroyablement pâle et lorsqu'il entama à nouveau la conversation, sa voix était de plus en plus blanche au fil des mots :

« John. Tu es bien sûr qu'il y en avait cinq ?

-Je les ai parfaitement comptés. Cinq, pas un de plus, ni de moins. »

D'un coup, il se rapprocha de lui et l'attrapa aux épaules, noyant son regard dans le sien, à la grande surprise tant de John que de Lestrade.

« Oui, quelqu'un te veut du mal. Alors, mets Mary le plus possible en sécurité et reviens immédiatement au 221B. Désormais, tu ne me lâcheras plus d'une semelle tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé l'auteur de cette lettre de malheur. »


	4. Chapitre III

John se détacha brusquement de ce contact soudain, abasourdi par la familiarité de Sherlock. Il croisa les bras puis prit la parole :

« Pourquoi un tel emportement ?

-C'est très simple, John ! Le lendemain de la mort du docteur Williams, tu débarques avec cinq pépins d'orange dans la main ! Alors, j'ai réellement peur pour ta sécurité ! Aussi, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant vers le bureau puis en pointant John du doigt, tu vas rester avec moi et c'est non-négociable ! »

John pouffa presque avec mépris :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est en restant avec toi que je serai hors de danger ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Enfin, c'est évident, comme tu le dis si bien ! J'ai reçu les pépins le lendemain de la mort du docteur et du vol de ton traitement ! Ça n'est pas moi la cible de ce tueur, mais toi, et il me semble plus que clair qu'il veut t'atteindre en m'utilisant !

-Ne dis pas de sottises, enfin, gronda le détective. Ce qui est clair, c'est que tu es certainement la cible d'un malade aux volontés de vengeance !

-Enfin, Sherlock ! Es-tu donc aveugle à ce point ?!

-Oui !, hurla-t-il alors. Oui, je suis aveugle, John ! Tu sais pourquoi ce rendez-vous était si important pour moi ? Ça allait être ma première prise de DFT hier, la première d'une bien longue série qui pourrait partiellement me sauver la vue et la vie ! Ça fait un an que je fais chez l'ophtalmologue une fois tous les deux mois et que je porte des lentilles de contact à changer juste après ces rendez-vous ! Je…Je vois de moins en moins bien, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lire, que ce soit sur le papier ou sur un écran, et je commence à me rendre compte qu'il y a toujours un nombre toujours plus croissant de petits détails que je ne vois plus lorsque j'enquête !

-Sherlock…

-Tais-toi, John !, reprit-il sur le même ton que précédemment. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Je sens bien que ma vue baisse et je suis incapable de lutter contre ça ! Et, je…Je… »

Il fut incapable de poursuivre sa phrase et s'adossa au bureau de Lestrade, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, les mains pressées contre son visage. John s'approcha de lui à pas lents, et regarda alors le lieutenant du coin de l'œil. En un éclair, celui-ci comprit qu'il semblait de trop et quitta le bureau. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, John croisa à nouveau les bras, debout à quelques centimètres de lui. Il attendit plus ou moins que Sherlock commence à se calmer puis recommença à parler après avoir déposé sa main sur son épaule :

« Hey…Calme-toi… »

Mais Sherlock était incapable de réfréner ses larmes, parce qu'il laissait tous les sentiments qu'il avait accumulés pendant un an et demi exploser au grand jour.

« Sherlock, s'il-te-plait, calme-toi… », reprit-il en laissant ses mains dériver contre ses coudes.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot supplémentaire, le détective resserra leur étreinte et s'effondra dans ses bras, toujours en proie à d'intenses sanglots. John, bien qu'ébahi, comprit que son ami avait besoin de ce contact et l'accepta en déposant son bras contre son dos. Il le tapota même dans une vaine tentative de consolation, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait plus que ceci pour le remettre complètement sur pied. Mais, il demeurait réellement confus, parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être correct avec Sherlock en se montrant aussi familier avec lui, alors que c'était lui qui avait volontairement imposé cette distance forcée entre eux. Il avait peur qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur la nature de leur relation. Et, ce qui l'acheva presque, ce fut lorsque Sherlock reprit la parole et qu'il constata qu'il y avait le désespoir à l'état pur dans son ton :

« Tu te rends compte, John ? Je…J'ai même dû demander de l'argent à mon propre frère…Je suis au bout du rouleau et incapable de résister à cet enfer…Alors, je t'en prie…Ne me laisse pas seul une autre fois…Je ne le supporterai pas cette fois-ci… »

John ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant leur étreinte et lorsqu'il finit par la rompre, il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que Sherlock semblait s'être réellement calmé maintenant. Il garda pourtant les mains sur ses coudes, parce qu'il ne ressentait pas le besoin de briser leur sorte de complicité étrange et qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle qu'ils avaient partagée un an et demi auparavant. Elle était certes plus tendue, mais John savait au fond de lui qu'il suffisait de peu pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

« J'ai eu tellement de problèmes, et…Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir…Tu es ma bouffée d'oxygène…

-Sherlock…Je suis là maintenant, d'accord ? Si c'est vraiment important, je resterai avec toi. De toute façon, je ne me vois pas te laisser tout seul maintenant. J'ai été lâche, il y a un an et demi. J'ai délibérément choisi de partir du 221B alors que je savais que…que tu étais en pleine misère sentimentale. Je t'ai certainement fait beaucoup de mal. Alors, je…Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Finalement, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, puis Sherlock lui tourna brusquement le dos et commença à farfouiller sur le bureau à la recherche de documents quelconques. Il semblait presque gêné de la situation. John ne dit rien et le laissa faire, conscient que le silence qui s'installait entre eux n'avait rien de réellement embarrassant à ses yeux.

« Oui, je dois me reprendre, murmura Sherlock après avoir épongé les larmes qui avaient dégouliné sur ses joues. Apparemment, je suis la cible d'un tueur en série et je ne peux pas me permettre de me relâcher. »

Il se retourna vers lui, curieux et soucieux :

« Tu resteras avec moi, John ? »

John rit doucement, presque avec complicité. Puis, il ouvrit les bras puis les laissa retomber contre ses flancs :

« Où veux-tu que j'aille ? Nous sommes amis, non ?

-Eh bien, auprès de Mary. Je comprendrai que tu veuilles rester avec elle, même si ça fait effroyablement mal. Je ne dirai rien, et j'étoufferai en silence toute ma jalousie.

-Ja…Jalousie ? Jalousie ?! »

Cette fois-ci, la répétition de ce dernier mot créa un véritable malaise entre les deux amis. Sherlock, d'un coup, baissa les yeux précipitamment et évita soigneusement le regard de John. Celui-ci soupira puis croisa les bras, et lorsqu'il recommença à parler, Sherlock perçut tout de suite sa stupéfaction, mêlée à une sorte de colère qu'il ne lui connaissait pas :

« J'y crois pas…C'est pas possible…

-Quoi, John ?!

-J'y suis non ? Malgré tout, on dirait bien que tu es encore amoureux de moi. »

Le détective s'offusqua, mais John sut à son regard qu'il avait fait mouche. Il finit par renifler de mépris et de sarcasme comme il avait l'habitude de le faire puis reprit en croisant les bras lui aussi, glacial :

« Tu te méprends complètement, John. Je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Tout ceci ne que de l'histoire ancienne et je suis passé à autre chose.

-Je te connais, Sherlock, et je sais que c'est faux. J'ai bien vu ton regard quand j'en ai parlé. »

Sherlock se tut pendant un très long moment, sembla réfléchir, puis le fusilla du regard, furieux. Ensuite, sa voix gronda dans l'air, effroyablement grave :

« Jamais, John, jamais je n'aurais laissé mes sentiments aller aussi loin si j'avais su dès le début que je n'avais aucune chance.

-Tu n'as jamais eu aucune chance, Sherlock.

-Mais bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il avec une extrême violence, conjuguée à son cynisme habituel. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps maintenant, non ? Tu m'as toujours répété que tu n'étais pas gay, John, à outrance même, et la seule personne que tu as essayé de convaincre dans toute cette histoire, c'était toi !

-Pardon ?!, s'offusqua-t-il lui aussi. Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr de ma sexualité et de mes sentiments !

-Ah oui ?, murmura Sherlock, acerbe et amer.

-Oui, je suis sûr de moi. »

John déglutit lorsqu'il constata que Sherlock se rapprochait de lui, toujours aussi amer et certainement rempli de rancœur. Et, lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il fut réellement intimidé :

« Ah oui, tu es réellement sûr de moi, dis-moi ? Réponds-moi clairement alors. Si là, tout de suite, je t'attrapais aux épaules et je t'embrassais, comment réagirais-tu ? Me repousserais-tu, me giflerais-tu ? Que ferais-tu ?

-Je…Je… »

Estomaqué par cette série d'étranges questions, John ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup alors que Sherlock souriait, caustique et méprisant. Il se recula, rajusta le col de son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, mais se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, à nouveau complètement stoïque :

« A Baker Street dans une heure. On a du travail alors je ne tolérerai aucun retard. »

 **XxX**

John arriva au 221B Baker Street avec deux minutes d'avance : il avait pris l'avertissement de Sherlock très au sérieux, et s'était donc assuré de ne pas provoquer de problèmes. Mrs Hudson l'avait reçu, puis immédiatement conduit à l'étage. Elle semblait savoir qu'il était attendu. John passa timidement la porte, et soupira soudain lorsqu'il avisa le mur au-dessus du canapé.

Le mur était couvert de différents documents tous rageusement épinglés sur le papier peint et il y en avait toutes les sortes possibles : des photographies, des rapports de police, des documents officiels et tout un tas d'autres papiers importants que John ne parvenait pas à identifier. Certains de ces documents avaient été raturés au feutre rouge alors que d'autres fragments d'information étaient, eux, entourés. Il était en train d'examiner tout ceci avec la plus grande attention lorsque des bruits de pas derrière lui le firent se retourner. Sherlock avait seulement enlevé son manteau et son écharpe, et John devina aisément qu'il s'était lancé dans la si particulière décoration du mur dès qu'il était rentré à l'appartement.

« Bien !, commença-t-il, étonnamment enthousiaste. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons du travail et il faut qu'on s'y mette sérieusement ! »

John était soufflé par son aplomb : il lui semblait presque qu'il avait comme effacé de sa mémoire leur confrontation dans le bureau de Lestrade. Il se rapprocha du mur et de John, puis reprit :

« Depuis novembre, un tueur en série particulièrement retors fait parler de lui dans tout Scotland Yard. Il se nomme le Rôdeur Mortel, et toutes ses victimes ont été tuées de la même manière.

-Comment ? »

Sherlock lui montra l'une des photos qu'il avait entourée -un femme morte, allongée sur le ventre-, et la tapota du doigt.

« Toutes avaient des sortes de marques de piqûres à des endroits précis : deux dans le cou, deux au poignet droit, et deux à la cheville gauche. Les analyses ont prouvé qu'elles avaient été empoisonnées par une neurotoxine très puissante, la charybdotoxine, et que c'était la cause de leur mort. Il y en a eu huit comme ça, mais c'est la neuvième victime qui m'a réellement intrigué. Il s'agissait de Susan Hardy, une avocate de la City qui était la fille d'Harold Hardy, un politicien plus ou moins véreux qui gère quelque magouille crapuleuse avec un homme nommé Tomas Piarrey Jr. J'ai cherché le plus d'informations possible sur lui, mais il n'y a rien sur Piarrey : c'est à se demander s'il existe vraiment…

-C'est…peut-être une fausse identité.

-Précisément, John. Enfin, Hardy fille m'a plus qu'intrigué parce qu'elle avait certes été empoisonnée comme tous les autres, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai moi-même consulté les résultats d'analyse alors qu'ils étaient encore tous frais. En fait, il y avait une autre marque de piqûre, presque invisible, au niveau du cœur. Mais, cette fois-ci, ce qui l'avait tué n'était pas de la charybdotoxine, mais de l'antigel.

-On lui aurait planté une seringue d'antigel dans le cœur ? Quelle horreur…

-En m'y penchant un peu plus sérieusement, et après un petit passage à la morgue, je me suis rendu compte que les huit résultats d'analyse précédents avaient été falsifiés, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir par qui précisément. Toutes les victimes ont été assassinées de la même manière, empoisonnées à l'antigel : aussi, les piqûres n'étaient que des leurres pour mieux me tromper. J'en ai donc conclu qu'elles n'étaient que du maquillage, et particulièrement bien faites. Parce que, au premier abord, j'ai premièrement cru que c'était un animal qui avait fait le coup, comme un arachnide ou un crustacé -il y a pléthore de ces animaux qui sont venimeux…-. Et j'avais tort, bien évidemment. C'est bien sûr l'œuvre d'un homme.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi la mort du docteur Williams est si étrange, Sherlock. Les marques de morsure sur le cou étaient aussi du maquillage, non ? Et même si nous ne sommes pas encore allés voir Molly à la morgue, ça serait plus que probable que nous trouverons de l'antigel dans le cadavre.

-Plus que probable, oui...Son meurtre a été même revendiqué, il y a deux jours. On a reçu une lettre ici, au Yard. Le tueur qui s'est occupé du docteur Wesley Williams se nomme Gavaudan.

-Ga…Gavaudan ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Sherlock fit alors un pas vers la droite et détacha une autre photographie du mur : John, en l'observant, comprit qu'elle représentait une gravure d'une sorte de gros loup qui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles. Puis, en regardant un peu plus attentivement, il remarqua que les mots écrits sur le côté de la photo ressemblaient à du français, plus ou moins. Il fronça les sourcils alors que le détective raccrochait l'image au mur, là où il l'avait prise.

« C'est du français, non ? On dirait en tout cas, mais je le trouve étrange.

-C'est de l'occitan, une langue du sud du pays. « _Gavaudan_ » est le mot occitan pour désigner une ancienne région française nommée le _Gévaudan_.

- _Gévaudan_ ? Ça me dit quelque chose.

-Logique, la région est connue de l'autre côté de la Manche. Au XVIIIème siècle, elle a défrayé la chronique avec l'histoire d'une bête énorme, une sorte d'immense loup qui tuait les humains : il y aurait même plus de cent victimes. Elle a sévi pendant presque trois ans, de juin 1764 à juin 1767, mais a fini, semble-t-il, par être tuée par un paysan. Mais, plus récemment, l'hypothèse d'un possible tueur en série semble réellement étudiée et serait plus que plausible.

-Hum. Une sorte de Baskerville à la française. »

Sherlock rit doucement.

« En effet, on peut voir ça comme ça. Gavaudan semble maquiller ses crimes comme si ses victimes avaient été tuées par un gros chien et c'est en ça que je le rapproche du Rôdeur Mortel.

-Tu ne vas pas un peu vite en besogne ? Rien ne te prouve qu'il y a un lien entre les deux.

-C'est pourtant évident, pesta-t-il. Ils utilisent tous les deux le même mode opératoire.

-Enfin, ça n'est pas complètement vrai…Sauf si…

-Sauf si ?

-Si on monte au niveau supérieur. En gros, on peut les lier parce qu'ils maquillent tous les deux leurs crimes de la même manière, c'est-à-dire en mettant en scène des attaques…d'animaux dangereux, en quelque sorte. »

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock sourit franchement, puis se retourna vers les fauteuils. Il s'assit, pensif, mais John sentait son enthousiasme et son excitation perler de plus en plus. Il était enfin confronté à une enquête digne de lui et de ses formidables capacités de déduction. Toutefois, vu que sa vue lui faisait de plus en plus défaut, ça allait être difficile pour lui de travailler tout seul...Enfin, seul... Il releva la tête : John était encore là, dans le salon, les bras croisés, en face de lui. Désormais, sa présence n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait -même s'il était plus qu'heureux d'à nouveau partager quelque chose avec John après tout ce temps…- mais dont il avait besoin. Il se souvenait bien du jour où il lui avait dit qu'il devait devenir ses yeux : maintenant, s'il partait à nouveau, il allait avoir encore plus de mal à remonter la pente, tant sur le plan médical que sentimental. John allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'ils entendirent les petits pas feutrés de Mrs Hudson dans les escaliers. Elle arriva, mais resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, comme soucieuse. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais elle sentait la nostalgie l'envahir quand elle voyait ses locataires assis tous les deux dans ce salon, en pleine réflexion, l'esprit harassé par un nouveau cas toujours plus glauque et sordide. Puis, elle finit par murmurer :

« Je suis confuse, Sherlock.

-Pourquoi donc, Mrs Hudson ?

-Il y a un homme qui attend dans ma cuisine et qui ne cesse de demander à vous voir. J'ai beau lui avoir dit que vous n'officiez plus comme détective depuis plus d'un an, mais il n'en démord pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut réellement vous consulter, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, vu…l'étrangeté de la situation.

-Quel est son nom ?

-Oh, euh…Je crois qu'il s'est présenté sous le nom de Tomas Piarrey Jr, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Sherlock se redressa et déposa alors subitement son avant-bras sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il avisa John, puis sa logeuse, plus que perturbé, puis finit par répondre avec une injonction certaine :

« Faites-le monter, s'il-vous plaît. Si cet homme se montre aussi…insistant, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison pour venir me voir. John et moi l'attendons. »

La vieille femme acquiesça, alors que l'ancien détective joignait ses mains au niveau de ses doigts, les coudes posés sur les côtés du fauteuil, réellement songeur, presque ébahi du comportement que paraissait adopter M. Tomas Piarrey Jr. Il était persuadé qu'il avait un lien possible avec le Rôdeur Mortel, un lien que la mort de Susan Hardy avait vraisemblablement révélé. Alors, pourquoi venait-il se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il demeurait réellement préoccupé par cette attitude à la limite de l'irréflexion. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le dossier de son siège, sans un mot, alors que John, lui aussi, semblait tout aussi pensif que lui.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux lorsque Mrs Hudson revint au premier étage, cette fois-ci accompagnée, et un peu plus souriante. Lorsqu'ils virent le fameux Tomas Piarrey Jr., John ne put s'empêcher de trembler, parce qu'il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Et, lorsqu'il avisa Sherlock, il comprit en un éclair que celui-ci ressentait la même chose que lui. Piarrey n'était pas très grand -un petit mètre soixante-quinze à vue d'œil-, avait les cheveux bruns, impeccablement coiffés, et implantés de façon à ce que son front paraisse plutôt haut. Il portait également un imper sombre et un peu élimé. Ses yeux étaient au demeurant plutôt grands, et d'une couleur à la limite de l'indéfinissable. Sa chemise blanche et boutonnée jusqu'au col était plus ou moins égayée par une cravate noire bien nouée, qui s'accordait parfaitement au sinistre de son costume deux-pièces. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et réellement intimidé d'être en face d'eux. John fut le premier à se montrer affable et lui tendit la main. Il la serra timidement, puis Sherlock fit de même et l'invita ensuite à s'assoir. Dès qu'ils furent tous en place, Mrs Hudson se dirigea vers la cuisine, guillerette, après leur avoir annoncé qu'elle allait leur préparait du thé. Sherlock joignit à nouveau les mains, préoccupé par l'étrange sentiment de déjà-vu qui commençait à réellement l'animer. Mais, il ne montra absolument rien et prit la parole, stoïque :

« M. Piarrey…Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour vous viendriez me voir de manière aussi…spontanée. Et, vous semblez plus que désireux de me rencontrer. »

Tomas Piarrey se tritura les doigts, l'air visiblement nerveux. Il baissa les yeux, puis releva précipitamment la tête, offusqué :

« M. Holmes, vous devez me croire ! Je ne suis qu'un humble chef de gare irlandais ! J'ai beau avoir travaillé avec M. Harold Hardy, je…Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de sa fille !

-Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu ceci, M. Piarrey. Je trouve juste vos relations avec la victime et avec son père plus que louches. Et vu les circonstances de la mort de Susan Hardy, permettez-moi de me poser des questions.

-Je…J'avais quelques problèmes d'argent quand j'ai rencontré Susan Hardy. J'étais en phase de divorce, et je suis devenu son client malgré le peu de moyens que j'avais et le coût anecdotique de ses honoraires. Je crois que…Je crois que mon histoire l'a touchée, alors c'est pour cela qu'elle a été gentille avec moi. Une fois mon affaire réglée, nous sommes restés en bons termes, et nous sommes même devenus amis. J'ai ensuite rencontré son père, Harold Hardy, qui m'a proposé son aide financière. Je l'ai refusée, embarrassé, et il l'a complètement accepté. Je...Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de sa fille. Elle était mon amie, et...J'ai vraiment été sous le choc quand j'ai appris que...qu'elle était morte... »

Mrs Hudson interrompit leur petit échange en apportant un plateau où trônait une théière de porcelaine accompagnée de trois petites tasses. Elle le déposa sur la table, puis s'éclipsa à petits pas envolés. John servit alors un thé à leur client, mais n'en proposa pas à Sherlock -il savait que c'était inutile-, et en prit un lui aussi.

« Bien. Reprenons, M. Piarrey. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir aujourd'hui ?

-Je...Je crois que je suis suivi, M. Holmes. J'ai...J'ai même peur pour ma propre vie... »

Il baissa la tête, presque effrayé de sa situation. Il recommença à triturer ses doigts, complètement nerveux. John était attristé, et voir cet homme pourtant inconnu aussi tendu lui faisait presque de la peine. Il allait dire quelques paroles réconfortantes, mais il fut d'un coup coupé par Sherlock.

« Qui vous suit ? Avez-vous une petite idée de son identité ?

-Eh...Eh bien... »

Il se gratta la tête, soucieux.

« Je n'aime pas du tout les problèmes, vous savez : c'est même pour cela que j'ai changé de nom. Mon frère, en revanche...Lui, il savait s'en attirer. Aussi...Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que j'aie des problèmes aujourd'hui à cause de lui et de ses relations louches...

-Hum. Son nom, M. Piarrey ? Peut-être que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui.

-Oui, je peux vous l'assurer, M. Holmes.

-Qui est-ce, alors ?

-Son...Son nom est James, M. Holmes. James Moriarty. »

John manqua de littéralement s'étouffer, alors que Sherlock restait lui étonnamment impassible, les mains toujours jointes, les sourcils froncés, et plus que concentré.

« Mo…Moriarty ? », murmura alors John d'une voix extrêmement faible.

Piarrey acquiesça timidement. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Sherlock prit alors la parole, sec.

« Bien sûr, enfin. C'est plus qu'évident. Jasper Moriarty, c'est votre nom, si je ne m'abuse. C'est l'anagramme parfait de Tomas Piarrey Jr.

-O…Oui… »

L'ancien médecin était complètement sous le choc de cette révélation. D'ailleurs, après avoir prononcé le nom de leur ancien ennemi, il demeurait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, alors que le détective lui semblait beaucoup trop stoïque pour être honnête. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'y attendait. Après plus de trois ans, il était confronté au frère de son pire ennemi, de son Némésis même, et il restait totalement de marbre. Même s'il semblait beaucoup inoffensif que son frère, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier de lui -une vieille habitude, assurément…-. Jasper Moriarty se gratta à nouveau la tête.

« Vous êtes culotté, vous savez, souffla Sherlock en reposant ses bras sur les accoudoirs. Je pense que vous connaissiez les différends qui nous opposaient, votre frère et moi. On ne peut pas réellement dire qu'ils étaient anodins.

-C'est…C'est allé si loin…

-Et, en cadeau posthume, continua-t-il, votre frère vous aurait laissé ses « problèmes », comme vous le dites, sur le dos ? Qui vous suivrait, selon vous ? Qui en voudrait à un simple chef de gare ?

-Un…Un homme. Je ne l'ai pas vu en détail mais je crois qu'il me suivait. C'est…réellement perturbant. Il me suit depuis que j'ai quitté Belfast pour régler quelques affaires à Londres. Je ne sais pas qui il est, et j'aimerais que…que vous trouviez son nom et son but. Je ne dors presque plus à cause de lui, M. Holmes. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous… »

Sherlock resta pensif et silencieux un long moment. Puis, il reprit :

« Est-ce qu'il a tenté quelque chose contre vous ? Ou s'est-il uniquement contenté de vous suivre ?

-Il…m'a abordé.

-Où et quand ? »

Moriarty sembla réfléchir, avant de parler à nouveau :

« Quand je suis arrivé à Londres, il y a trois mois. Mais j'avais déjà reçu d'étranges mails avant.

-De quand datent-ils ?

-Ils sont vieux d'environ sept mois si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais rien ne me prouve qu'ils proviennent de cet homme, même si l'adresse e-mail était bien la même à chaque mail.

-Hum…Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose lorsqu'il vous a abordé ?

-Eh bien…Rien.

-Rien ?, finit par murmurer John. Rien du tout ?

-Il m'a juste donné ceci avant de s'éclipser. »

Il sortit alors un petit papier de la poche de son imper, et John le prit alors lentement. Il le déplia, puis le lut avant de reprendre la parole :

« Il vous a donné rendez-vous, non ? Ce soir, à vingt-trois heures, au vivarium de Londres. C'est l'adresse écrite sur le papier.

-J'ai peur d'aller à ce rendez-vous et c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous voir aujourd'hui. Je vais y aller, car l'homme qui me suit m'effraie réellement et je ne veux pas vraiment le contrarier. Je voudrais que vous m'accompagniez. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité avec vous à mes côtés, M. Holmes. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien du tout, toujours aussi concentré. Puis, il soupira bruyamment. John tourna alors la tête vers lui, et reprit :

« Que faisons-nous alors ?

-Vingt-trois heures, au vivarium…C'est assez inhabituel comme lieu de rendez-vous. »

Il se leva lestement :

« Assez inhabituel pour qu'on s'y intéresse un tant soit peu sérieusement.

-Alors, nous y allons, je suppose.

-Bien sûr, John. »

Il se tourna alors vers Moriarty :

« Nous vous retrouverons ce soir au vivarium.

-Alors, vous allez m'aider, M. Holmes ?

-Votre cas est réellement intéressant. Et vu que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toute cette affaire, j'accepte de vous aider, tant en tant que détective qu'en tant que consultant pour le Yard. »

Moriarty sourit béatement, comme réellement soulagé. Finalement, tous se levèrent et se serrèrent la main : le rendez-vous était désormais terminé.

« Merci, merci, M. Holmes…Vous me sauvez la vie… »

Sherlock était mal à l'aise : John le voyait bien. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment les effluves intempestifs de gentillesse ou de familiarités. Puis, Moriarty quitta le salon, laissant le duo seul dans l'appartement. Alors John soupira bruyamment, comme si toute sa pression retombait :

« Eh bien, quelle histoire…

-C'est le cas de le dire. », murmura le détective en se rapprochant du mur.

Il sortit un feutre de sa poche, barra le nom de Piarrey Jr. Et le remplaça d'une écriture nerveuse par « J. Moriarty. ». Il soupira lui aussi, puis déposa sa main contre son menton :

« Hum…Ça ressemble à un beau sac de nœuds. Et, le vivarium…C'est vraiment étrange comme lieu de rendez-vous, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Plutôt, oui. Un vivarium…Le temple du silence…

-Le temple du silence ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les vivariums accueillent majoritairement des reptiles, des insectes ou des arachnides. Ce ne sont pas les plus causants des animaux, entre nous…

-Hum… »

Soudain, il se retourna vers John, une expression d'intense concentration imprimée sur le visage.

« J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir, sourit-il. Ce petit rendez-vous est plus que prometteur et je pense bien que nous aurons quelques surprises une fois au vivarium. »

 **XxX**

Il soupira lorsqu'il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son manteau : il n'était pas vraiment fier de ce qu'il avait fait mais également de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le piège qu'il avait tendu à Sherlock Holmes était horriblement odieux et astucieux, dans le mauvais sens du terme. Il s'était contenté de suivre les instructions de son contact, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer ce soir, au vivarium. Il savait que Sherlock Holmes percutait vite, et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour tout comprendre. Il réfréna un tremblement alors qu'il composait le numéro de l'homme qui avait provoqué autant de remous dans sa vie. Il entendit clairement la numérotation, puis il déglutit lorsqu'on décrocha de l'autre côté :

« J'attendais votre appel, Jasper.

-Je le sais, Monsieur. J'ai fait…ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire.

-Je sais, et je suis réellement satisfait. Dites-moi, quand allez-vous recevoir les cuves d'antigel, à Belfast ?

-Après-demain, Monsieur. Je rentre là-bas dès demain matin pour m'occuper de la réception des cuves.

-Bien, bien, du bon travail, comme à votre habitude. Je vous donnerai les trente-cinq mille cinq cents livres dès que j'aurai récupéré l'antigel.

-B…Bien.

-Oh, ne vous montrez pas aussi inquiet. Tout ira bien. Sherlock Holmes me connait bien : il me court après depuis le mois de novembre…

-Je…Je vous fais confiance, Monsieur.

-Et je vous en remercie, mon cher. La confiance d'un homme comme vous peut s'avérer particulièrement utile. Je vais devoir vous laisser, mon ami. Je dois me rendre immédiatement à Belmarsh. J'ai une vieille connaissance qui y croupit et elle a besoin de mon aide pour quitter ce sordide trou à rats. Au plaisir de vous parler à nouveau. »


	5. Chapitre IV

Le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi rentrait dans le salon et l'éclairait de ses rayons couleur de miel. John, assis dans son fauteuil habituel, regardait le journal télévisé avec une tasse de thé dans la main. Il se sentait bien ici, il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez lui, et même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû retourner voir Mary, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il ressentait presque une certaine culpabilité à éprouver de tels sentiments, mais il avait choisi de l'ignorer, non sans mal. Sherlock, lui, restait devant le mur où il avait épinglé son nombre faramineux de documents. Il était bien évidemment silencieux, comme à son habitude, parce qu'il était en proie à une intense réflexion. Le rendez-vous au vivarium l'intriguait réellement, parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus : même s'il ne le montrait pas, il trépignait d'impatience. L'imbroglio qu'il avait sous les yeux brillait par son immense complexité, et il avait plus que hâte de mettre les pieds là-dedans. Soudain, alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce calme apaisant seulement perturbé par les babillements de la télévision, John ne put retenir une exclamation :

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Intrigué, Sherlock quitta son mur et se rapprocha de lui. Il s'accouda au fauteuil, et avisa ensuite le poste de télévision. Il haussa un sourcil, soupira, puis finit par répliquer, sec :

« Je peux savoir quelle est l'information exclusive issue de la télé-poubelle justifie un tel manque de sang-froid, John ?

-Regarde et tu comprendras ! »

Il soupira à nouveau, mais ne pipa pas lorsque l'ancien médecin attrapa la télécommande et augmenta le son du poste. Une voix féminine résonna alors dans le salon :

« Un nouveau cas sème la zizanie à Scotland Yard. Alors que la prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh était réputée pour être totalement hermétique, nous pouvons vous confirmer de source sûre que l'un de ses détenus s'est évadé i peine quelques heures. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et se recula alors. Toutefois, alors que John restait plus que concentré sur le peu d'informations qu'étaient capables de livrer tous les journaux télévisés, le détective, lui, ne parvenait même plus à écouter, obnubilé par cette explosive nouvelle. Si un homme avait pu quitter l'enfer de cette prison, il était clair qu'il était réellement dangereux et il fallait s'en méfier comme de la peste. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un autre fou furieux, un autre détraqué, un autre aliéné, dans la nature…Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec le Rôdeur Mortel et ce fameux Gavaudan qui venait de débarquer sur l'échiquier de cette enquête, et il savait aussi que le retour de John allait le perturber également. Sa grande priorité pour le moment était de rester concentré.

« Un homme a réussi à s'échapper de Belmarsh, Sherlock ! Je croyais jusqu'à maintenant que c'était impossible !

-C'est le cas, John. Personne ne sort de Belmarsh, excepté les cadavres de ses prisonniers. Qu'un homme ait réussi à s'en évader est purement et simplement chimérique. »

Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le couloir et passa son manteau :

« Que…Que fais-tu ?!

-Je vais à Belmarsh. Je dois en savoir plus : j'ai quelques questions qui ne désirent que des réponses.

-Mais…

-Prendrais-tu la peine de m'accompagner ?

John ne dit pas un seul mot, mais finit par se lever après avoir éteint la télévision. Lui aussi semblait avide de réponses finalement.

 **XxX**

La prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh était une prison pour hommes située à Thamesmead, district royal de Greenwich, Sud-Est du Grand Londres. Et même si les uns la présentaient comme le Guantanamo britannique en raison de détentions louches lors d'affaires de terrorisme, les autres la reconnaissaient comme une geôle particulièrement efficace. Aussi, qu'un détenu parvienne à s'en échapper était surtout considéré comme quelque chose de fortement improbable. John, lorsqu'il posa pour la première fois les yeux sur ses murs de brique rouge, ne put réfréner un tremblement tant le lieu l'intimidait : il le trouvait particulièrement sinistre. Sherlock, lui, trépignait presque d'impatience face aux hauts murs de la prison. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, souriant à pleines dents :

« Allons-y John ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'en savoir plus !

-Tu es incroyable…On va dans l'un des endroits les plus glauques du Grand Londres, et tu as l'enthousiasme d'un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël !

-Tu devrais être habitué maintenant », renifla-t-il.

John rit doucement, et un sourire resta ensuite sur ses lèvres.

« Je le suis, mais ça m'étonne à chaque fois.

-Eh bien, allons-y ! »

John acquiesça, puis lui et Sherlock se dirigèrent vers le petit comptoir situé sur le côté des murs. Un gardien à la mine patibulaire semblait presque attendre qu'on le visite, et il leva la tête lorsqu'il les vit arriver à son niveau :

« Messieurs. »

Sherlock présenta alors sa plaque du Yard et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau :

« Mon ami et moi venons au nom de la police judiciaire. Nous voulons en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse évasion.

-Vos noms ?

-Sherlock Holmes

-John Watson.

-Pièces d'identité. »

En soupirant, Sherlock tendit la sienne alors que John donna sa carte avec un peu plus de calme. Le gardien les examina scrupuleusement, puis leur rendit d'une main lente et lasse -il semblait s'ennuyer profondément-. Ensuite, il pianota un numéro avec son combiné fixe de téléphone, déposé sur le bureau en face de lui, décrocha, puis engagea la conversation :

« Oui, Andrew, c'est Larry. Il y a des flics qui enquêtent sur la disparition du prisonnier juste en face de moi. Ok. Tu veux bien t'en occuper ? Génial. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha puis les avisa à nouveau :

« Mon collègue Andrew Eliens va vous guider dans Belmarsh. Il faudra juste que vous passiez aux portiques détecteurs de métaux.

-C'est très aimable à vous », reprit alors John.

Sherlock ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de sourire froidement : il détestait toutes ces précautions que l'on était forcé de prendre en milieu carcéral dès que l'on voulait y rentrer en toute honnêteté. Oh bien, sûr, il les savait nécessaires, indispensables même, mais il avait juste l'impression de perdre son temps. Il soupira, mais ne dit rien. Ça n'était pas le moment de faire de vagues.

 **XxX**

Une fois les portiques de sécurité passés sous la houlette d'Eliens -il était arrivé au comptoir cinq minutes après le coup de fil-, celui-ci commença son travail de guidage à travers la prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh. Les cellules étaient assez espacées les unes des autres, et la seule chose qui permettait de les visualiser sur les murs gris étaient leurs portes de fer. Elles étaient lourdes, épaisses de plusieurs centimètres, et seules de petites ouvertures permettaient d'en voir l'intérieur. Sherlock remarqua qu'une série de huit grilles séparait le couloir où l'évadé avait été parqué et l'entrée de Belmarsh, et il se demanda alors comment il avait pu s'échapper de cet endroit. Même lui aurait eu du mal, malgré ses compétences dans tout un tas de domaines plus ou moins légaux. Une fois qu'ils furent au niveau de la cellule, le détective se frotta les mains, souriant :

« Bien ! Dites m'en plus sur cette évasion.

-Elle s'est produite à quinze heures douze, cet après-midi, commença alors le gardien Eliens.

-Qui s'est évadé ?, murmura John.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner son nom, M. Watson. Vous devez comprendre que c'est la politique de notre établissement.

-Elle est absurde !, hurla presque Sherlock. Je travaille pour Scotland Yard et j'ai besoin de connaître le nom de cet homme ! »

Il pesta, mais se calma d'un seul coup après quelques secondes. Il rétorqua alors, certes radouci mais cruellement acerbe :

« Dites-moi…Le problème, dans toute cette histoire, c'est que vous n'avez pas le droit de me le dire à cause de votre pseudo politique, ou que vous ne _voulez_ pas me donner son nom ? »

Le silence d'Andrew Eliens fit office de réponse. De plus, il baissa la tête et les yeux, ce que Sherlock comprit aisément comme un aveu de culpabilité. Aussi, il croisa les bras, suspicieux :

« Je vous écoute, Eliens.

-Eh bien… »

Il se tut pendant quelques poignées de secondes.

« Vous n'êtes pas très causant, répliqua alors John, tout aussi amer que son ami.

-Eh bien, en fait…, murmura-t-il en se grattant la tête, embarrassé.

-Eh bien ?!

-Ce prisonnier, lorsqu'il a été amené à Belmarsh il y a environ dix-huit mois, n'a été enregistré sous aucun nom.

-Vraiment ? C'est plus qu'étrange, souffla Sherlock. Il semblait réellement agacé et désireux de gagner du temps afin de rentabiliser celui qu'il perdait clairement dans cette prison.

-Juste un matricule. REOM-70.

-Et que signifie-t-il ?

-70 est son année de naissance. Je ne saurais vous donner de plus amples informations.

-Hum. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Il ne sortait pratiquement jamais en fait.

-C'est tout ce que vous pouvez me dire ?! Oh non, attendez, reprit alors le détective. Je suppose que c'est tout ce que vous avez le droit de divulguer, non ?

-Je n'ai pas l'autorisation de vous en dire plus, M. Holmes.

-Hum. Evidemment, renifla-t-il avec mépris. Je ne suis même pas surpris en réalité.

-Je…Je peux vous conduire à mon supérieur hiérarchique si vous le souhaitez…

-C'est inutile…, soupira-t-il en décroisant les bras. Donnez-moi juste les circonstances de cette évasion dans les moindres détails.

-C'est mon collègue Jack qui s'en est occupé ce matin. Il doit être à l'infirmerie. Suivez-moi.»

Le duo acquiesça puis emboita le pas au gardien de prison qui les conduisit jusqu'à la fameuse infirmerie de la prison de haute sécurité de Belmarsh. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la pièce après avoir passé trois autres grilles supplémentaires, et John ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux devant la lumière blanche et blafarde du lieu. L'infirmerie de cette prison était tout à fait conforme à l'image qu'on pouvait s'en faire : effroyablement pâle, exigüe, et aux relents d'odeur de désinfectant -et de mort, il fallait le reconnaître-. La seule chose qui pouvait l'égayer était une table d'inox simple et clairement aseptisée au milieu de la pièce. Et, lorsque John déposa les yeux sur le fameux Jack, le gardien qui s'était occupé du prisonnier ce jour-là, il trouva bizarrement qu'il ressemblait à la pièce -tout aussi blanc et maladif-. Il s'avança vers eux et leur tendit la main. John fut le premier à la serrer alors que Sherlock semblait peu concentré par la situation :

« Jack Whitby, Messieurs. C'est moi qui ai géré l'évadé ce matin. »

Soudain, Sherlock s'avança vers la table d'opération et attrapa l'un des scalpels qui était négligemment déposé dessus. Il l'observa, mais John le vit clairement papillonner des yeux. Sur le coup, il ressentit une profonde tristesse : il avait l'impression que son meilleur ami se mourait sous ses yeux. Il perdait le meilleur de ses sens, le plus utile, et lui ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Puis, Sherlock finit par prendre la parole :

« Dites-moi…Votre médecin est d'un genre spécial. Vous préférez le légiste au généraliste à ce que je vois…

-Nous soignons nos prisonniers, M. Holmes. Mais la présence d'un légiste est nécessaire. Le docteur Miyer travaillait pour nous depuis des années…

-C'est le docteur Miyer, votre légiste ?

-Non, notre médecin en chef.

-Il était en service lors de l'évasion ?

-Oui, et…

-Et ?

-On l'a retrouvé mort.

-Il a été autopsié ?

-Oui.

-Conduisez-moi à la morgue. »

Alors que Sherlock s'apprêtait à suivre le gardien, John l'attrapa au bras :

« Sherlock. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est fortement déconseillé d'entrer dans une morgue après une autopsie…

-Je sais, sourit-il. Mais je tiens à y aller même si je me doute déjà de la manière dont le docteur Miyer a été tué…

-Antigel ?

-Evident, non ?

-Plutôt oui. Alors pourquoi veux-tu y aller alors que tu es sûr de ce que tu vas y trouver ?

-Pour ça…, murmura-t-il alors en dévoilant un bout de papier qu'il avait caché dans la poche intérieure de son manteau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, reprit John sur le même ton.

-Un morceau de papier que je viens de trouver sur la table d'opération. Ça a l'air d'être une lettre de suicide, mais je n'en pas si sûr. C'est pour cette raison que je veux voir le corps et connaître les résultats d'analyse.

-Après tout, tu sais ce que tu fais, et ça j'en suis moi-même sûr pour le coup. Allons-y alors. »

Sherlock acquiesça puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la morgue, guidé par le gardien Whitby. Lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent et finirent par y entrer, John ne put rester bien longtemps impassible malgré son expérience militaire : il réfréna une légère nausée à peine quelques minutes après y être entré. C'était une scène insoutenable et atrocement sanglante, et même lui avait du mal à la supporter. Sherlock ne se montra pas aussi sensible que son ami, serra la main du légiste qui s'était occupé de l'intervention, et observa alors le défunt dépecé qui gisait sur la table. L'autopsie du docteur Anselm Miyer avait été réalisée dans les règles de l'art médico-légal : son corps avait été étendu sur le dos, les bras le long de ses flancs et ses pieds tourné vers l'extérieur. Le détective faisait face à une étoile de chair et de sang, au sens littéral du terme : c'était la manière dont on avait agencé le cadavre exsangue et livide, blafard et cireux au possible. Seule la belle couleur écarlate de ses muscles ouverts et de ses organes sanguinolents tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau légèrement parcheminée. Mais il lui semblait plus blanc encore qu'un macchabée habituel l'était : il y avait plus que jamais anguille sous roche. Sherlock fit le tour de la table, s'approcha alors de sa tête et de son cou -enfin, ce qu'il en restait- et prit alors une paire de gants de latex jetable -il y en avait une boîte pleine sur le côté de la table-. Ensuite, il ouvrit à l'aide de trois doigts la bouche du mort, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace suspecte. Il se redressa, pensif, puis reprit la parole :

« Qu'avez-vous déduit de cette autopsie, docteur ?

-Aucune trace d'ecchymoses ou de traumatismes divers. C'est comme s'il était mort de…

-De l'intérieur, reprit John.

-Exactement, M. Watson. C'est réellement étrange.

-Empoisonné ?

-Oui. Les analyses ont montré que c'était de l'antigel qui l'avait tué… »

Sherlock enleva alors ses gants et sortit la lettre :

« Je n'ai pas lu cette lettre, Messieurs. Alors que je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de suicide, ce que je viens d'apprendre détruit toute mon hypothèse. A moins que… »

Il l'ouvrit et la lut. Puis, il reprit, la voix sombre et grave comme s'il faisait face à une très grande certitude.

« Evidemment. C'est bien sûr une lettre de revendication.

-De qui ?, répliqua alors John.

-Gavaudan, soupira alors le détective.

-Gavaudan n'est pas incarcéré ici, ce qui veut dire qu'il a aidé ce prisonnier à s'échapper.

-Voila !, s'exclama alors Sherlock. Affaire résolue ! Il a dû s'infiltrer ici, sans doute sous l'identité du docteur Miyer. Le prisonnier a simulé une crise de folie pour le retrouver à l'infirmerie et, une fois le vrai docteur Miyer assassiné toujours de la même manière, ils sont sortis tous les deux de Belmarsh à la fin du service, l'un déguisé en docteur, l'autre en son assistant.

-Son…assistant ? Que racontes-tu là, Sherlock ?

-Oui, vous n'êtes pas observateur. Je crois bien qu'il y a une autre macabre découverte dans le placard de la morgue.

-Qu…Quoi ?!

-Des traces de sang sur la porte. Un jeu d'enfant. Même un aveugle l'aurait vu. »

Le gardien Whitby bondit alors jusqu'au placard et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Et, une fois encore, Sherlock ne s'était pas trompé : il y avait bien un autre cadavre dans le placard, tué de la même manière que le docteur Williams au St Barts -le maquillage sur son coup était le même, ce qui voulait clairement dire que Gavaudan l'avait tué-. Le détective s'approcha alors de l'une des tables d'opération et la tapota, guilleret :

« Allez, allez ! Apportez-moi ce mort ! Allons l'autopsier !

-Sherlock !, s'exclama alors John. Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas médecin légiste !

-Je pensais que tu serais prêt à m'aider.

-Je ne le suis pas non plus !

-Roh…Et alors ? On sait tous les deux manipuler les scalpels et je suis sûr que comme moi tu connais la théorie. »

Il se tourna alors vers son ami, qui s'était rapproché de lui, et mima dans l'air et du bout du doigt une sorte de Y, à quelques millimètres de lui. John haussa un sourcil, plutôt sceptique :

« C'est bien simple, pourtant. Incision en Y. On part de la base du cou jusqu'au pubis en commençant à creuser au niveau de deux petites branches bien espacées sur le torse, avant de joindre les incisions un peu plus bas. Puis, une fois que le corps est éviscéré, on s'occupe de la boîte crânienne en l'ouvrant avec une scie circu…

-Tais…Tais-toi d'accord ? On ne va _pas_ l'autopsier un point c'est tout. Notre priorité c'est de retrouver Gavaudan et le Rôdeur Mortel, et eux sont bien en vie, d'accord ?

-Tu n'es pas marrant en fait, souffla-t-il, désabusé. C'est élémentaire pourtant une autopsie. Tu sais, la morgue du St Barts est presque ma deuxième maison tant je me sens bien là-bas…

-Oui, et Molly m'a même dit que tu cravachais les cadavres de temps en temps. On sait déjà comment ce pauvre gars est mort, alors ne perdons pas plus de temps…

-Oui, tu as raison et je déteste l'admettre, soupira alors le détective. Partons. Messieurs… »

Sur ces mots, le duo quitta la morgue et retrouva facilement son chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la prison. Une fois sorti, John soupira puis tourna la tête vers son ami :

« Bon, on en sait un peu plus maintenant.

-Oui, et l'étape suivante c'est le vivarium, ce soir. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je ressens un mauvais pressentiment m'envahir.

-Toi ? Un pressentiment ? C'est bien la première fois…

-Il y a une première fois à tout, non ? Dis-toi juste que j'ai dû attendre plus de trente ans pour expérimenter celle-ci… »

Puis, dubitatif, il commença à marcher dans la rue, vers le monde aucunement vide et froid comme l'était celui de l'enfer de briques rouges qui lui tournait le dos. Et, même s'il était un vrai sociopathe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver étrangement rassurante cette masse grouillant dans la capitale, et qui elle était surtout bien _vivante_.

 **XxX**

Sherlock et John retrouvèrent Jasper Moriarty devant le vivarium de Londres à vingt-deux heures cinquante-six. Et celui-ci, lorsqu'il les vit arriver, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, certainement de soulagement. Il se tourna vers eux et leur serra alors la main avec un réel empressement, toujours aussi souriant :

« Oh, Messieurs, je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir…J'ai même eu peur que vous ne veniez pas…

-Je vous ai dit que je serai présent et je suis plutôt du genre à respecter mes promesses.

-En…En effet…

-Bien, allons-y !, sourit Sherlock. J'ai plus que hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui vous effraie depuis tout ce temps… »

Moriarty hocha la tête, puis les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le vivarium. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le bâtiment par la porte de service -leur intrusion était tout de même illégale-, et ils déambulèrent alors dans le grand hall du lieu, avec calme et lenteur. Le hall, malgré la pénombre et le pâle éclat froid de l'astre sélénite qui passait par les verrières et au travers des rideaux du vivarium, était vraiment imposant : à dire vrai, John avait plus que tout l'impression d'être écrasé par cette immensité obscure. S'il continuait à marcher, il finirait par s'engager sur l'un des deux escaliers au fond de la pièce qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, restant debout entre deux guichets d'accueil en bois verni -la lumière de la lune se reflétait dans le verre de leurs panneaux-. Sherlock regarda alors son téléphone :

« Vingt-deux heures cinquante… »

Il fut interrompu par le son lointain d'un clocher, dont les coups annoncèrent clairement l'heure qu'il était désormais. Lorsque le silence revint dans le hall, le seul bruit qui le perturba par la suite fut celui d'une série de pas lents et irréguliers un peu plus haut, à proximité des escaliers. Puis, une voix d'homme -que Sherlock devina trafiquée- résonna, sombre et grave, et rebondit par la suite sur chaque centimètre carré des murs.

« Bien, bien, bien…Je savais que vous viendrez. Je suis heureux de vous voir, Messieurs Holmes et Watson. Je dois dire, Jasper, que vous avez bien travaillé…

-Je vous demande pardon ?, murmura alors John.

-Pourtant évident, non ?, ricana le mystérieux inconnu. Je suis déçu de vous, M. Holmes. Je pensais que vous auriez deviné que tout ceci était un bien joli petit traquenard, et que Jasper était mon complice…

-Je l'avais deviné. »

Et, en regardant John, Sherlock comprit que lui aussi avait percuté dès cet après-midi. Oui, comme lui, il s'était méfié de Moriarty et était resté sur ses gardes.

« C'est vous qui me décevez d'avoir pondu un piège à la limite de la misère intellectuelle…Même si je savais que tout ceci restait un piège, j'y suis allé en connaissance de cause pour vous rencontrer.

-Je n'étais pas très en forme quand j'ai conçu ce plan…C'est de ma faute et je m'en excuse.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, reprit alors John.

-Vous me connaissez déjà, Messieurs. Depuis déjà un bon moment. »

Sherlock pouffa de mépris et déambula légèrement en direction des escaliers. Il coinça ses mains dans ses poches, puis finit par dire d'une voix grave et posée :

« Vous devez être le Rôdeur Mortel. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-Non, M. Holmes. C'est bien ainsi que la police m'appelle.

-A la bonne heure !, rit le détective, grinçant. C'était plus qu'évident. Toutefois, vu le panache et toute la mise en scène de vos méfaits et de vos crimes, je m'attendais à un traquenard beaucoup plus grandiloquent…Vous me décevez vous aussi, Monsieur. »

Lui aussi rit alors, mais son rire gras et machiavélique fit froid dans le dos de tous ceux présents dans le hall du vivarium. Puis, il commença à applaudir avec lenteur et sarcasme :

« Oui, vous êtes intelligent…

-Votre manière de tuer tous ces pauvres gens est plus qu'originale. La seule question à se poser ici, c'est pourquoi Gavaudan tue de la même manière que vous. Je suis convaincu qu'il a directement pris contact avec vous parce que le Yard n'a jamais dévoilé les causes de la mort de toutes vos victimes. Et, vu que vous êtes un homme particulièrement sympathique et magnanime, vous lui avez donné tous vos petits tuyaux pour envoyer des gens innocents six pieds sous terre. Mais…Gavaudan doit être jeune.

-Sur quoi vous appuyez-vous pour l'affirmer, M. Holmes ?, murmura alors le Rôdeur Mortel, que Sherlock devina suspicieux et curieux à la fois rien qu'au ton de sa voix.

-Enfin…, soupira alors Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières en maquillant ses crimes de la même manière que vous le faites, avec vos petites piqûres franchement agaçantes sur le corps de vos victimes. Aussi, je maintiens que ce Gavaudan est jeune parce qu'il a délibérément choisi une autre façon de camoufler ses crimes, ce qui fait que, d'une certaine manière, il…Comment dire…Voilà ! Il aime la mise en scène et veut se démarquer de vous, ce que je justifie par son âge et son incommensurable désir de reconnaissance. Quelle imprudence…Il lui suffisait de se cacher derrière vous et il aurait eu moins de problèmes… »

Il y eut un grand silence après cette déclaration -que dire, cette déduction-, puis le Rôdeur sembla s'éloigner dans l'ombre à pas longs et lents.

« Vous…me reprochiez mon manque de panache, M. Holmes…Vous allez être servi, mon ami ! A la revoyure ! »

Puis, il claqua des doigts. Et, lorsqu'une pétarade de balles retentit dans tout le hall, Sherlock réagit au quart de tour et attrapa John par le bras avant de se précipiter avec lui vers l'un des comptoirs d'accueil du vivarium. Toutefois, il se réceptionna mal lorsqu'il chuta au sol et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. La rafale ne dura qu'une petite poignée de secondes, mais John prit les choses en main dès que Sherlock et lui furent à l'abri. Il avait très bien vu que son ami s'était blessé : aussi, il le fit assoir contre le verre pratiquement brisé par les impacts de balle. Puis, il entendit des bruits précipités de pas et comprit que le Rôdeur Mortel et ses acolytes -dont Moriarty faisait partie- s'enfuyaient.

« Quel…salaud… », souffla Sherlock, grimaçant de douleur.

Il essaya de se relever mais John le força à rester assis.

« On…doit partir, John…Inutile de perdre plus de temps…

-Hors de question », rétorqua-t-il, étonnamment autoritaire.

Le détective leva la tête vers son ami, ébahi :

« Qu…Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!

-Tu es blessé.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai…mal atterri…J'ai juste un peu mal à…la jambe…

-Non, Sherlock ! Tu as une balle fichée dans l'épaule !

-Oh. C'est…problématique.

-Pro…Problématique ?! »

Il se pencha en avant et écarta les pans du manteau de son ami afin d'examiner sa plaie, mais finit par se relever en soupirant bruyamment : maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait certes plus rien à craindre, mais la pénombre l'empêchait de bien discerner les détails de sa blessure.

« Je ne vois rien du tout mais je suis persuadé qu'elle est restée là-dedans. Il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille, ça commence à pisser le sang…Je t'emmène tout de suite au St Barts. »

Sherlock attrapa alors brusquement la manche de John et la serra fortement. Puis, il cracha presque, la voix déformée à cause de la douleur :

« Non, non, c'est…inutile…Ramène-moi à Baker Street…

-Mais c'est totalement hors de question ! Tu as une blessure par balle, Sherlock ! Si ça s'infecte, c'est la gangrène qui te guette et ça se soigne très mal ! Tu veux vraiment te nécroser sur place ?! La, pour le coup, tu mourrais à petit feu !

-Rooh…Tu as été médecin militaire en Afghanistan… »

Il essuya une quinte de toux :

« Tu dois être un habitué de ce genre de blessure, non ? Alors…Ramène-moi à l'appartement, enlève-moi cette…foutue balle…et…Arrête de…contester mes choix…Je…Je sais _vraiment_ ce que je fais, d'accord ? »

John soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis aida son ami à se relever. Il coinça son bras valide autour de son cou et le fit retomber sur son épaule, puis le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de service qu'ils avaient emprunté à leur arrivée. Ensuite, une fois à l'extérieur, il héla un taxi et demanda alors qu'on les reconduise à leur appartement. Pendant le trajet, alors que Sherlock demeurait calme et silencieux malgré sa blessure et sa douleur, John lui jeta un petit coup d'œil : oui, il était vraiment incroyable. Alors que son épaule vomissait du sang et qu'une balle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses chairs à chaque mouvement, il ne lui demandait qu'une seule et unique chose : rentrer à la maison. Et, étonnamment, il ne put s'empêcher de doucement sourire en le voyant ainsi : lui aussi, maintenant, il se sentait à la maison, et il avait réellement l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis le premier jour où ils avaient pris un taxi ensemble. C'était étrange et rassurant à la fois, et tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Sherlock, malgré son sens aigu de la mise en scène et son goût prononcé pour les entrées fracassantes et les prises de risques, ne s'était pas exagérément mis en danger cette fois-ci. Il soupira, mais il ne vit pas que son ami avait perçu son sourire, et qu'il avait lui-même esquissé un rictus par la suite : oui, maintenant, leur duo était complètement reformé et rien ne semblait pouvoir le briser à cet instant.


	6. Chapitre V

Mrs Hudson, malgré l'heure tardive, ne dormait pas lorsque le taxi qui lui ramenait ses deux baroudeurs de locataires s'arrêta dans la rue, juste en face de sa porte. Elle était dans la cuisine, en peignoir, un verre d'eau dans la main : elle avait du mal à dormir depuis quelques temps. En entendant le taxi, elle marcha à pas lents jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée et étouffa un hoquet de surprise et d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit John passer le perron, Sherlock sous le bras, les yeux mi-clos et certainement inanimé : il semblait plus cadavérique encore qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jurer en se rapprochant de l'ancien médecin :

« Oh mon Dieu, John ! Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il est...

-Non, Mrs Hudson. Il est en vie, mais en mauvais état. Je m'occupe de lui à l'étage. Il s'est pris une balle et je ne peux décemment pas la laisser fichée dans son épaule toute la nuit. »

Elle acquiesça, grave :

« Je vous ramène tout le nécessaire et je vais vous faire du thé. Je pense que ça va vous faire du bien.

-Merci...

-Emmenez-le, ordonna-t-elle, déjà un peu plus calme. Il a _vraiment_ besoin de vous. »

John hocha la tête et, avec tout de même une certaine difficulté, il parvint plus ou moins à porter Sherlock jusqu'au canapé de leur appartement. Il l'aida à s'allonger à moitié, lui enleva son manteau et son écharpe, puis le fit ensuite complètement s'étendre sur le dos, son épaule blessée de l'autre côté du dossier du sofa. Malgré son expérience militaire, voir le sang couler -il commençait d'ailleurs à y en avoir un sacré paquet qui dégoulinait sur sa chemise bordeaux en tâches noirâtres-, l'éprouvait toujours, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui d'un ami aussi cher que Sherlock. Puis, celui-ci finit par gémir de douleur, tout à fait conscient du pitoyable de sa situation : la douleur lui semblait tant physique que mentale à cet instant. Toutefois, il n'avait pas peur : il était entre les mains de John et il savait qu'il le soignerait le mieux possible. Rien que de l'imaginer à son chevet faisait déjà battre son palpitant un peu plus fort -enfin, pour le moment, il n'aurait pas réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait tant sa blessure le faisait souffrir-. John releva alors légèrement ses épaules sur l'accoudoir au moment où Mrs Hudson revint dans la pièce avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle le déposa sur la table basse puis s'éclipsa pour préparer le thé. Il marcha alors avec empressement jusqu'à sa chambre et redescendit avec ses instruments de médecin : Mrs Hudson ne lui avait apporté que compresses, alcool à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et bandages de coton. C'était certes primordial mais insuffisant pour une telle intervention. D'ailleurs, cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait dû enlever des balles ou tout autre type d'impacts des chairs d'un blessé. Et il avait trouvé que tout ce temps, sans ce genre d'intervention avait plutôt été une bonne chose. Il soupira. C'était un miracle qu'il n'eût pas eu à le faire plus tôt vu la formidable propension de M. Sherlock Holmes à s'attirer de très gros ennuis. Trop gros, bien évidemment, même pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Il soupira encore une fois, puis retourna au chevet de Sherlock : il commençait à trembler -ce qui était tout à fait naturel-, mais ses yeux bleus, translucides et délavés exprimaient un calme olympien. Il tourna la tête vers lui, toujours grimaçant, mais John n'y perçut non pas la douleur sourde qu'il s'attendait à voir mais son habituelle raillerie moqueuse :

« Tu as été...étrange...ment...long, John…Suis-je donc...si...effrayant ? Même pour un médecin...militaire...?

-Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi..., rit très doucement John en désinfectant ses outils à l'alcool. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai vu pire que ça.

-Oui, et moi...aussi. Alors...Pourquoi suis-je...aussi...faible ?

-Parce que tu perds beaucoup de sang et que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme. Quoi que tu m'en dises, même si le mélanome est lent, il est là et il te ronge. Et aucun de nous n'y peut quelque chose.

-Je...Je hais ma situation...Je crève à petit feu, et...

-Sherlock, s'il te plaît. Ne dis plus rien. Ça te fait plus de mal que de bien que de gaspiller ta salive en paroles à la limite du délire fiévreux. Laisse-moi enlever cette foutue balle, dors et mange un minimum, et on reparlera sérieusement plus tard. »

Le détective ne pipa mot parce qu'il était plus que conscient que John avait raison. Et puis, s'il continuait à déblatérer ses peines de corps et de cœur, il le perturberait et l'empêcherait de bien travailler -ce qui, en ce moment, n'était pas franchement souhaitable, la perspective d'une balle restant prisonnière de ses chairs ne l'enchantant guère-. Il essaya de se relever, mais John, d'une poigne de fer sur son thorax, le maintint allongé sur le tissu du canapé.

« Non, tu ne bouges pas. Ça ne va qu'aggraver les choses et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu te vides de ton sang sur le sofa. Donc, tu restes immobile. »

Sherlock acquiesça tout doucement, mais ne put juguler son cœur fou qui commença à battre de plus en plus fort, plus qu'erratique, lorsqu'il perçut -certes, avec peu de distinction- les doigts de son ami déboutonner sa chemise et dévoiler son épaule blessée. Rien que ce contact anodin le troublait tant ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts. John examina sa blessure un bon moment, puis déposa sa main sur sa peau pour s'appuyer et pouvoir se pencher : de cette façon, il verrait mieux sa plaie et cette balle qui lui trouait la peau. Puis, il se redressa légèrement et murmura en tapotant son scalpel contre sa pince chirurgicale :

« Hum…

-Qu…Quoi, John… ?

-Attends un peu… »

Il se courba à nouveau en avant puis tapota doucement la plaie du bout de sa pince, ce qui arracha à Sherlock un petit gémissement de douleur :

« Tu as une chance folle, Sherlock.

-Pour…quoi ?

-C'est beaucoup moins profond que ce que je pensais. Je crois bien que la balle a ricoché avant de te toucher. L'enlever va être un jeu d'enfant. »

Le détective sourit faiblement :

« Un…jeu d'enfant, vraiment ? »

John soupira :

« Je t'ai demandé de te taire. Tu me perturbes plus qu'autre chose. »

Sherlock soupira et demeura silencieux, les lèvres pincées : lui aussi était perturbé par cette situation incongrue et il était persuadé que John n'en avait même pas conscience.

« Je peux endormir ton épaule si tu le souhaites. Tu ne sentiras pas la douleur.

-Si c'est si…peu profond…Autant aller à l'essentiel…

-Sherlock. Je vais te faire mal. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

-Tsk, pouffa-t-il, excédé. Cesse donc tes…petits avertissements et taille dans le lard. Enlève-moi cette foutue balle, nom de Dieu ! »

John respira bruyamment d'irritation. Puis, il approcha dangereusement son scalpel et sa pince chirurgicale de sa plaie :

« D'accord, c'est comme tu veux. Il ne faudra pas venir chouiner après si ça te fait trop mal. Je veux éviter et le sang et les larmes. »

Il commença son intervention par une désinfection totale de la plaie et, étonnamment, Sherlock parvint à rester silencieux. Puis, il débuta les choses sérieuses et tritura ses chairs en ignorant délibérément ses protestations dues à la douleur toujours plus croissante qui envahissait son ami et le mettait au supplice. Oui, ça n'était pas beau à voir et même franchement ignoble : ses muscles avaient été réellement troués, perforés même, par l'impact de la balle, et l'odeur de fer de son sang se répandait partout dans la pièce dès que John n'en touchait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fibre. D'ailleurs, il finit même par comprimer entre ses doigts un pan de son propre manteau, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé tant son affliction était grande. Après plusieurs minutes de suppliques et de gémissements de douleur ainsi que d'abjects bruits de chairs manipulées et presque torturées, John finit par atteindre la balle et parvint à la sortir avec une très grande lenteur et une méticulosité indéniable. En souriant, il la déposa sur le plateau et reprit le désinfectant ainsi que les bandages -maintenant que Sherlock l'avait lâché, il pouvait se mouvoir normalement-.

« Je vais panser tout ça maintenant. J'ai enlevé la balle : elle ne s'est pas fragmentée et tu ne risques plus rien. »

Sherlock resta aussi silencieux qu'un cadavre : il ne grognait même plus de souffrance, ce que John trouva sur le coup réellement intrigant. Il semblait presque à l'article de la mort. Alarmé, il se rapprocha de lui et prit son pouls : son cœur battait et il en soupira de soulagement. Alors, à sa grande surprise, son ami souffla et reprit en tournant la tête vers lui :

« Ça fait un mal de chien…

-Tu ne peux pas clamer que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, Sherlock, le réprimanda John, désormais rassuré, avec agacement. C'est évidemment douloureux d'enlever une balle, et c'est le médecin qui te parle depuis que tu es rentré à l'appartement. Donc, je vais panser tout ça, tu vas dormir et je demanderai à Mrs Hudson de te préparer un petit quelque chose à manger demain matin. J'ai du travail et je vais devoir partir tôt, un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs, il est déjà si tard que je crois bien que je ne vais même pas avoir la force de t'emmener jusqu'à ton lit. Tu resteras ici. »

Sherlock n'avait jamais vu une telle autorité chez lui, et il ne pipa mot, soufflé par cet aplomb. Il resta donc muet comme la Mort lorsque John le releva, désinfecta sa plaie avec une attention, une application et un soin qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et demeura singulièrement placide quand il sentit ses mains courir sur son dos, son bras et son torse pendant qu'il bandait sa plaie. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il le voyait pour la dernière fois et voulait nourrir sa mémoire de son image, et murmura :

« John, je…Enfin…Merci beaucoup.

-C'est normal, enfin. J'aurais fait la même chose pour Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Mary ou même Molly tu sais. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir mes amis en danger ou blessés. »

Une ombre voila son regard un millième de seconde :

« D'a…D'accord. De telles qualités humaines sont…admirables, pouffa-t-il avec mépris. J'aimerais que tu me reconduises à ma chambre, s'il-te-plaît.

-Je t'ai dit que…

-John. S'il-te-plaît. »

Sa voix avait grondé dans l'air, beaucoup plus forte que quelques minutes auparavant : il semblait déjà en bonne voie vers la guérison puisqu'il redevenait l'homme le plus irascible de toute l'Angleterre -le seul homme plus bilieux que lui ne pouvait être que son frère, Mycroft-. En soupirant, John l'aida à se relever et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre : de toute façon, même lui n'aurait pu le raisonner ou tenter d'intervenir contre son gré. Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce d'une seule main et ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Puis, il le fit assoir sur le lit et le détective se recula alors un peu vers le milieu du meuble. Ensuite, alors que John se préparait à sortir, il prit à nouveau la parole, ses pupilles polaires brillant dans la douce pénombre de la chambre :

« John. »

Celui-ci retourna vers lui, surpris et même curieux d'une telle apostrophe, si sèche et si minimaliste :

« Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock ?

-Assieds-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais que nous discutions. »

Il grommela mais prit tout de même place à côté de lui, assis sur les draps.

« De quoi, dis-moi ?

-De toi. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine ou du moins la politesse de te demander comment tu avais…tourné la page, suite au cas Olffstein.

-Eh…Eh bien…, commença alors John, abasourdi par son étrange question. Mary m'a bien aidé à…rebondir après l'affaire.

-Mary…, souffla alors Sherlock.

-Quoi, dis-moi ?! Je l'aime et elle me comprend !

-Mais je t'aime aussi et je comprends tout de ta petite personne rien qu'en observant ta démarche ! »

Il se recula, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc :

« Je te demande pardon ?! Je croyais que tes sentiments pour moi étaient morts et enterrés !

-Bien évidemment qu'ils ne le sont pas ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant ! Alors oui, même si tu ne sembles pas vouloir l'entendre, je suis toujours amoureux de toi ! »

John tenta de se reculer un peu plus mais Sherlock réagit au quart de tour et l'attrapa par la manche à l'aide de son bras valide.

« Reste là !

-Non, Sherlock ! Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation ! »

Mais il parvint à le ramener à lui, une immense colère transparaissant dans chacun de ses mouvements, nerveux et rapides. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agacé, que dire, enragé même

« Laisse-moi m'en aller ! Je suis crevé et je dois aller me coucher ! »

Soudain, Sherlock sembla redevenir phénoménalement apaisé et calme -c'en était presque effrayant en fait tant il semblait lunatique-, et il demeura beaucoup trop grave lorsqu'il finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix injonctive et malgré tout posée :

« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

Le médecin resta coi face à cette si étrange proposition -qui d'ailleurs sonnait plus comme un ordre à ses oreilles-, et la seule chose qu'il fut capable de répondre fut ces quelques mots alors que sa surprise grandissait seconde après seconde :

« Par…Pardon ? Tu es…sérieux ?

-Plus que sérieux. Reste.

-Hors de question », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton fort et autoritaire.

Le détective resta muet et lâcha alors son vêtement, lui montrant sans un mot qu'il acceptait sa décision et le laissait s'en aller une nouvelle fois : il consentait à cet avis et à sa sempiternelle solitude. Mais, lorsque John vit la pure lueur de tristesse, de désespoir même, dans ses yeux, il sentit son cœur diablement se serrer, se comprimer dans sa poitrine : il avait l'impression d'être de retour un an et demi auparavant, lorsqu'il avait choisi de partir et de l'abandonner dans le froid du 221B. Non, finalement, il ne pouvait le laisser : aussi, il reprit place à côté de lui, à sa grande surprise. Sherlock replia ses jambes contre lui, presque intimidé -oui, intimidé- parce que le comportement de John l'étonnait plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu…Tu restes ?

-Eh bien oui.

-Je ne pensais pas que…Enfin… »

Il se tut et baissa la tête :

« Ou…oublie, d'accord ? C'était juste…stupide, vraiment. Tu n'avais pas à rester avec moi contre ton gré.

-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai choisi de rester cette fois-ci », rit-il doucement.

Soudain, Sherlock bondit légèrement vers son ami et le serra contre lui à l'aide de son bras valide. John, même s'il fut réellement surpris sur le coup, accepta son désir d'étreinte et lui tapota le dos, presque embarrassé : il ne voulait pas se montrer trop familier avec lui parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui laisser de faux espoirs concernant leur relation, si étrange et si ambiguë -alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais perçue sous cet angle avant que Sherlock ne se déclare-. Finalement, lorsqu'ils rompirent leur contact, même si John aurait certainement dû se séparer de lui, il en fut totalement incapable car Sherlock garda une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci le mira alors dans le blanc des yeux, le regard trouble et indéchiffrable, puis passa furtivement la langue sur ses langues effroyablement sèches : oui, il était plus que jamais intimidé et stressé par cette situation tout à fait inédite. Il baissa la tête, puis finit par murmurer d'une toute petite voix qui trahissait son anxiété croissante -ou tout autre sentiment qui s'en rapprochait et sur lequel il ne voulait pas mettre de mots-.

« Je…Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? »

La question de John l'intrigua et il haussa un sourcil, dubitatif :

« Pour…quoi ?, répéta-t-il.

-Pourquoi me présentes-tu des excuses ?

-Eh…Eh bien, je… »

John était surpris de le voir aussi peu à l'aise, lui qui d'habitude se montrait si sûr de lui et si fier, narcissique même. Dans ses yeux, il ressemblait à un petit enfant, le genre de gamin toujours triste et accablé qu'on ne voulait que consoler. Il lâcha son épaule et laissa ensuite son bras ballant mollement retomber sur les draps. Il se sentait certes en confiance avec John, mais là, à ce moment précis, c'était une immense sensation d'inconfort qui se distillait dans ses veines : il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait ou de ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Je me doute bien que cette situation est vraiment difficile pour toi, parce que personne, même un sociopathe comme toi, n'aime _ad vitam æternam_ la solitude. Est-ce que je me trompe, Sherlock ? »

Il resta silencieux un petit moment, mais finit par soupirer et dans un souffle dire :

« Je ne sais pas ce que…je veux vraiment.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu étais toujours sûr de toi.

-Eh bien non, comme tu peux le constater, pouffa-t-il, presque méprisant. On dirait bien que je n'ai pas réponse à tout, surtout quand…quand je t'inclus dans l'équation. C'est…un vrai cercle vicieux, je crois. Si tu n'es pas là, j'ai en permanence peur pour toi à cause des menaces que tu as reçues et je réfléchis extrêmement mal. Si tu es là, avec moi, je suis perturbé par ta présence et je réfléchis mal également. J'en ai réellement assez, tu sais ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur prend le dessus sur mon cerveau et ça je…Je ne peux pas le tolérer… »

John déposa alors sa propre main sur son épaule saine dans une faible tentative de consolation -bien petite d'ailleurs comparé à la grande misère sentimentale et intellectuelle que semblait vivre Sherlock, une vraie traversée du désert-. Puis, il soupira légèrement et reprit la parole :

« Sherlock…Je crois que tu…Tu commences à sérieusement délirer. Je vais te laisser dormir et retourner dans le salon. Si je me réfère à ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne dormiras pas bien tant que je serai dans la même pièce que toi.

-Je…Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes…

-Mais je ne t'abandonne pas, enfin…Je serai dans la pièce d'à côté et pas plus loin, je te le promets. Je vais dans le salon et j'y reste. »

Soudain, alors que John se préparait à partir, Sherlock l'attira à lui et ne put s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser, comme il l'avait fait le jour où il était parti. Il fut vraiment surpris, rendu muet tant par l'ébahissement que provoquait ce geste que par les lèvres de son ami qui se pressaient doucement sur les siennes. Aussi, il ne reprit réellement ses esprits que lorsqu'il sentit sa main remonter vers sa nuque -il semblait devenir de plus en plus confiant, puisqu'il se basait certainement sur ses faux espoirs-, et il le repoussa alors brutalement malgré la délicatesse de cette étreinte inopinée. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se l'avouer, mais c'était pourtant le cas : il n'avait jamais vu une telle douceur chez lui et cette rareté la rendait d'autant plus précieuse. Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit malgré la pénombre les yeux de Sherlock se voiler de pure colère mêlée à une certaine tristesse, une douleur sourde envahit chaque fibre de son être. Il se dégoutait lui-même en réalité tant il se montrait lâche et couard. Cependant, il réussit à se calmer le plus possible et reprit d'une voix volontairement forte et impérieuse :

« Non, Sherlock. J'aime Mary, je te l'ai déjà dit, et nous allons même nous marier.

-Qu…Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

-Bien sûr que je le suis ! En quelle langue vais-je devoir te dire que c'est avec elle que je veux finir ma vie ? »

Il se redressa précipitamment et quitta le lit, prêt à s'en aller de la chambre :

« Je vais partir maintenant. Même si je me comporte comme un lâche égoïste avec toi, je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Tu…Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

-Et pourtant, je le fais. Oui, c'est certainement l'une des choses les plus…turpides sans aucun doute que j'ai décidées dans ma vie, je ne peux décemment pas entretenir avec toi cette relation incertaine, ambiguë et presque louche. Je suis pratiquement aux portes du malaise et je ne veux pas aller plus loin avec toi au risque d'entretenir tes faux espoirs. Alors, même si ça te fait du mal plus que de raison, je me dois de te dire que je crois qu'il ne faut plus qu'on se voie. Plus du tout.

-M…Mais… »

Son timbre de voix brillait par sa faiblesse, où ne perlait même plus la moindre once tant de colère que d'espoir. Il demeurait profondément las, et John avait pratiquement l'impression qu'il se mourait sous ses yeux, transi par ses sentiments effrayants et gravement destructeurs.

« C'est horrible de me faire ça, murmura-t-il. Même si…Si tu voulais que nous restions amis, tu ne serais pas correct en me le demandant comme tu le fais. Tu ne peux pas demander l'amitié de quelqu'un après qu'il t'a avoué qu'il voulait plus.

-Parce que tu t'y connais en sentiments ?

-Je sais désormais à quel point ils font mal lorsqu'ils ne sont pas partagés. Va-t'en maintenant. »

Alors que John quittait la chambre comme il venait de lui ordonner, il se prostra sous les draps en réfrénant ses larmes. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force de se battre pour lui, parce qu'il demeurait persuadé qu'un tel combat serait inutile. Comme toujours, il allait devoir combattre sa déprime et son chagrin en se lançant à corps perdu dans la traque de Gavaudan et du Rôdeur Mortel.

 **XxX**

John soupira de mécontentement dès qu'il arriva dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. Une sorte de chaos particulièrement bien organisé y régnait en ce matin de juin plutôt ensoleillé. Un nombre effarant de policiers se déplaçait partout dans les couloirs, des dossiers sous le bras, et semblait suivre un chemin certes prédéfini mais qui demeurais aléatoire aux yeux étrangers des civils qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur leur trajectoire. Différents postes de téléphonie fixe vrillaient les oreilles et les neurones de tout le monde avec leurs insupportables sonneries de crécelle exubérante et envolée. S'il était au Yard aujourd'hui, c'était pour une raison bien précise : il avait de nouveau été la victime d'un cambriolage, mais cette fois-ci, il était différent. Le cambrioleur -qu'il devinait être le même que la dernière fois- n'avait rien volé, mais avait fouillé la maison comme s'il avait été à la recherche de quelque chose d'important. John avait retrouvé sa maison en désordre complet, mais ce qui l'avait réellement perturbé était la présence d'une enveloppe en kraft, déposée sur la table du salon. Il n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était immédiatement déplacé au poste de police.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il avisa tout de suite Lestrade, qui semblait plus qu'occupé. Il lui décocha un petit regard désolé, et d'un geste de la main l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des bureaux alors que le téléphone sonnait et qu'une citoyenne se plaignait en vociférant juste en face de lui. Il acquiesça, puis lui obéit : il rejoignit la pièce puis s'assit dans le bureau vide. Il était de taille moyenne et complètement neutre et impersonnel. John frissonna : il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise ici. Et son malaise redoubla lorsqu'il entendit le pas caractéristique de Sherlock derrière lui. Il referma la porte, puis l'avisa d'un œil dubitatif et curieux, réellement intrigué. Toutefois, lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix claqua dans l'air tant elle était sèche :

« John ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai des problèmes.

-Je m'en doute, ricana-t-il. Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici, en face de moi, dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. »

Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit en face de lui, les mains jointes par les doigts et les coudes sur le bureau, étonnamment sûr de lui. John comprit en un instant qu'il avait érigé autour de lui une carapace particulièrement solide que même lui ne pourrait ébranler.

« En fait je viens pour…

-Cambriolage. »

John demeura interdit :

« Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as la même expression sur le visage que le jour où nous nous sommes revus, quand Mary et toi avez porté plainte pour le premier cambriolage.

-Oh.

-Même si je perds la vue, je garde quand même quelques vieux réflexes, rit-il, assez condescendant. Bref…Tu viens porter à nouveau plainte ?

-Non.

-Non ? Etonnant. »

John se gratta la tête et déposa l'enveloppe sur le bureau de bois. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, mais finit par la prendre avec une certaine précaution.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

-L'enveloppe que j'ai retrouvée chez moi après le cambriolage. A dire vrai, je suis persuadé que c'est le même cambrioleur qui a frappé chez moi à deux reprises, mais il n'a rien volé cette fois-ci. Oui, toute ma maison était sens dessus dessous, mais il devait chercher quelque chose.

-Hum. Puis-je ? »

Il acquiesça. Aussi, Sherlock examina l'enveloppe, puis prit un coupe papier et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et rapide. Il observa un temps les particules de cellulose, puis finit par étaler tout le contenu de l'enveloppe sur la table. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose en réalité : quelques documents, une photographie, et, surtout, des notes diverses et variées -et manuscrites également-.

« Bien…Qu'avons-nous là…

-Regarde, Sherlock. Sur cette note-ci, il y a écrit la date de notre rendez-vous avec le Rôdeur.

-Oui, il y a un mois…Là, c'est la photo du corps de Susan Hardy. Ici, un article de journal -on dirait le Daily Telegraph-. Ici…

-La gravure que j'ai vu sur ton mur. Celle de la bête du Gévaudan.

-Hum…Et là…Les lettres de revendication de Gavaudan.

-Etrange. Et ici…Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils puis attrapa le papier : c'était un autre article de journal, qui provenait certainement de _The Lancet Oncology_.

« C'est l'article qui a annoncé l'arrivée du DFT sur le marché.

-On est désormais sûr qu'il y a des liens évidents entre Gavaudan, le Rôdeur Mortel et le DFT. De plus, je n'oublie pas les pépins d'orange que j'ai reçus et qui m'incluent plus ou moins dans toute cette histoire. Tu as cependant l'air d'en être l'élément central. Ah, et il ne faut pas oublier l'évasion à Belmarsh et le meurtre du docteur Miyer par Gavaudan. Mais…Qui aurait pu s'en échapper, à ton avis ?

-Eh bien, un homme, très certainement, né en 70, donc dans la quarantaine, qui a du pouvoir et un réseau s'il est directement lié au Rôdeur Mortel et à Gavaudan. De plus, il a bien dû prévoir son coup car son évasion a été réalisée dans les règles de l'art. Toutefois…S'il est réellement lié à nos deux tueurs en série, il a également certaines…attaches avec les autres éléments de cette histoire abracadabrantesque.

-Donc, toi, moi, et le DFT.

-Oui. Et les pépins sont les avertissements clairs d'une vengeance prochaine. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et resserra les poings, comme s'il était pris d'une soudaine illumination. Il se releva, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, John se retourna vers lui, assez stupéfait :

« Que fais-tu ?

-Viens avec moi. On a besoin de renseignements et Mycroft pourra certainement nous en donner. »

Il se releva lui aussi, et lui emboita le pas alors qu'il marchait avec précipitation dans les couloirs de Scotland Yard.

« Je ne comprends pas, Sherlock. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de m'expliquer tout ceci avant que je ne me perde complètement ?

-C'est très simple, reprit-il alors qu'ils quittaient les locaux de la police judiciaire. Tellement simple que même moi j'ai eu du mal à le voir. Tu dois te souvenir du matricule du prisonnier évadé, non ?

-REOM-70.

-Oui. Supposons donc que RM signifie le Rôdeur Mortel. Il nous reste le EO, et on a le 70 qui nous renseigne sur sa date de naissance.

-EO… »

Soudain, pendant qu'il hélait un taxi et que celui-ci arrivait à leur niveau, il pesta bruyamment :

« EO. Pépins d'orange. Années 70. Je me suis un peu renseigné sur ce fameux Rôdeur Mortel il y a quelques jours et j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ici, on le connait mieux son sous autre nom, le « _Deathstalker_ ». On le trouve dans les zones désertiques, surtout en Afrique ou en Asie. Le principe actif de son venin est la charybdotoxine, et il pique ses victimes. Il peut tuer un être humain -les risques sont tout de même mineurs-, mais les personnes âgées, les jeunes et les allergiques courent plus de risques.

-Tu me parles d'un animal ? Et puis, c'est la manière dont le Rôdeur Mortel a camouflé ses crimes sordides à l'antigel ! »

Il sembla réfléchir lui aussi.

« A moins que…EO… »

Il reprit d'une voix blanche :

« Ça ne pourrait quand même pas signifier Elijah…Olffstein ?

-Oui. Tout concorde, surtout avec les meurtres et les pépins d'orange.

-Que faut-il en conclure, alors ? »

Sa voix était effroyablement faible et pâle : c'était évident que toute cette déduction étrange l'avait choqué.

« Soit l'homme qui s'est évadé était Elijah Olfftsein, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, soit…

-Soit ?

-Soit il se joue de nous depuis le début. Après mes recherches, j'ai appris que le Rôdeur Mortel désignait avant tout une espèce de scorpion. Aussi…Il est plus que probable qu'il s'agisse de l'homme que je poursuis depuis tout ce temps. La question qui doit se poser maintenant, c'est plutôt pourquoi continuer à jouer avec nous alors qu'il a eu des centaines de fois l'occasion de nous atteindre ? »


	7. Chapitre VI

Ouah, un tiers de mes reviews en une seule journée ! Je vous aime vous savez :)

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, ils me font plaisir et me motivent encore plus ! Je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre !

 **XxX**

Mycroft, comme à sa sempiternelle habitude, passait une bonne partie de sa journée dans le silence du club Diogène lorsqu'il fut informé du fait que son dynamo de petit frère voulait immédiatement le voir. En soupirant, il le fit attendre dans le salon réservé aux non-membres et le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. A sa grande surprise, John l'accompagnait : il connaissait pourtant la misère sentimentale que Sherlock avait traversé par sa faute et cela l'étonnait de le voir à ses côtés. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls -et donc enfin autorisés à parler-, Mycroft entama la conversation :

« Ah, Sherlock. As-tu enfin décidé d'entendre raison et de laisser mon aide financière ? Même si la mort du docteur Williams est fâcheuse, je suis sûr que…

-Je t'ai déjà clairement dit que je ne voulais pas de ton appui financier, l'interrompit alors le détective, agacé. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de tout cela.

-Pourquoi alors ?

-Elijah Olffstein. Il a été emprisonné à Belmarsh, si ma mémoire est bonne. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le regard de l'aîné des Holmes se voila. Puis, alors qu'il soupirait bruyamment, John reprit avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix :

« On dirait bien que oui, Sherlock.

-L'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, rétorqua alors Mycroft. Et oui, Sherlock. Tu te trompes. Il n'a jamais été interné à Belmarsh.

-Mais…, commença alors le médecin. Et le meurtre de Miyer ? Et le matricule REOM-70 ?

-REOM-70 désigne un détenu imaginaire qui a été faussement emprisonné à Belmarsh, pour les médias et les citoyens, du moins. En réalité, Olffstein a été parqué à Sherrinford et il était prévu qu'il n'en sorte jamais.

-Sherrinford ? La pire prison de tout le Royaume-Uni ?, murmura Sherlock, visiblement ébranlé. Un fort de malheur, sur un caillou perdu au milieu de l'océan…Il y a plus plaisant comme villégiature, mais c'est tout ce que cette crevure mérite.

-Attendez…, murmura John. Il « était prévu » ? S'est-il évadé ? »

Mycroft acquiesça en hochant la tête :

« Quand ?!, gronda alors son cadet, furieux.

-Il y a huit mois. Le MI-5 le cherche en secret depuis tout ce temps.

-Comment-a-t-il fait ?!

-Il a littéralement tout anéanti sur son passage. »

Un silence de mort s'installa dans le salon. Puis, Sherlock reprit la parole, pensif :

« Huit mois…Il pourrait donc être le Rôdeur Mortel. De plus, s'il l'est, on sait tous qu'il cherche à m'atteindre, c'est même totalement sûr. Aussi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend autant de temps pour mener sa vengeance à bien !

-J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui lors de sa captivité. Il est perfide, joueur et sadique. Le parfait héritier de Moriarty. Il joue avec toi, Sherlock. Et ce jeu est une partie d'échecs endiablée où il te mène à l'assaut de tes propres pions. Tu es prisonnier de son échiquier morbide.

-Et je continuerai d'y participer, coûte que coûte.

-Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, Sherlock, finit par murmurer John. A la limite du malsain. »

Il se retourna vers lui, grave, et le regard dans le blanc des yeux :

« Il n'est pas aussi périlleux que tu l'imagines, commença-t-il, étonnamment sûr de lui. Et aucun jeu, aussi pervers et malsain soit-il, n'est réellement dangereux pour quelqu'un sûr de sa victoire. Je me battrai jusqu'à ce que je gagne, un point c'est tout.

-Ton…raisonnement n'est pas bon. Il te nuira, un jour.

-Peut-être, mais c'est le mien. Et je m'y tiendrai, quoi que tu puisses en dire ou en penser. »

Ni Mycroft ni John ne répondirent. L'un, parce qu'il savait qu'il était incapable de raisonner son petit frère. L'autre, parce qu'il avait le sentiment que les mots assassins du détective sur ce jeu malsain lui étaient adressés, plus ou moins implicitement. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et, la drôle de sensation qu'il semblait ressentir fut tout de suite perçue par Mycroft. Aussi, celui-ci regarda Sherlock dans les yeux et lui décocha une œillade assez révélatrice de ses intentions, lui montrant clairement qu'il voulait qu'il quitte la pièce. En soupirant et en étant tout de même assez surpris, il s'exécuta et finit par laisser John avec son frère. Mycroft croisa les bras, et la conversation reprit :

« Pourquoi vouloir me parler seul à seul ?, commença alors John.

-J'ai peur pour mon frère. Et vous avez quelque chose à voir avec sa misère et sa tristesse. Alors, je veux vous mettre en garde. Ne lui faites plus de mal, plus jamais, ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Il a énormément souffert à cause de vous et j'ai beau ne pas le montrer, il compte pour moi, plus que vous ne le pensez. Je ne pourrai pas supporter qu'il continue à souffrir ainsi, surtout si c'est à cause de vous. Alors soyez honnête avec moi une bonne fois pour toutes. Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? »

Sur le coup, John fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, surpris qu'un homme comme Mycroft se montre aussi direct sur un tel sujet. Il se gratta la tête, embarrassé :

« Je…Je ne sais pas. »

Il pouffa, amusé :

« Vous avez au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître que les choses du cœur sont difficiles tant pour vous que pour lui…Alors, John, je vous le demande. Restez le plus neutre possible avec Sherlock si vous ne savez pas ce que vous ressentez réellement : ménagez-le, je vous en prie. Le but, c'est de tant éviter ses faux espoirs que ses déprimes névrotiques…

-Je…Je comprends.

-De toute façon, je connais bien mon frère. Il va énormément s'impliquer dans cette affaire, surtout si c'est bien lié à Elijah Olffstein. Aussi, il n'aura ni le temps ni l'envie de se concentrer sur ses sentiments. Tout ce dont il aura besoin, ce sera d'un soutien solide sur lequel il pourra s'appuyer. Est-ce que vous pourrez être cette épaule pour lui ? »

Le médecin resta silencieux et finit par doucement acquiescer. Oui, évidemment qu'il le pouvait. Et puis, Sherlock avait l'air d'aller très mal et le laisser seul l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne fallait pas non plus négliger sa culpabilité qui commençait à remonter, insidieuse, dans ses veines. Il croisa les bras, puis il comprit que l'échange qu'il partageait avec Mycroft se terminait. Mais, alors qu'il se préparait à partir, son interlocuteur termina leur conversation par cette dernière phrase :

« Prenez soin du cœur de mon frère. Parce que si vous le négligez et le foulez aux pieds, Sherlock ne s'en remettra jamais. Vous le tuerez de chagrin, comprenez-le. Et vous vous doutez bien que je ne le tolérerai absolument pas. »

John ne répondit pas et finit par quitter le salon sous le regard trouble et grave de Mycroft. Une fois dehors, il constata que Sherlock l'attendait, adossé au mur. En réalité, il ignorait qu'il avait en partie entendu leur conversation et qu'elle l'avait perturbé plus que de raison.

« Que fait-on maintenant ?

-Je l'ignore, reprit le détective. A dire vrai, même si nous avons des suppositions et des pistes, tout ceci reste très flou.

-Je sais. C'est à la limite du sac de nœuds.

-Nous devrions déjà essayer de retrouver la trace de Jasper Moriarty. Il pourra certainement nous donner quelques informations sur le Rôdeur Mortel, et peut-être même sur Gavaudan.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais on ne sait rien de lui. Rien du tout. Il est juste chef de gare à Belfast, c'est tout ce que l'on a…

-Certes, c'est mince, mais en partie suffisant.

-Vrai…Vraiment ?

-Fais-moi confiance.

-C'est déjà le cas », souffla alors John, d'une vois extrêmement basse.

Il parla si peu fort qu'il fut persuadé que Sherlock ne parvint pas à l'entendre sur le coup. Toutefois, il avait tort : bien évidemment, ses mots n'étaient pas passés inaperçus, et ils l'émurent même. Cependant, il demeura neutre, et ils prirent tous les deux un taxi pour rentrer sur Baker Street. Une fois rentrés, ils se servirent une tasse de thé, puis Sherlock resta un moment devant le mur aux photographies, son mug à la main, pensif et même plus que perturbé. Il but une gorgée de thé, puis se retourna vers John :

« Récapitulons, non ?, sourit le médecin. Ça me semble nécessaire.

-Bien…, commença-t-il en buvant à nouveau. Elijah Olffstein s'est miraculeusement évadé de Sherrinford il y a huit mois. Cela fait sept mois que le Rôdeur Mortel joue avec moi -comme le dit si bien mon très cher frère…-. Aussi, ça concorde totalement au niveau des dates. De plus, il y a le _Deathstalker_. C'est une espèce de scorpion. Et, il y a tout le reste. Les pépins d'orange. La charybdotoxine. Gavaudan. Les maquillages sur les cadavres. L'antigel.

-L'antigel. C'est un élément central de cette affaire.

-Evidemment. Mais, imaginons si la complicité de Moriarty est beaucoup plus importante que ce que nous pouvons penser.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Sherlock ?

-Il est chef de gare. Aussi, il a la main mise sur plusieurs trains et fait transiter une grande quantité de marchandises diverses et variées. En réalité, si c'est bien ce qu'il fait, c'est phénoménalement simple. Moriarty doit certainement fournir l'antigel au Rôdeur par le biais des trains, des trains qui passent probablement par Belfast.

-Oui…C'est simple. Diablement simple. Tellement facile et évident que l'on n'y pense même pas au premier abord !

-Voilà donc une partie du mystère résolue, sourit-il. Toutefois, il y en a d'autres de toute cette affaire qui demeurent un peu plus dans l'ombre et rien ne nous permet de les éclairer un peu. Et avec le nombre ridiculement petit d'indices que nous possédons, autant dire que nous n'allons pas aller très loin avec ça. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que nous devrions envisager maintenant, John.

-Nous parlions tout à l'heure de retrouver la trace de Moriarty.

-Il ne nous fournira rien du tout, j'en suis sûr. Il ne doit pas être au courant de toutes les manigances sombres du Rôdeur Mortel et même s'il pouvait l'être, il ne nous dirait pas grand-chose. Il doit tout de même avoir un certain sens de la loyauté, ou le Rôdeur l'effraie, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

-Ce serait déjà mieux que rien, non ?

-Pas faux. Autant suivre cette piste pour le moment en attendant des indices et des suppositions plus croustillantes. »

John acquiesça, puis, alors qu'il finissait son thé, ils entendirent tous les deux les petits pas de Mrs Hudson remonter l'escalier, ce qui les étonna tous les deux sur le coup. Elle aussi sembla surprise lorsqu'elle vit le médecin dans le salon de son locataire -ils semblaient pourtant en froid d'après ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle avait entendu…-, mais ne s'en formalisa pas et elle avisa alors Sherlock, assez sérieuse et son téléphone fixe dans la main :

« Que se passe-t-il, Mrs Hudson ?

-J'ai M. Lestrade en ligne. Et il semble qu'il y ait quelqu'un au St Barts qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. »

Elle tendit alors le combiné : le détective le prit et le porta alors à son oreille en s'éloignant un peu vers la cuisine. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot et se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de dire qu'il venait immédiatement sur place. Ensuite, il raccrocha, puis rendit le téléphone à sa logeuse. John comprit en un instant qu'ils allaient derechef quitter l'appartement.

« Où allons-nous, alors ?

-Au St Barts. D'après ce que Lestrade m'a dit, Harold Hardy y a été admis en situation critique et dès qu'il s'est réveillé, il a tout de suite dit qu'il avait des choses à confier à la police. Son état, même s'il s'améliore, est encore instable et il faut que nous nous dépêchions.

-Mais…C'est le père de Susan Hardy, non ? L'une des dernières victimes du Rôdeur.

-Oui. »

Il sourit à pleines dents :

« Alors, vu le contexte…Il va très certainement nous fournir quelques petits détails intéressants et, je l'espère, exploitables à notre échelle. »

 **XxX**

Harold Hardy était mal en point : John, avec son œil expert de médecin, le constata dès qu'il entra dans la chambre où il était alité. Alors que Sherlock déambulait dans la pièce et l'examinait avec une certaine méticulosité -il avait bien du mal à se défaire de ses habitudes-, il en profita lui pour détailler du regard l'homme qui les avait fait venir ici. Il était effroyablement pâle, mais une partie de sa peau tirait sur le verdâtre, mais son état ne permettait pas de lui donner un âge précis -toutefois, il avait certainement la bonne soixantaine-. Ses cheveux courts et filasseux recouvraient en partie son crâne qui commençait sérieusement à se dégarnir, et ses paupières à moitié closes cachaient des yeux couleur de prairie délavée. Lorsqu'Hardy remarqua leur présence, il leva légèrement le bras, et Sherlock lui serra doucement la main après avoir rejoint son chevet :

« Bonjour, M. Hardy, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et posée -John remarqua qu'il garda sa main dans la sienne et ce détail l'amusa, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi concilaint-. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que vous soyez dans cet état, dites-moi ?

-Le…Le…Rôdeur… »

Le détective, tout comme John, tiqua en entendant ce mot. Ils se rapprochèrent alors tous les deux un peu plus du lit du malade :

« Le Rôdeur…Mortel. C'est lui qui m'a fait ça…Vous savez, malgré son côté exubérant il…Il est quelqu'un d'assez prudent en réalité. Aussi, dès que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu trop à lui, il fait tout pour s'en débarrasser, de la même manière à chaque fois. La combinaison antigel et maquillage…Vous savez, elle a déjà bien fait ses preuves, comme vous l'avez déjà constaté tous les deux…

-Hum…, soupira John.

-Les crimes du Rôdeur m'intéressent depuis le premier jour, Messieurs. Mais…La mort de…de ma fille a accéléré les choses. Mû par la colère et le chagrin, j'ai entrepris de mener ma propre enquête en faisant jouer mon réseau de relations : c'est pratique d'être politicien parfois…, rit-il doucement.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé de suffisamment intrigant pour que le Rôdeur s'en prenne directement à vous ?

-Oh, ça n'est pas le cas…Ça n'est pas complétement lui qui m'a agressé…

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, M. Hardy ?, questionna Sherlock en lâchant sa main, certes intrigué mais de plus en plus intéressé.

-Je sais qui il est, M. Holmes. Je sais que le Rôdeur est Elijah Olffstein, et je suis sûr que…que vous en êtes arrivé à la même conclusion que moi lors de votre enquête.

-C'est le cas.

-J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et…Et je sais à quoi il ressemble…Alors, même si je n'ai pas vu grand-chose lors de mon agression, je demeure persuadé que…que ça n'est pas lui qui m'a blessé…

-A-t-il opéré de la même façon qu'habituellement ? Avec l'antigel ?

-O…Oui. Toutefois, il…Il a tenté. Il m'a attaqué par derrière alors que je me rendais à Scotland Yard et que je passais dans une ruelle assez peu fréquentée de Londres. Il a essayé de me planter une seringue dans le cœur, mais mes gardes du corps ont réagi au quart de tour. Tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est de me blesser au ventre, au torse, et à la tête. Il a réussi à s'échapper, et mes gardes m'ont tout de suite conduit à l'hôpital. Mais…

-Mais, M. Hardy ?, répéta John.

-Voyez-vous, lors de mon enquête, j'ai accumulé des preuves sur les actes du Rôdeur, des informations sur son identité et sur sa manière de procéder. Suffisamment de détails pour le retrouver et le coffrer une nouvelle fois…J'ai rassemblé toutes ces preuves dans une grande enveloppe en kraft cachetée que j'avais prévu d'emmener à la police aujourd'hui pour aider Lestrade et ses pairs dans l'enquête. Même si par le passé j'ai…J'ai participé à quelques magouilles louches, j'ai…J'ai choisi, après la mort de ma fille, qui a passé toute sa vie à promouvoir et à suivre les valeurs de la justice, de me ranger et d'apporter ma bien petite contribution à cette affaire, où j'étais tout de même impliqué. Toutefois…Lors de mon agression, on a volé l'enveloppe. Toutes mes preuves sont donc envolées. Ça me fend vraiment le cœur après le mal que je me suis donné… »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis John reprit :

« Et qu'avez-vous fait une fois réveillé, à l'hôpital ?

-J'ai tout de suite contacté Lestrade, qui m'a dit que c'était M. Holmes qui gérait l'affaire du Rôdeur Mortel. Il m'a ensuite…expressément dit qu'il allait vous contacter et vous faire venir ici le plus tôt…possible… »

Il rit faiblement mais grimaça de douleur à cause de la douleur qui lui martelait les côtes :

« Je vois qu'il n'a pas chômé…

-Nous nous connaissons depuis des années. Il…est l'un des meilleurs du Yard et j'ai beaucoup eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui lorsque j'étais encore détective-consultant. Mais…, reprit-il en se relevant et en s'appuyant contre le mur, dos à la fenêtre. Pourquoi ?

-Pour…Pourquoi ?, répéta le politicien.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous raconté tout ceci si vos preuves miraculeuses ont été volées ? Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à me dire tout ceci de but en blanc, non ?

-Je...Je vais être honnête avec vous. Ma mémoire commence à flancher et mes antidouleurs ramollissent mon cerveau également...Aussi, je...Je ne peux pas vous fournir la totalité de mes renseignements. Toutefois, je...Je crois me souvenir que le Rôdeur Mortel se terre dans un coin de l'East End, dans une planque sordide, un petit bar qui se nomme _Le Refuge de l'Oasis_.

-Étrange comme nom..., soupira alors John en croisant les bras, dubitatif.

-Logique toutefois. Les scorpions sont des animaux majoritairement présents dans des régions inhospitalières et souvent désertiques, rétorqua alors Sherlock, concentré. Mais, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi nous parler de tout ceci ? »

Au ton qu'il avait employé, qui s'était fait de plus en plus sec et cassant au fil des mots, John comprit que Sherlock se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et que cela ne présageait rien de bon du tout. La question était de savoir quel allait être le futur problème. Soudain, Harold Hardy soupira et baissa les yeux :

« J'ai un immense service à vous demander, Messieurs.

-Que…voulez-vous dire ?, questionna John, alarmé.

-Je veux vraiment que cette enveloppe revienne à la police. Et…Je ne peux pas la récupérer moi-même. Même si je le voulais, j'en serais incapable. »

D'un coup, Sherlock pouffa de mépris et ricana encore une poignée de secondes en croisant les bras, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'Hardy attendait d'eux. Puis, il reprit, en articulant bien chaque mot pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas dupe :

« Je vois. C'est là que vous avez besoin de nous.

-Pré…Précisément. J'aimerais que…que vous récupériez cette enveloppe, M. Holmes. »

John fut littéralement choqué par cette demande, qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Cet homme avait pourtant enquêté sur le Rôdeur, et il leur demandait en toute connaissance de cause de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Etait-il donc fou ?! Alors qu'il se préparait à expressément lui annoncer qu'il en était parfaitement hors de question car les risques encourus demeuraient beaucoup trop importants, même pour eux, et que c'était leur propre sécurité qu'il mettait en jeu avec sa proposition, Sherlock, souriant, le prit de court :

« Mais bien sûr, M. Hardy. Je récupérerai votre bien jolie enveloppe des pinces abjectes de cet arachnide de malheur. »

John fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors que la surprise et la peur même l'assaillaient. Non, le vrai fou dans toute cette histoire, c'était Sherlock lui-même. Avait-il seulement la moindre petite idée du danger auquel il les exposait tous les deux en acceptant la requête du politicien ? Alors qu'il se préparait à protester -et qu'il abhorrait le sourire de pure gratitude qu'Hardy arborait maintenant-, Sherlock prit brutalement congé d'une courte phrase de politesse assez commune -voire bateau-, l'attrapa par le bras, et ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre en à peine quelques secondes. Une fois à l'extérieur et assez loin de la pièce, John explosa, furibond, alors que son ami restait singulièrement calme, à la limite du plus pur et absolu des stoïcismes :

« Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement taré, Sherlock ?! Tu veux vraiment que l'on se jette dans la gueule du loup ?! Tu veux _vraiment_ que l'on affronte le Rôdeur dans sa propre tanière ?! C'est du suicide ! Je refuse _catégoriquement_ que l'on aille là-bas ! »

Il déblatérait les mots les uns après les autres et extériorisait tout l'effroi qu'il ressentait en ce moment-même, la peur du danger, alors que les velléités de vengeance qu'avaient révélées les peins d'orange polluaient toujours son esprit. Non, il pensait de manière logique et intelligente et c'était une aberration sans nom que d'accepter la proposition d'Hardy. Mais, pendant qu'il vidait son sac et purgeait ses émotions, il ne se rendait absolument pas compte du fait que Sherlock restait parfaitement calme et qu'il semblait même assez pensif quant au plan qu'ils allaient devoir concevoir pour s'occuper de cette enveloppe.

« C'est un traquenard sans aucun doute, et nous exposer ainsi dans la planque de notre ennemi est complètement stupide et suicidaire ! C'est hors de question que nous nous rendions dans ce bar sordide, quoi que tu en dises ou que tu en penses ! On pourrait avoir de très gros problèmes et-

-J'irai, l'interrompit Sherlock. Seul. »

John cessa immédiatement d'émettre le moindre décibel et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et une expression de profonde surprise imprimée sur le visage. Toutefois, il se rasséréna très vite, et esquissa un rictus étrange qui ressemblait à l'un de ceux qu'il arborait lorsqu'il ressentait du déni, tout teinté d'appréhension, d'ironie et d'incompréhension. Il le pointa ensuite du doigt, et devint d'un coup complètement neutre, concentré et injonctif. Et sa voix fut sèche lorsqu'elle finit par à nouveau retentir dans le couloir -de plus, il détachait chaque mot pour montrer à quel point il prenait la chose au sérieux- :

« Non. C'est parfaitement hors de question. Tu n'iras pas là-bas et encore moins seul.

-Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'autre, dis-moi ? Et j'irai seul, un point c'est tout. Je suis un expert en déguisement et en falsification vocale, et pour ma part je refuse catégoriquement que tu me suives dans ce bar sordide, comme tu le dis. J'irai donc en tant qu'anonyme complet, et je trouverai un moyen d'approcher le Rôdeur Mortel directement.

-Et en supposant que ça fonctionne, combien de temps vas-tu rester dans ses rangs ? Le temps de seulement récupérer l'enveloppe ? Ça m'étonnerait. Je te vois plutôt rester beaucoup plus longtemps pour grappiller le plus d'informations possible ! Et si le Rôdeur te démasque ? Te comptes-tu faire ?!

-Tu…es étrangement acrimonieux. »

John blêmit sous la remarque. Puis, il reprit, d'un ton beaucoup plus faible que précédemment :

« Je…Je te demande pardon ? Évidemment que je suis…

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi agressif. C'est presque effrayant en réalité quand on n'y est pas habitué, sourit-il légèrement. C'est presque…

-Presque quoi ?! »

Sherlock ressentit son inquiétude : John était sur la défensive, et il avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme devant ce comportement complètement inhabituel. Il ne constatait cette insécurité latente que lorsqu'ils affrontaient les pires criminels de tout le Royaume-Uni et qu'ils atterrissaient par leur faute dans une situation particulièrement critique. Mais, amusé, il rit doucement et répondit :

« Mignon.

-Mi…Mignon ?! Ça ne l'est pas, Sherlock ! Je ne peux pas accepter le fait que tu te mettes autant en danger rien que pour une enveloppe !

-Nous pourrions grandement progresser dans notre enquête si je me faisais engager dans les rangs du Rôdeur.

-Je…Je sais, et bien sûr que l'on pourrait progresser, mais…Nos chances de succès sont si minces, et les risques si grands…En réalité je…J'y réfléchis de manière purement logique, c'est tout. C'est pratiquement du suicide.

-Je sais. Mais je pense aussi à tout ce que l'on pourrait y gagner et cela me conforte dans l'idée que c'est certainement l'une des meilleures choses à faire.

-Et imagine tout ce que l'on pourrait y perdre…Imagine donc si tu meurs, Sherlock…Des mois et des mois d'enquête réduits en miettes, partis en fumée…Si tu venais à disparaître, qui serait capable de reprendre ce que toi-même tu as mis autant de temps à commencer ? Même si je te connais et que je sais comment tu fonctionnes, je…Je ne le pourrai pas. Personne ne le pourra. Personne n'a les mêmes capacités que toi. Alors, tu…Tu n'as pas le droit de risquer autant ta vie, même pour une enquête, même si cet acte la fait avancer. »

Le détective trouva la dernière tirade de son ami presque touchante, même pour quelqu'un complètement hermétique à certains sentiments humains -la misanthropie n'avait pas que des avantages-. Toutefois, il soupira, se rapprocha de lui, et déposa sa main sur son épaule :

« Et c'est parce que tout ceci est profondément dangereux que je veux y aller seul. Je refuse que tu me suives là-bas. »

John resta silencieux et baissa les yeux : de toute façon, même lui était complètement incapable de le raisonner et il en ressentait de moins en moins l'envie. Il lui faisait confiance et il lui semblait bien que Sherlock savait ce qu'il faisait. Finalement, il le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, déterminé et calmé :

« Même si je ne peux pas complètement le tolérer je…Je sais que mes protestations ne te feront pas changer d'avis, alors…Alors, une nouvelle fois, je choisis de t'accorder une confiance aveugle. Tu me sembles sûr de toi et je ne pourrai pas éternellement aller contre ton sens. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu sais réellement ce que tu fais et que je ne regretterai pas ma conciliation. Peut-être suis-je un peu trop laxiste avec toi au final, Sherlock… »

Il sourit alors que le détective étouffait un petit rire discret :

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tes inquiétudes sont fondées mais je t'assure que tu n'auras rien à regretter concernant cette sombre affaire. Mais, je ferai vite, je te le promets. Je n'oublie pas les menaces du Rôdeur te concernant avec les pépins d'orange et je vais me dépêcher de récupérer tout ce dont nous avons besoin, notamment cette enveloppe.

-Tu me le jures ? Réellement ?

-As-tu déjà douté de moi ?

-Tu m'as déjà fait croire que tu étais mort, je te rappelle…

-Oui, et je ne l'étais pas. Aussi, je vais aller tranquillement m'infiltrer dans le petit gang de cet arachnide caustique et le coffrer vite fait bien fait. Il commence à sérieusement m'agacer maintenant. Et puis, je te tiendrai évidemment au courant de tout ce qu'il se passera là-bas et je quitterai le gang dès que quelques soupçons commenceront à émerger. Je pense que je ne pourrai pas y couper à dire vrai. »

John se recula un peu, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Et moi ? Que vais-je faire pendant ce temps ? Même si j'ai du travail, je…Je n'ai pas envie de rester les bras croisés alors que tu crapahuteras dans les affaires criminelles de ce meurtrier. J'ai envie de t'aider à travailler là-dessus.

-Ta…loyauté est franchement…admirable, John. Toutefois, ce qui pourrait sérieusement nous aider serait d'en savoir un peu plus sur le DFT. La signification de son nom, ses origines, ses effets secondaires, ce genre de choses. Cela nous permettrait peut-être de deviner les motivations qui ont conduit Gavaudan à le voler.

-Je peux effectivement m'occuper de tout ceci.

-Parfait !, sourit-il. Rentrons à Baker Street pour mettre au point notre plan d'action ! »

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital côte à côte, complices : malgré le danger qu'ils se préparaient à courir, ils savaient pertinemment que ça n'était pas le moment de faire imploser leur duo. Leur soutien mutuel allait être la seule chose qui permettrait à Sherlock de tenir dans l'enfer où il se préparait à plonger et il en allait en avoir cruellement besoin.

 **XxX**

L'East End n'avait jamais plu à Sherlock. Certains de ses recoins étaient particulièrement malfamés et il détestait y errer ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute. Il ne posait même pas les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur la route qu'il devait suivre pour atteindre _Le Refuge de l'Oasis_. Il atteignit bien rapidement ce petit bar qui se situait, comme Hardy l'avait dit, dans un recoin du quartier. La devanture était rouge sombre et tout de même crasseuse, en partie recouverte de moisissures et de toiles d'araignées : il était difficile de penser que ce trou à rats était encore fonctionnel. De plus, un autre bar, juste en face, avait immédiatement attiré son attention : il se nommait _Fort Képhas_ , et Sherlock devina que son nom était français, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le sens du mot « Képhas » -certainement un autre langage-. Cependant, il ne s'en formalisa pas sur le moment, vérifia que son déguisement tenait bien -il ne s'agissait pas de grand-chose vu que la moitié de son visage était dissimulée par la capuche d'un épais sweat qui portait, à peine une paire de lentilles, une tenue assez banale et une posture nonchalante-, et entra dans le bar. Malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser en voyant l'établissement, il brillait par son animation puisqu'il était littéralement plein à craquer. Un temps, Sherlock chercha des yeux le Rôdeur, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne le verrait pas directement ici : Olffstein aurait été bien stupide de se montrer dans ce genre d'endroit. Il y avait certainement une épreuve quelconque à réussir dans ce bar pour avoir le privilège de rencontrer le criminel. N'ayant pas vraiment idée de ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse sur le moment, il s'assit indolemment au bar et avisa ensuite le barman. Grand, la bonne quarantaine. Sec et musclé. Brun, et de la barbe. Il portait une chemise à carreaux aux manches légèrement retroussées jusqu'à la moitié de ses avant-bras, et il essuyait des verres sans grande énergie. Il se rapprocha ensuite de lui et articula d'une voix monocorde et hachée :

« Qu'ess-je vous sers, M'sieur ? »

Sherlock releva la tête et réfléchit : l'épreuve était certainement ici, dans le choix du breuvage. Il fallait prendre quelque chose que le barman associerait immédiatement au Rôdeur. Il attrapa la carte, qui trainait sur le rebord du comptoir, et le déchiffra. Très vite, il remarqua que quelques lettres, qui appartenaient à certains des intitulés des boissons, brillaient étrangement sur la surface plastifiée du menu. Il y en avait quatre : K-O-C-H. Il sourit doucement : il savait pertinemment que Carl Ludwig Koch était un naturaliste allemand qui avait majoritairement travaillé sur les arachnides. Aussi, il reposa, la carte, et finit par dire, d'une voix volontairement plus aiguë que celle de d'habitude :

« Un Koch, s'il vous plaît. »

Le barman sembla perturbé par cette commande, mais finit par se retourner et préparer un cocktail que Sherlock devina être à base de vin de riz -c'était logique, on réalisait parfois de l'alcool de scorpion dans ce genre de vin…-. Il déposa ensuite un verre à cocktail sur le comptoir en bois, qui contenait un liquide ambré et un fond dans les tons rouges. Sherlock paya, puis prit sa consommation dans la main et l'examina. Il avait certes passé la première partie de l'épreuve, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce qu'on venait de lui servir était du poison -il sentait même une vague odeur d'antigel…-. Aussi, il n'en but pas une seule goutte, et prit ensuite congé du barman. Alors qu'il déambulait dans la rue, il n'eut pas à attendre une minute avant d'être abordé par un homme qu'il avait vu traîner dans le bar :

« Monsieur, vous semblez intelligent, commença-t-il.

-Je le suis. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Vous avez passé l'épreuve qui conduit au Rôdeur Mortel. Vous savez qui il est au moins ?

-Je le sais et j'ai entendu parler de ce bar. On m'a dit qu'on pouvait prendre contact avec lui ici.

-C'est le cas. Suivez-moi. »

Sherlock emboîta le pas à l'homme, mais il ressentit soudain une douleur sourde à l'arrière de la tête. Alors qu'on le soutenait par les épaules et qu'on le conduisait certainement quelque part, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir et que sa couverture allait certainement être percée à jour : il allait avoir de très gros problèmes. Il commença alors à s'évanouir à cause de la violence du coup, et il luttait désespérément pour éviter de sombrer dans les limbes sombres de l'inconscience. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut l'espérance que John ne risquerait rien même s'il était découvert. Toutefois, une petite voix au fond de lui, malicieuse et mauvaise, lui disait que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Et, il prit d'un coup peur : et s'il trépassait à cause de son déguisement ? Il était à deux doigts de prier pour que tout ceci n'arrive pas. En fait, il n'avait jamais eu autant peur de mourir qu'à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait pas passer de l'autre côté : il avait encore tellement de choses à faire, tellement de criminels à arrêter…Et s'il disparaissait, jamais il ne pourrait protéger John de tout ce que le Rôdeur serait ensuite capable de lui faire par vengeance. Et ça, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Six pieds sous terre, il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver.


	8. Chapitre VII

John devait en savoir plus sur le DFT-236 : c'était un fait. Toutefois, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre. Non, il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, seul dans le salon du 221B, il ne voyait pas vraiment par où il lui fallait commencer, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas de réelle piste sérieuse. Et puis, il n'était pas du tout tranquille, et avait conscience que même le thé ou la réflexion méditative ne parviendraient à le calmer réellement. Il avait vraiment peur pour Sherlock, et rien que de le savoir au point d'infiltrer les réseaux d'Olffstein le rendait affreusement nerveux. Même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas se concentrer là-dessus, il n'y parvenait pas du tout : une fois de plus, le cœur prenait le dessus sur son cerveau, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sherlock. Maintenant qu'il faisait face au danger que son ami encourait, il se rendait en même temps compte qu'il était réellement important pour lui. Etait-ce de l'amitié, ou bien un sentiment beaucoup plus profond et intense, qui ressemblait donc plus à de l'amour ? Mais, même si ses sentiments dépassaient la simple amitié, est-ce qu'il aimait Sherlock de la même manière que lui ?  
Il l'ignorait complètement.  
C'était le flou complet, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être avide de réponses pour le moment : de toute façon, ils avaient tous les deux d'autres choses à penser que leurs sentiments et tous les non-dits qui les accompagnaient invariablement.  
Aussi, John commença sa petite enquête sur Internet, mais il ne trouva au final rien de plus que ce que Sherlock lui avait déjà appris sur le DFT, bien malheureusement. La Toile semblait particulièrement avare de détails concernant ce fameux médicament miracle. Toutefois, il ne se découragea pas et commença alors à réfléchir sur les sources d'informations qui demeuraient inconnues mais qui étaient potentiellement exploitables. Le DFT-236 était tout de même un traitement lourd, délicat, et aux effets surprenants sur le corps humain. Il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il n'y ait que peu de renseignements le concernant vu le danger probable qu'il pouvait représenter : à dire vrai, John se demandait même si l'armée n'avait pas quelque chose à voir là-dedans au final. Mais, tout ce qu'il avait lu dans la presse scientifique avait confirmé la confirmation de ce médicament par des chercheurs de Rhode Island. Cependant, malgré ce qu'il avait lu, l'intuition qu'il avait eu concernant les liens possibles entre le DFT et l'armée ne le lâchait absolument pas. Aussi, il décida de suivre son instinct et chercha donc dans son réseau militaire la personne la plus à même de le renseigner un minimum sur ce médicament. Ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer, il se dit bientôt, sans grande conviction, que le Major Sholto savait peut-être quelque chose.

 **XxX**

Le Major James Sholto vivait reclus depuis qu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan. En effet, de tragiques événements étaient arrivés lors de la guerre, et il avait perdu toute son unité lors d'une attaque. Il avait par la suite reçu de nombreuses vindications de la part des familles des hommes qui avaient perdu la vie là-bas, et celles-ci avaient même débouché sur des menaces de mort particulièrement violentes. Aussi, pour sa propre sécurité, il avait choisi de vivre seul et claquemuré chez lui à double tour. Lui aussi avait des séquelles de ce conflit : une moitié de son visage était abîmée, comme brûlée, et il avait été franchement diminué physiquement parlant lors du conflit en Afghanistan. Cela faisait donc très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le jour ni reçu de visites, et il fut donc plus que surpris quand on vient lui faire part du fait que son ami -et médecin militaire de surcroît- John Watson était aux portes de sa demeure et souhaitait discuter avec lui. Tout de même assez étonné qu'on veuille le voir, il fit cependant entrer son ami et le reçut dans son salon. Alors qu'il allait se lever, John, d'un petit geste, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se donner cette peine et lui serra ensuite la main avant de s'assoir en face de lui. Le Major soupira, déposa sa main sur l'accoudoir, et finit par entamer la conversation :  
« Je suis étonné de vous voir chez moi.  
-Je n'en doute pas, Major. Mais j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose de réellement important.  
-Je vous écoute. Ce doit être vraiment quelque chose pour que vous soyez venu jusqu'à moi.  
-Je…travaille en ce moment sur un médicament plutôt miraculeux qui se nomme le DFT-236. Malgré ce que j'ai lu dessus, je demeure persuadé qu'un traitement aussi spécial doit avoir quelques liens avec l'armée. Aussi, je viens vous consulter afin de savoir si vous pouvez me renseigner un minimum sur toute cette histoire.  
-Le DFT-236 ? », répéta alors Sholto, pensif.  
John hocha la tête, puis le Major sembla réfléchir un petit moment. Ensuite, il répondit, concentré :  
« Qu'en savez-vous, John ?  
-Eh bien…C'est un médicament contre le cancer créé à partir des cellules-souches du rat taupe nu d'Afrique, parce qu'elles ont des propriétés absolument stupéfiantes. Ce sont des chercheurs américains de Rhode Island qui l'ont mis au point. C'est tout ce que je sais.  
-Hum. C'est peu, en réalité.  
-Etes-vous capable de me renseigner ? »  
Le Major soupira à nouveau, toujours en pleine réflexion, comme s'il savait quelque chose et qu'il hésitait à en parler. Toutefois, il finit par répondre :  
« Je le pense.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Contrairement à ce qu'en dit la presse scientifique, le DFT existe depuis des années et n'est pas si récent que ça. Et même s'il a été premièrement testé dans des laboratoires américains, l'armée s'en est très vite emparé afin de le tester sur des soldats estropiés. L'armée britannique a par la suite suivi le même chemin.  
-Mais…C'est illégal !  
-Nous étions en pleine guerre d'Afghanistan, et toutes les innovations médicales et technologiques étaient potentiellement capables de faciliter le conflit de notre côté. Je vais être honnête avec vous : je voyais toutes ces manipulations d'un très mauvais œil mais mon avis n'avait pas de poids dans cette expérience militaire. Et, au final, le DFT-236 a été testé dans la plupart des armées européennes. »  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis John répliqua, vraiment intrigué désormais :  
« Mais, ce traitement est destiné au cancer, si je ne me trompe pas. Il n'a pas vraiment sa place dans une armée.  
-Vous avez raison. Le test d'un tel médicament dans le cadre d'un conflit tel que celui d'Afghanistan relève de l'anecdote.  
-Alors, pourquoi ? »  
Sholto ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par lui poser la question suivante :  
« Savez-vous ce que signifie DFT ?  
-Non, je l'ignore et je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus sur Internet.  
-DFT veut dire « Defective Functioning Treatment ». 236 n'est qu'un matricule, donc quelque chose d'assez formel.  
-Le… « Traitement du Fonctionnement Défectueux » ? Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose…  
-Je vous l'accorde. Ce nom est bateau, général, et même sibyllin. En réalité, le DFT est un régénérant cellulaire créé à partir d'études, comme vous l'avez dit, sur les cellules souches du rat taupe nu, mais ses effets secondaires ont été dissimulés au grand public.  
-Quels sont-ils ?  
-Une consommation excessive ou abusive de ce médicament entrainait des effets étranges de dysfonctionnement cellulaire, comparables à ceux d'un cancer métastasique. On avait au premier abord testé ce produit sur des grands blessés et des estropiés et oui, leurs plaies se sont refermées et leurs membres ont repoussé. Toutefois, des prises très régulières de DFT à des doses qui semblaient pourtant faibles ont été la cause d'effets indésirables sur le fonctionnement cellulaire, visuellement proches du syndrome de Protée. »  
En tant que médecin, John savait parfaitement ce qu'était ce syndrome : un dysfonctionnement génétique qui causait une hypertrophie anormale et incurable des tissus, et dont les effets déformaient violemment les corps. Et qu'un simple médicament provoquait de tels changements physiques demeurait réellement effrayant. Dire que Sherlock avait failli consommer un tel produit…  
« Pourquoi est-il encore sur le marché, alors ?  
-Tous ces essais sur ces soldats ont permis un meilleur dosage du DFT et un meilleur contrôle des prises, ainsi qu'un perfectionnement de sa composition chimique. De nouveaux essais sur d'autres hommes et sur des animaux de laboratoire se sont révélés plutôt concluants.  
-Est-il désormais sans danger ?  
-Je ne peux pas m'avancer autant, John. Mais…Pourquoi me demander autant de détails sur ce médicament controversé ?  
-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus pour une enquête.  
-Je vois. Vous travaillez avec M. Sherlock Holmes si je ne m'abuse. On a beaucoup entendu parler de vous il y a quelques années, sourit très légèrement Sholto.  
-Vous…avez raison. Nous enquêtons tous les deux sur un homme nommé le Rôdeur Mortel, et il semble lié au vol du DFT qui est survenu il y a plusieurs jours au St Barts Hospital.  
-Tout ceci me semble particulièrement grave. Aussi, je souhaite sérieusement vous aider et je peux certainement vous fournir une piste intéressante.  
-Laquelle, Major ?  
-Les premières expériences réalisées sur le sol britannique, avant l'armée, étaient sur des animaux, dans le Dartmoor. »  
John tiqua face à ce dernier mot :  
« Baskerville ?, demanda-t-il, grave, dubitatif et réellement intéressé.  
-Baskerville, John. Je sais que vous y êtes déjà allé.  
-Je pensais pourtant qu'on y travaillait l'expérimentation génétique.  
-Je demeure persuadé que les scientifiques de cette base vous renseigneront plus que moi. Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
-Votre aide a déjà été incommensurable et je vous en remercie, reprit John en se relevant et en serrant à nouveau la main du Major Sholto. J'ai désormais plusieurs pistes tout à fait exploitables. »  
John prit poliment congé de son supérieur, puis quitta sa demeure en soupirant. Maintenant, il avait de quoi enquêter avec le plus grand sérieux. Il espérait juste que tout allait bien pour Sherlock : malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à rester serein vu le danger qu'il planait au-dessus de lui, peut-être même d'eux. C'était réellement effrayant.

Après sa discussion avec le Major Sholto, John rentra à Baker Street pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu'il allait faire désormais. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs heures pour concevoir un plan concret et réfléchi tant il se montrait raisonnable et prudent. Chaque piste avait son importance et il devait également peser le pour et le contre de chaque décision. Toutefois, malgré ce très long laps de temps, il n'eut absolument aucune nouvelle de Sherlock. Il le connaissait très bien et qu'il n'ait pas pris contact avec lui vu l'intensité de l'enquête n'était pas si rare : parfois, il était tellement pris dans une affaire qu'il en oubliait les préoccupations les plus essentielles telles que la communication. Cependant, cette fois-ci, c'était réellement différent aux yeux de John : les risques encourus par le détective dépassaient de loin tous ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de prendre lors de leurs collaborations multiples. Mais, John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser la peur l'envahir dès qu'il songeait à lui, seul au milieu de ce gang de crevures toutes plus infâmes les unes que les autres. Sherlock se mettait délibérément en danger rien que pour les besoins de l'enquête, sans même sérieusement réfléchir aux conséquences. Les pertes pouvaient être considérablement plus importantes que les gains dans cette histoire, et il se jetait à corps perdu dans la gueule du loup. En réalité, John trouvait finalement qu'une telle implication ne pouvait forger que la plus belle des admirations, même si le zèle était suicidaire dans le cas de Sherlock Holmes. Toutefois, ils en avaient tous les deux très longuement discuté avant qu'il ne s'aventure dans l'East End : Sherlock ne voulait pas qu'il se morfonde en attendant son retour, parce qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche. Cependant, il avait déjà quelques informations exploitables, même si la perspective de retourner à Baskerville lui faisait froid dans le dos vu tous les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient associés. Entre le cas étrange du molosse et la recherche d'Alice Lantier, rien de positif n'émanait de Baskerville lorsqu'il y songeait sérieusement. Mais, il savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'y rendre, et il allait faire en sorte que son voyage se passe un peu mieux que les deux premiers dans le Dartmoor. Aussi, il prit contact avec Mycroft, qui lui décrocha une autorisation express pour se rendre dans l'enceinte de la base militaire. Il était totalement en règle et il y entrerait donc beaucoup plus facilement que la dernière fois. A dire vrai, il n'avait aucunement envie de remettre les pieds là-bas, surtout seul : Baskerville, presque à l'image du Dartmoor, était un endroit sinistre et froid, vide de toute animation et de toute chaleur. La lande était glaçante, l'air givrant, et la brume épaisse et tout aussi froide que le reste de l'endroit. Il détestait Baskerville et le Dartmoor.  
Dès qu'il posa à nouveau les pieds ici, il frissonna : mais le froid qu'il ressentait, vif, mordant et insidieux, n'était aucunement dû au climat, certes frais, mais supportable. C'étaient la peur et l'appréhension qui lui glaçaient le sang maintenant. Il abhorrait réellement cet endroit et affronter le Dartmoor seul, sans Sherlock, le rendait encore plus apeuré et rébarbatif : il n'avait qu'une seule envie, régler au plus vite cette histoire et rentrer le plus rapidement possible à Londres. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son ami et qu'il commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter vu le danger qu'il encourait. Cependant, il se rasséréna, et se rendit à la base de Baskerville pour son enquête. Une fois là-bas, on ne put que peu le renseigner, comme il s'y attendait : après tout, Baskerville n'était pas spécialisée dans le test des médicaments et lui préférait celui sur la génétique. Tout de même dépité, il quitta le Dartmoor légèrement déprimé, parce qu'il n'avait rien appris de nouveau et que c'était une nouvelle piste qui tombait à l'eau malgré ses efforts. Il regagna Londres en quelques heures, puis rentra seul et plutôt malheureux au 221B Baker Street. L'appartement était sinistre quand Sherlock n'y était pas : John avait ressenti la même chose après l'épisode du toit, lorsque le détective n'avait pas hésité à sauter pour le sauver lui et tous leurs amis. Et, même s'il lui fallait certainement du temps pour le reconnaître, il se rendait bien compte qu'éprouver de tels sentiments et de telles inquiétudes concernant la situation précaire de son ami n'était pas naturel au sens strict du terme. Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il ne le voyait plus comme tel. Mais, il y avait Mary à intégrer dans l'équation : il l'aimait, oui, mais il demeurait de plus en plus convaincu qu'il aimait aussi Sherlock, d'une autre manière. Etait-il possible que Sherlock et lui confondent tous les deux amour et amitié profonde ? Oui, ça l'était complètement. Leur contexte de vie difficile, leur complicité solide nouée lors de leurs enquêtes et tout un tas de petites habitudes de vie qu'ils avaient instauré en habitant ensemble avaient fortement impacté sur leur relation. S'ils n'avaient été que deux trentenaires londoniens actifs vivant l'un à côté de l'autre sans vraiment se soucier de leurs situations respectives, ils n'auraient jamais atteint un tel degré de complicité et d'amitié. A dire vrai, c'était parce que Sherlock l'avait dès leur première vraie rencontre lancé avec lui sur l'étude en rose qu'ils étaient devenus amis si vite. Oui, il était froid, impossible à cerner, égoïste, beaucoup trop franc, parfois agressif, cocaïnomane, junkie et addict invétéré, mais aussi toujours impliqué et passionné, logique et diablement intelligent. Même s'il ne dégageait aucune réelle chaleur, il ne fallait pas s'en formaliser, John le savait : Sherlock était surtout novice en matière de sentiments et lorsqu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort, son cœur explosait presque en une sorte de masse dégoulinante. Et oui, il était toujours passionné : lorsqu'il enquêtait, lorsqu'il travaillait, lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Et il semblait bien que c'était la même chose lorsqu'il tombait amoureux. Oui, le meilleur adjectif pour le définir était « absolu ». Sherlock brillait par l'intensité de son caractère et de ses émotions, que ce soit dans l'implacable froid de la vérité et de la logique, ou dans la chaleur dévorante et inconnue de ses sentiments humains, comme sa peur, sa colère, sa déprime névrotique ou son amour étrangement absolu et passionnel. Il ne s'encombrait peut-être pas de détails ou de frivolités, était franc et parfois même blessant dans ses propos, mais il ne vivait que pour défendre avec un zèle morbide la vérité concernant les crimes les plus sordides du pays -et aussi parce que c'était la seule activité qui le stimulait suffisamment d'un point de vue physique et intellectuel-. John, tout en réfléchissant à la nature de leur relation, s'assit machinalement dans le canapé, le regard dans le vide, après avoir déposé son téléphone sur la table basse en face de lui, l'écran contre la surface du meuble. L'absence de Sherlock se faisait cruellement ressentir et il n'était pas du tout rassuré par cette solitude peu amène et vraiment glaciale : elle lui gelait le corps jusque dans les tréfonds de ses os. Oui, il en était sûr maintenant : le détective lui manquait réellement et il avait désormais plus que besoin de le sentir près de lui. Il frissonna. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid.

 **XxX**

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et reprit connaissance, il ressentit immédiatement une douleur sourde au derrière de sa tête. Il essaya de bouger les bras, mais il constata qu'ils étaient bloqués, liés au niveau de ses poignets au dossier de la chaise où il était assis : il était prisonnier, il le savait. Sa vision était floue et grandement altérée, et il demeurait conscient que c'était dû tant au choc qu'il avait reçu qu'à son mélanome. Il tenta tout de même de détailler du regard l'endroit où il avait atterri, mais eut seulement les capacités d'identifier les contours glauques et sombres d'une cave sordide. Il essaya de se débattre pour tester la solidité de la corde qui enserrait ses mains, et il remarqua très vite qu'il était incapable de se libérer seul. Désormais, il était complètement à la merci de ceux qui l'avaient capturé au sortir de ce bar. Après quelques minutes, il perçut des bruits de pas irréguliers ainsi que la présence d'un homme. Et, malgré sa vision abîmée, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut Elijah Olffstein, boiteux, un rictus mauvais et presque carnassier imprimé sur le visage. Il prit une chaise avec une certaine lenteur et s'assit en face de lui, le dossier du meuble vers son torse et les avant-bras négligemment déposés sur son dessus. Puis, il finit par incliner la tête et prendre la parole :  
« M. Holmes…Je suis content de vous voir.  
-Vous êtes bien le seul à dire vrai. »  
Olffstein ricana, puis reprit :  
« Je sais. Mais ce sont pour vos beaux yeux que j'ai choisi de quitter le caillou sordide qu'est Sherrinford. »  
Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous les derniers mots du criminel, tout teintés d'ironie et peut-être même de raillerie.  
« Que voulez-dire par là ?  
-La vengeance et la colère ont motivé mes actes depuis le premier jour de mon procès. Et, lorsque j'ai fini par être envoyé à Sherrinford, j'ai voulu m'en échapper dès la première minute de mon incarcération. Constatez, M. Holmes, que j'ai réussi, rit-il en ouvrant légèrement les bras dans un geste de fierté avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Pour votre plus grand malheur, assurément.  
-Assurément, oui, grimaça le détective en serrant les dents. Je vous hais.  
-Oh, mais je sais, rit-il à nouveau. Mais, à dire vrai, je me demande ce que vous faisiez ici, dans cette vieille ruelle malfamée de l'East End.  
-Je savais que je pourrais vous y trouver. Evidemment, j'avais raison.  
-Malgré la précarité de votre situation, vous continuez à parler avec votre sempiternelle arrogance…Vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même…  
-Je peux vous retourner le compliment. »  
Le Scorpion se pencha légèrement en avant, et cracha ensuite, glacial et mauvais :  
« Que faisiez-vous dans cette rue ? Pourquoi y étiez-vous ?!  
-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.  
-Pourtant, ça m'intéresse. Je veux réellement savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes fourvoyé dans l'East End. »  
Mais Sherlock resta complètement silencieux. Pour rien au monde il n'allait lui livrer tout ce qu'il savait de lui et de ses activités criminelles.  
« Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions.  
-Vous devriez, pourtant. Cela vous éviterait de biens gros problèmes.  
-J'ai moi-même mes propres interrogations, Olffstein.  
-Dites-vous que je suis potentiellement disposé à y répondre et à lever tous vos doutes me concernant.  
-Bien sûr, ricana alors le détective, méprisant.  
-Vous êtes toujours aussi méfiant, odieux et…perspicace, je dois l'avouer. Bien sûr que vous avez raison. Je ne vais rien vous révéler. Ce qui m'intéresse réellement dans cette histoire… »  
Il le désigna alors d'un doigt, narquois :  
« C'est vous, M. Holmes. »  
Sherlock se recula le plus possible, mais ses liens l'empêchaient de vraiment bouger : il détestait la promiscuité qu'il partageait avec cette raclure d'Olffstein.  
« Que voulez-vous dire ?, gronda-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je si intéressant pour vous ?  
-Vous êtes un homme atypique. Complet, captivant, et même désespérément humain. »  
Le détective ricana une nouvelle fois :  
« Humain. Ne prononcez plus ce mot.  
-Pourquoi donc ? Auriez-vous honte de votre nature ? Oseriez-vous la renier, votre si belle humanité ?  
-Taisez-vous, Olffstein.  
-Oh, je sens votre colère perler et c'est réellement délectable… Mais, n'avez-vous pas peur pour lui ? Prisonnier ainsi, bloqué entre mes mains, vous ne pouvez pas le protéger… »  
Sherlock savait pertinemment que le Scorpion faisait référence à John qui enquêtait seul de son côté : aussi, il était beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'habituellement. Il rétorqua presque immédiatement :  
« Vous ne savez rien de ma relation avec John.  
-Oh si, et j'en sais suffisamment pour brosser un portrait psychologique complet de vous-même et de vos rapports à lui. C'est si simple de vous comprendre…  
-Eh bien, allez-y, cracha-t-il. Eclairez-moi, crevure. »  
Son ton était à la fois sec et mielleux sur ces derniers mots. Olffstein rit puis se pencha en avant, avant de commencer à énoncer sa propre déduction :  
« Vous êtes un homme sociopathe et froid, mais ce qui ressort quand on vous connait est votre extraordinaire intelligence, mêlée à votre brillante logique et à votre excellent sens de l'observation. Mais, vous aimez la mise en scène et vous possédez un ego aussi surdimensionné que votre sens du spectacle. Allons, soyons honnête, M. Holmes. Vous aimez réellement vous sentir supérieur aux autres. Vous aimez le devant de la scène. Peut-être est-ce dû à votre frère…Il est tout aussi brillant que vous, après tout. Serait-ce donc un complexe d'infériorité ? Alors oui, vous vous êtes complu dans l'admiration de Watson parce qu'ainsi vous preniez l'ascendant sur lui, d'autant plus qu'il est conscient de votre supériorité intellectuelle. Oui, vous étiez au top de votre forme, et vous écrasiez tous les gens normaux de votre superbe et de votre intelligence. Et oui, vous aimiez bien Watson. Il…« conduisait la lumière », et se rendait parfois utile à vos yeux. Et là…Tout s'écroule, mon cher. Vous apprenez que vous êtes malade et que votre vue va irrémédiablement baisser. Et là est le problème. Votre petit microcosme d'enquêtes, de frime et de vadrouille se désagrège devant vous. Et là, vous devenez faible vous laissez votre cœur, votre satané petit cœur, prendre le dessus sur votre cerveau. Vous le laissez enfin s'exprimer et vous vous rendez donc que Watson est beaucoup plus important pour vous que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer. Et quand enfin le novice que vous êtes en matière de sentiments lui avoue ce qu'il ressent, il se fait éconduire de la plus violente des façons. Quelle cruauté, n'est-ce pas ? Les choses du cœur sont destructrices au final, tant elles sont absolues…  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne connaissiez rien de mes rapports avec lui.  
-Non, je ne vous connais pas tous les deux personnellement, mais j'en sais assez sur la nature humaine pour me permettre de sonder votre palpitant… »  
Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock fut incapable de réfréner sa colère face au petit air suffisant d'Olffstein. Aussi, il finit par exploser :  
« Mais que voulez-vous à la fin ?! Me mutiler ?! Me tuer ?!  
-Oh, non !, s'offusqua le criminel. Mon plan est tout autre. Nous sommes dans la mêem situation.  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes physiquement diminués, et…Aussi…Nous avons tous les deux besoin de ceci »  
Il sortit une fiole de la poche de sa veste de costume, et Sherlock en reconnut immédiatement le contenu.  
« Le DFT. C'est Gavaudan qui vous l'a ramené, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Effectivement, sourit-il avec une certaine causticité. Et vous savez aussi pourquoi j'en ai besoin.  
-Vous boitez. C'est la séquelle de notre dernière rencontre, sur le toit du St Barts. Je vous ai tiré dans le genou.  
-Exact. Vous vous en souvenez…  
-Evidemment. Ce sont mes yeux qui sont malades. Pas mon cerveau. »  
Olffstein rit encore une fois puis rangea la fiole avec lenteur : il le narguait, assurément.  
« Mais tout a un prix dans la vie. Vous le savez. Je suis disposé à vous aider à vous soigner grâce à ce remède à une seule condition. »  
Sherlock détestait le ton qu'il venait de prendre. Toutefois, il choisit de jouer la comédie et de se montrer intéressé et reprit, curieux mais sceptique.  
« Laquelle, Olffstein ? »  
Il se pencha un peu plus vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, étonnamment sérieux désormais :  
« Mettez votre formidable intelligence à votre service, et je vous ferai soigner. »  
Il fut littéralement choqué par sa demande, mais resta le plus stoïque possible. Il inclina la tête puis haussa un sourcil :  
« Vous vous moquez de moi ?!  
\- Non, je suis sérieux. Je peux vous soigner, j'en ai les moyens. Voulez-donc que je le jure sur la tête d'un de mes hommes ? »  
Cette fois-ci, Sherlock fut incapable de contenir un petit rire à la fois suffisant et méprisant dont il avait le secret.  
« Vous me parlez d'honneur de la parole donnée alors que vous n'avez pas hésité à violer une petite fille, votre nièce de surcroît. Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ?!  
-Dans l'absolu, vous ne le pouvez pas et je suis sûr que vous en avez totalement conscience. Mais, ne pas me suivre revient à condamner tous vos amis, et, bien évidemment, votre cher Watson. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas envie de le savoir agonisant au fond d'une ruelle sordide. »  
Sherlock resta muet face à son aplomb. Il le menaçait maintenant. Bientôt, Olffstein se recula, suffisant et satisfait, puis croisa les bras, aussi fier qu'un paon :  
« Alors, acceptez-vous ma petite proposition ? Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui aime attendre...»


	9. Chapitre VIII

Après une très longue pause (surtout par manque de temps et d'inspiration) voilà enfin la suite !

 **XxX**

Ce fut un coup de fil inattendu qui réveilla John au milieu de la nuit, mettant fin à un sommeil agité depuis des heures. Dès qu'il réalisa que son téléphone sonnait et vibrait contre la table basse du salon, il émergea complètement, alerte, et l'attrapa d'une main nerveuse et fébrile. Il décrocha rapidement et porta ensuite le combiné à son oreille.

« John ? C'est moi. »

Il soupira plutôt bruyamment de soulagement en reconnaissant la voix de Sherlock, étrangement calme et apaisée, à l'autre bout du fil. Toutefois, ce fut sa colère qui prit très vite le dessus lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Bon Dieu, Sherlock ! Cela fait presque une semaine que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles ! Je me suis tellement inquiété ! J'ai même pensé à un moment que tu étais mort, en train de pourrir au fond d'une ruelle sordide de l'East End ! C'était d'une horreur sans nom !

-John, reste calme, s'il-te-plaît.

-Que je me calme ! Mais c'est impossible, Sherlock ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pendant tout ce temps ! Alors, excuse-moi, mais j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter, d'avoir peur même !

-Je t'en prie, calme-toi vraiment. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je me dois d'être transparent avec toi, au nom de notre amitié. »

John tiqua face au sérieux apparent du détective qui transparaissait jusque dans sa voix, et il tenta alors d'étouffer sa rage et son inquiétude. Il finit par soupirer, et son silence l'encouragea à développer concernant ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui dire.

« Le Rôdeur m'a démasqué le jour même où j'ai tenté mon infiltration. J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter seul à seul avec lui et pour être honnête, avant que tu m'en parles, j'ignorais que cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais parti. J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Enfin, bref. Pendant notre discussion, il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui en échange de soins. Comme nous le pensions, il détient la seule source viable de DFT. Et, lui aussi en a besoin, alors s'il veut la partager avec moi…Je pense qu'il souhaite vraiment que je collabore avec lui.

-Ne…Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté ?! », murmura John d'une voix blanche, choqué.

Le silence de Sherlock fut plus qu'équivoque à ses yeux. Alors, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à nouveau, encore plus fort, et reprit avec une colère où perlait une indignation notoire :

« Enfin, Sherlock ! Je sais que tu as une morale douteuse, mais travailler pour l'homme que tu veux coffrer n'est pas éthiquement acceptable ! Tu te rends compte du danger que tu cours et l'absence de morale dont tu fais preuve en ce moment même !? Je refuse que tu t'avilisses autant en prenant autant de risques inconsidérés !

-Ecoute-moi attentivement. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais que peu de temps. Les risques sont certes grands, mais ils sont minimes comparés à ce que l'on peut y gagner. Alors, je récupère l'enveloppe, et je quitte fissa cet endroit. »

Il y eut un petit temps de silence avant que John réponde, la main crispée sur le téléphone :

« Où…Où est-ce que tu es, dis-moi ?

-East End. Certainement dans l'un des petits bars miteux d'une ruelle malfamée.

-Refuge de l'Oasis ?

-Je ne pense pas. Le Rôdeur Mortel m'a probablement emmené dans un autre endroit à proximité, mais je ne sais pas où exactement. A dire vrai, un autre bar, le… _Fort Kephas_ , je crois, m'avait interpelé. _Kephas_ , surtout. Ça n'est pas un mot courant.

-C'est de l'araméen. Le nom, dans cette langue, de l'apôtre Pierre. Donc… _Fort Kephas_ signifie certainement Fort de Pierre.

-Et les scorpions vivent sous les pierres. Bon sang ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ?! C'était évident !

-Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, d'accord ? Si tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, tu dois rester calme. C'est bien ce que tu m'as conseillé, non ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas : bien sûr que John avait raison. Il devait parvenir à réfréner ses émotions, ses sentiments et toutes les choses qui pourraient entraver son enquête. Son ami resta lui aussi silencieux, puis finit par murmurer, d'une voix certes faible mais tout de même injonctive :

« Promets-moi une chose, Sherlock.

-Je t'écoute.

-Dès que tu as récupéré ce dont tu as besoin, tu quittes cet endroit le plus rapidement possible sans sommation aucune et tu remets les pieds à l'appartement.

-Ça n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours. Et je te jure de faire attention. Mon but n'est aucunement de me mettre en danger. Ni toi, ni moi.

-Que…veux-tu dire par là ?

-Collaborer avec Olffstein me permet aussi de m'assurer que tu resteras en sécurité tant que je ne serai pas avec toi. Toi mais aussi tous les autres : Mycroft, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson, Molly…Je sais qu'il peut tout à fait les atteindre sans aucun souci, même mon frère. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, fais-moi confiance. Je rentrerai le plus vite possible. Je n'ai absolument pas prévu de m'attarder dans ce bar glauque, loin des gens qui comptent pour moi. Je préfère tout de même le désordre de Baker Street.

-B…Bien, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, comme toujours…

-Comme toujours, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai très vite de retour, je te le garantis. Je peux même te promettre que je reviendrai d'ici une poignée de jours. Nous mettrons alors toutes nos informations en commun. Ah, aussi…Cela va sans doute te paraître étrange vu tout ce que je t'ai conseillé, mais je t'en prie, si je ne suis pas revenu au bout d'une semaine bien précisément, préviens Lestrade et fais intervenir le Yard dans ce bar. C'est certes mon dernier recours, mais je tiens à te prévenir. Il faut que j'assure mes arrières.

-Je…Je comprends. Et, au niveau des informations…J'en ai glané le plus possible concernant le DFT, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pour être honnête…Même si j'ai quelques pistes intéressantes, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Je suis sûr que ça sera déjà bien suffisant. Maintenant que tu as récupéré le plus d'informations possible, il faut que tu restes éminemment discret. Tant que tu es seul sans moi, tu es réellement vulnérable aux yeux du Rôdeur. Alors, je t'en prie, ne tente rien de stupide ou d'irréfléchi. Fonds-toi dans la masse.

-Ça, je sais faire. Je n'aime pas vraiment attirer l'attention des criminels.

-Je le sais, rit doucement le détective malgré la précarité de sa situation. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois te laisser désormais. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. »

Il eut à peine celui de finir sa phrase que la communication fut brutalement coupée. John resta pantois, seul au milieu du salon, son téléphone dans la main. Bien sûr que Sherlock savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait du mal à contenir sa frayeur qui croissait en lui seconde après seconde sans qu'il n'ait ni le temps ni la force de l'arrêter. Alors, même si cette situation lui permettait d'enfin faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui, il aurait préféré s'occuper de ce travail d'introspection dans d'autres circonstances. Mais, ses sempiternelles interrogations continuaient à polluer son cerveau et l'empêchaient de rester concentré. Il soupira, puis tenta de se calmer. Le silence de l'appartement aurait dû réussir à l'apaiser, mais il n'en était rien : chaque seconde de ce silence, que seule l'aiguille de l'horloge égrenait patiemment, l'angoissait plus que de raison. Il fallait absolument que Sherlock rentre le plus vite possible, parce qu'il ignorait s'il parviendrait à continuer à vivre s'il venait à mourir. Il écarquilla les yeux sous cette dernière pensée qui avait perlé dans son esprit : les sentiments qui étaient exprimés par cette vérité mentale n'étaient pas synonymes d'une simple amitié, mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, peut-être même de quelque chose qu'il était incapable de nommer pour le moment.

 **XxX**

Certes, Sherlock avait fait de bien belles promesses à John lorsqu'ils avaient eu la fugace occasion de discuter ensemble au téléphone, mais il avait peur d'une seule et unique chose.

Comment était-il capable de tenir cette chimérique promesse ?

Il n'avait eu que très peu de temps, et, par conséquent, il avait dû évincer pléthore de détails et faire au plus concis, malgré le désir qui lui brûlait les lèvres, destructeur et puissant, ce désir fou qu'il avait ressenti de tout lui dire sans rien omettre. Parce qu'il lui avait menti par omission au final. Dès qu'il avait fini sa conversation avec le Rôdeur, il avait été libéré de ses liens avant d'être conduit jusqu'à une autre salle, nue et décorée avec un mauvais goût atroce, comme l'intérieur du pub le plus glauque et le plus miteux de tout l'East End. Une fois à l'intérieur, il avait été enfermé à double tour et n'avait même pas eu la force de protester. On ne lui avait ensuite accordé qu'une seule communication vers le monde extérieur avant qu'il ne se retrouve à nouveau seul avec lui-même dans cette cellule sombre et froide. Malgré la précarité de sa situation, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il devait rester concentré tout le temps de sa désagréable captivité. Sa priorité absolue était la lettre d'Hardy, en supposant qu'elle était bien là : après tout, rien n'excluait la possibilité d'un nouveau piège, même s'il avait du mal à y croire. Et puis, même s'il évitait de se référer à son cœur et à ses sentiments lorsqu'il travaillait -et il y arrivait très bien en temps normal-, sa situation de faiblesse le rendait beaucoup trop sentimental à son goût. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, que tous ceux qui comptaient pour lui soient en sécurité et non pas qu'il les mette en danger par ses actes parfois incommensurablement périlleux et toujours sources de problèmes. Parce que, au final, aucun d'entre eux ne méritait ça. Il les aimait beaucoup trop pour les laisser mourir par sa faute. Il réfléchissait silencieusement à tout ceci, lorsque la porte de la pièce où il était enfermé s'ouvrit lentement. Par pur réflexe, il se recula, méfiant, alors que le Rôdeur entrait dans la pièce, toujours aussi goguenard. Il le vit ensuite -même si sa vision se détériorait franchement maintenant- sortir quelque chose de la poche intérieure de sa veste, un objet de forme vaguement rectangulaire, de basse facture, et en kraft. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en un éclair lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une grande enveloppe.

Peut-être même celle qui l'avait conduit à se jeter aussi facilement dans la gueule du loup.

Mais, il se reprit très vite, croisa les bras en demeurant le plus stoïque possible, et grinça des dents en silence lorsque le criminel qui lui faisait face rit avec causticité avant de prendre la parole :

« Ah, oui…Toujours les mêmes habitudes…Une _Poker Face_ absolument parfaite… »

Sherlock tressaillit de manière presque imperceptible, mais Olffstein le remarqua tout de même. Il rit à nouveau, et reprit alors leur conversation par ces quelques mots :

« C'est ça que vous êtes venu chercher, non ? La fameuse lettre d'Harold Hardy…Elle aurait pu si vous l'aviez récupérée à mon insu le plus total…Mais, soyons honnêtes, M. Holmes. Me fréquenter et discuter avec moi, vu votre formidable sens de l'observation et vos déductions légendaires…Ne sont-ce pas les meilleures preuves possibles ? Je vous fournis sur un plateau tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi essayez-vous tant d'instaurer une telle connivence entre vous et moi ? Où voulez-vous en venir au final ?

-Vous me fascinez, mon cher. Vous êtes à la fois très simple et très complexe. Votre…psychologie n'est pas si difficile à cerner pour peu qu'on s'y intéresse, mais vous êtes en même temps si secret que…Qu'il y a un petit quelque chose qui m'échappe complètement, sans que je sache réellement pourquoi, commença-t-il en marchant à pas de loup dans la cellule, tournant en rond avec une infinie lenteur.

-Vous m'avez pourtant déjà montré à quel point vous sembliez doué dans l'art si délicat de cerner les gens.

-Insinueriez-vous que j'eusse raison lorsque j'ai froidement fait l'étalage de votre psychologie et des rapports vous unissant à ce cher Watson ?

-Ne me faites aucunement dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, cracha violemment Sherlock d'une voix sèche, les sourcils froncés -il commençait à perdre son calme face à cette crevure. Je n'ai _jamais_ , jamais insinué une telle idée.

-Vrai, rit-il à nouveau. Mais, je sais pourquoi vous êtes venu. C'est cette enveloppe qui vous intéresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la sortit alors de l'intérieur du grand manteau bleu marine qu'il portait. Puis, il l'examina, en sépara les pans -elle avait déjà été ouverte, Sherlock le remarqua immédiatement-, et sourit avec causticité en examinant son contenu.

« Si peu de matière…Il n'y a rien pour vous là-dedans, M. Holmes. Ce ne sont que des condensés de rumeurs, de fausses données, de…vieux comptes-rendus et de tout un tas de choses inutiles.

-Quand vous m'en parlez, j'ai…juste l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau piège sordide. Que vous et Hardy êtes de mèche. »

Cette fois-ci, Olffstein rit beaucoup plus fort, presque à s'en plier les côtes. En boitant toujours, il se rapprocha alors de Sherlock, et, encore hilare, reprit la parole en s'essuyant les yeux :

« Hardy, vraiment ? Je m'encombrerais avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il est tout aussi inutile que cette lettre. Alors, non. Tout ceci n'est pas une vaste machination pour mieux vous attirer dans mes filets. Je n'ai pas besoin d'artifices pour cela.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?!

-Vous nieriez certainement en bloc si je vous disais que rien ne vous oblige à vous jeter dans la gueule du loup, si ce n'est votre…inextinguible et malsaine soif de risque. Cette même soif qui vous pousse à vous mettre en danger pour Watson ou à vous confronter à Moriarty. Celle qui, un jour assurément, vous précipitera dans la tombe de manière prématurée.

-Taisez-vous donc, cracha-t-il presque. Vos paroles ne sont que du venin que vous prenez plaisir à distiller dans les veines de ceux que vous rencontrez.

-Sans doute. Mais, avouez que tout cela me rend beaucoup plus…intéressant à vos yeux malades. D'autant plus que j'ai dans les mains quelque chose susceptible de vous plaire. Vous avez besoin du DFT, tout comme moi. Pourquoi ne pas le partager, dites-moi ? Est-ce donc mon prix que vous n'appréciez pas ?

-Votre prix, votre morale, votre être, tout de vous. Je veux immédiatement quitter cet endroit.

-Bien sûr, M. Holmes. Juste, vous permettez que vous appelle Sherlock ? Je trouve cela plus familier.

-Non. Je ne vous apprécie pas assez pour vous laisser écorcher mon nom. Ce serait une profonde insulte.

-Quelle surprise, ricana Olffstein. Vous êtes tellement prévisible, malgré tout ce que vous dites, malgré tout ce que vous tentez de faire pour ne pas l'être. Je suis à deux doigts de me dire que vous êtes…ennuyeux. Oui, ennuyeux, et je pèse soigneusement mes mots. »

Malgré la rage qui commençait à bouillonner en lui, Sherlock parvint à rester parfaitement stoïque, même si cet état constituait un énorme travail sur lui-même. Montrer ses émotions à Olffstein lui donnait un nouvel avantage sur lui, qu'il refusait de lui accorder vu la précarité de sa situation.

« Alors, désormais, c'est la dernière fois que je réitère ma proposition. Aidez-moi. Travaillez pour moi. Mettez vos capacités formidables à votre service, et…Le DFT vous soignera. Est-ce donc si coûteux pour vous ? »

Mais Sherlock ne prononça pas un seul mot et le toisa d'un œil noir et furibond, tout en serrant les dents et les poings. Il soupira, mais resta impassible, souriant intérieurement en constatant que le Rôdeur semblait perdre patience. Malgré ses problèmes de vue, il le constatait parfaitement : il voyait ses doigts noueux se comprimer, ses phalanges blanchir, son regard s'assombrir. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus agacé et il se retenait certainement de grommeler dans sa barbe. Alors, Sherlock, bizarrement, ne put s'empêcher de doucement rire. Olffstein le vit immédiatement, et cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir son calme et lui décocha une violente droite. Le détective gémit de douleur alors qu'il avait senti sa mâchoire légèrement craquer, puis, penché en avant, il cracha bruyamment un mélange de salive et de sang. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, il ne remarqua pas Olffstein dégainer l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture, la charger et la pointer sur lui. Il ne le vit que lorsqu'il releva la tête, les bras toujours liés dans le dossier de sa chaise, le goût de fer de sa propre hémoglobine dans sa bouche.

« Je pourrais aussi vous descendre, ici et maintenant, fulmina le Rôdeur, les sourcils froncés et la voix amère. J'aurais le DFT pour moi tout seul, et je serais enfin débarrassé de votre petit air suffisant et railleur. Vous êtes particulièrement agaçant quand vous vous y mettez. Alors oui, je pourrais tout à fait vous descendre.

-Et là, c'est vous qui deviendriez prévisible, Olffstein, rit Sherlock, sarcastique. Alors, soyez gentil maintenant et libérez-moi. Je crois qu'il est clair que je ne veux pas collaborer avec vous. Je n'ai pas de temps de perdre avec vos ambitions, démesurées pour un homme aussi pitoyable que vous.

-Vous êtes attaché, mon otage, et vous vous permettez de vous montrer aussi irrespectueux ? N'avez-vous donc aucune connaissance du fonctionnement psychique normal d'un être humain ?!, gronda-t-il. Vous devriez être en train de mourir de peur !

-Est-ce le cas pour vous ? Avez-vous peur de mon aplomb si…provocant ? Retenez bien que c'est l'un des uniques avantages de ma condition de sociopathe de haut niveau. L'on parvient à garder son calme en toute situation.

-Un coup supplémentaire et je vous pète la mâchoire. Deux balles dans chaque genou, et vous serez invalide tout le restant de votre misérable vie. C'est donc ce jeu dangereux que vous voulez commencer ? Que je vous torture jusqu'à ce que vous acceptiez de collaborer avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre à quel point votre aide pourrait m'être utile. Et puis, songez aux bénéfices pour votre intelligence surdéveloppée…Une nouvelle carrière à ressentir l'adrénaline du crime…Et, vous connaissez bien la police. Vous savez pertinemment que ceux du Yard sont de véritables incapables. Pensez donc à la compétence qui règne dans mes rangs, cette même compétence dont vous avez été plusieurs fois le témoin.

-Hum, oui. Je dois reconnaître que vous n'êtes pas trop mauvais dans votre genre. Meurtres, gore, sadisme, torture psychologique et physique, viol, menaces, prises d'otages et expérimentations glauques…Félicitations. Votre esprit est malade. Vous voudriez que j'informe mon frère que vous méritez une médaille ?!

-Vous m'agacez, siffla-t-il. Mais, bien que je sois un homme qui manque parfois de patience, je vais l'être aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse six jours. Six jours durant lesquels je négocierai avec vous pour obtenir de vous que nous collaborions ensemble. Passé ce délai, c'est dans la Tamise que l'on retrouvera votre cadavre exsangue. Le nombre de balles dans votre corps dépendra de mon humeur. »

Puis, sur ces mots, Olffstein rangea son arme sans lâcher Sherlock des yeux, qui lui aussi maintint ce duel visuel avec lui, avant de quitter sa cellule. Cependant, même s'il ne montrait rien, sa rage avait fini par être remplacée par une peur beaucoup plus sourde et insidieuse.

Six jours. Six jours où il serait sans doute privé d'une quelconque ouverture sur le monde extérieur, donc d'une possibilité de fuite. S'il ne prévenait pas John ou le Yard…

Il allait mourir, et son cadavre jeté dans la Tamise.

Il en frémissait déjà d'horreur.

 **XxX**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours -cinq précisément- que Sherlock essayait d'être discret tout en menant à bien le plan qui avait fini par germer dans son esprit après plusieurs heures de réflexion. Après une lutte intérieure acharnée où il avait dû faire appel à toute sa détermination, il était parvenu à se détacher de ses liens en s'écorchant les mains. Cependant, il les gardait derrière la chaise pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de ceux qui venaient lui apporter à manger deux fois par jour. La peau de ses poignets était complètement meurtrie et à moitié déchiquetée, et il réfléchissait à la manière de la soigner efficacement -il avait fini par éponger le sang avec le col du haut qu'il portait, mais ce soin restait affreusement sommaire. Le sang, rouge et tranchant avec la pâleur de sa peau couleur de craie, ne cessait jamais de perler à nouveau. A dire vrai, son plan brillait par sa simplicité. Même s'il n'avait aucun repère temporel précis, il savait qu'on entrait dans sa cellule le matin et le soir pour lui donner ses repas -il semblait bien qu'Olffstein ne voulait pas qu'il meure de faim. Aussi, quelle que soit l'heure précise, il pouvait découper sa journée en deux phases distinctes : on le laissait seul dans sa cellule au moins douze heures par jour si on excluait les moments où Olffstein venait le menacer pour qu'ils travaillent ensemble. Le plan était donc évident. Il neutraliserait la personne qui viendrait avec son repas, déroberait son téléphone, et contacterait John afin d'accélérer son « dernier recours ». Il lui faisait confiance et savait qu'il préviendrait Lestrade dans les plus brefs délais. Suffisamment brefs pour qu'il échappe à la mort. Même s'il était clair qu'il gagnerait du temps en appelant directement l'inspecteur, il voulait absolument entendre la voix de John. Il lui avait plus que tout au monde besoin de lui et il lui avait affreusement manqué. Mais, pour le moment, il devait rester concentré et ignorer la douleur sourde qui se répandait encore dans sa mâchoire : Olffstein n'y était pas allé de main morte avec lui -il l'avait même frappé à plusieurs reprises, si fort qu'il avait peur qu'elle soit presque cassée.

Soudain, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Il plissa les yeux, vigilant et prêt à mettre son plan à exécution, mais sa détermination s'envola dès qu'il vit le Rôdeur entrer : il était trop dangereux d'essayer de le neutraliser. Et puis, tout un tas de questions commençaient à perler dans son esprit. Rien n'avait l'air de se passer comme il l'avait voulu. Il lui fallait donc prendre son mal en patience. Olffstein sourit en le voyant puis, comme à son habitude depuis le début de sa séquestration, il sortit son arme à feu et la chargea dans un cliquetis sonore qui fit frissonner Sherlock. Par pur réflexe, il serra les poings, prêt à se défendre si les choses tournaient au vinaigre.

« Bien…Bonjour, M. Holmes.

-Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il avait posé cette question sans même vraiment y réfléchir, détestant qu'un plan ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu. Oui, il avait de formidables capacités d'adaptation -surtout en situation critique-. Cependant, il détestait admettre qu'il ne restait qu'un humain parce que cela signifiait qu'il acceptait qu'il avait ses limites. La peur commençait à doucement se distiller dans ses veines, et garder son calme et la tête froide relevait presque de l'impossible. Il se reconnaissait de moins en moins lorsqu'il se comparait à l'homme qu'il était quelques années auparavant. Comment avait-il pu devenir cette personne aussi…sentimentale, et avec si peu de sang-froid ? Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à réfléchir calmement dès qu'Olffstein parvenait à appuyer sur la corde sensible ? Des années auparavant, cela n'aurait jamais été le cas.

« Onze heure trente-quatre du matin, répondit alors le Rôdeur après avoir regardé sa montre d'un œil distrait. Pourquoi une telle question ? Avez-vous peur de perdre la notion du temps ? Je vous connais, je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas et que donc vous savez que vous entamez notre avant-dernière journée de négociation…

-Je le sais. »

Olffstein commença alors à faire le tour de la cellule, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, ce qui énerva un peu plus Sherlock. Il avait un mal fou à garder son calme face à cette crevure. Puis, bizarrement, il se pencha légèrement en avant lorsqu'il fut derrière lui et ricana méchamment :

« Ça ne sert à rien de prendre cet air-là avec moi, M. Holmes. Je ne suis pas aveugle, contrairement à vous, mais juste boiteux. Alors, j'ai très bien remarqué les gouttes de sang sur le sol et les marques sur vos poignets. Vous avez réussi à détacher vos liens et pour je ne sais quelle raison, vous restez assis sur cette chaise avec vos velléités de résistance. Ah moins que vous ayez échafaudé un plan tordu et étrange…

-Taisez-vous.

-Pourquoi ? Aurais-je raison ? »

Sherlock se leva alors précipitamment de la chaise et bondit vers la porte, mais un éclat de balle contre le mur à quelques millimètres de sa tempe le fit brutalement se retourner vers Olffstein, les mains contre le mur, tant effaré que concentré. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se montre intimidé par le coup de feu qui venait d'être tiré. Ses doigts se comprimèrent contre la brique de la cloison, et, une nouvelle fois, il parvint à rester complètement stoïque.

« Tututut, où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? Nous n'avons pas fini de négocier.

-Si, au contraire, rétorqua-t-il. Je vous ai clairement dit ce que je pensais de la collaboration que vous me proposiez. En quelle langue vais-je donc vous devoir faire comprendre que c'est mon refus que vous essuierez toujours ?

-Je l'ai compris mais je continue qu'espérer, voyez-vous. Et, j'ai encore un dernier recours si je veux réellement vous convaincre. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'utiliser, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix au final…

-Quoi donc ?!

-Si je passe cette porte toujours avec votre refus en tête, l'un de vos proches disparaitra. Vous dire lequel ne serait pas vraiment amusant, mais c'est ma dernière menace. Si vous ne me suivez pas, je la mettrai violemment à exécution.

-Vous…n'oserez pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Vous l'avez vu, ça aussi.

-Mais j'ai aussi vu vos faces les plus secrètes lors de ma séquestration. Même si vous ne le montrez pas, vous avez des failles. Des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas, peut-être même des actes que vous regrettez. Et, alors que vous tentez de cacher toutes ces choses, je parviens à les ressentir, bizarrement. Je ne suis pas du genre sentimental, mais il semble bien que vous êtes assez transparent pour moi. Peut-être que vous avez raison. Peut-être que nous nous ressemblons plus qu'il n'y paraît. »

Sherlock sentit qu'il venait d'obtenir une petite victoire en voyant Olffstein tressaillir de manière presque imperceptible : ses mots semblaient l'avoir étrangement touché. Il avait lui aussi ses cordes sensibles et en jouer pourrait tourner la situation à son avantage. Ses yeux devenaient troubles et sa main, qui tenait son arme, tremblait de plus en plus fort. Alors, Sherlock décida au fond de lui-même qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette sordide situation.

« Maintenant, Olffstein, vous allez baisser votre arme, puis me laisser partir. Si vous faites cela, je n'irai pas à la police. Je peux même vous donner ma parole.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?!, gronda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la crosse de son arme. Je suis un meurtrier après tout. J'ai tué plusieurs personnes, et pas de la plus douce des manières. Je suis totalement préjudiciable et vous, un détective qui travaille maintenant pour le Yard, vous me laisserez partir en toute impunité ? Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous ne tiendrez jamais votre parole. Si je veux être tranquille en vous laissant quitter cet endroit, je dois vous plomber la cervelle. Seuls les cadavres sont silencieux. »

Sherlock, cette fois-ci réagit au quart de tour et parvint à quitter la cellule, évitant plusieurs impacts de balles contre le mur. Il déboula dans un couloir sombre et humide, et toussa violemment -la douleur dans sa mâchoire devenait de plus en plus forte et donc de moins en moins supportable. Il retrouva même du sang dans sa paume, mais l'ignora et commença à remonter le couloir afin de retrouver la sortie. Il remarqua alors un petit escalier en bois qui semblait croulant, en remonta les marches deux à deux, et bondit jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il avisa alors un homme de main du Rôdeur Mortel, qui fronça un sourcil en le voyant. Il bondit vers lui, et réussit à le frapper au front avec une arme contondante -il était armé d'une batte de baseball. Sherlock parvint à éviter son attaque suivante malgré son état, puis à le neutraliser en le frappant violemment à la tempe. Il le fouilla alors en un éclair, sortit son téléphone portable, et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de code de verrouillage. Il jeta un dernier œil rapide sur les lieux, trouvant cela étrange de ne trouver personne d'autre, mais finit par sortir du bar et de se cacher dans une petite ruelle un peu plus loin. Encore tremblant, il s'assit lentement au sol. Du sang, chaud et épais, dégoulinait sur sa tempe, et il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Les mains tremblantes, il alluma le téléphone, composa le numéro de John, et garda un œil sur le bar afin de voir si Olffstein déboulait dans la rue. Il entendit une succession de petits bips dans le combiné, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de John après quelques secondes d'attente :

« Oui ?

-Oh, bon Dieu, John, je suis si heureux de t'entendre…

-Sherlock ! Tu as une voix horrible au téléphone, est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu maintenant ?

-Ecoute, j'ai réussi à…à fuir le bar où Olffstein me retenait…

-Oh, bon sang…Où es-tu ?! Je vais prévenir le Yard et venir te chercher. »

Sherlock toussa violemment et glapit de douleur à cause de la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Sa mâchoire lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Appelle…Appelle aussi une ambulance, John. Ce salopard m'a pratiquement brisé la mâchoire…Et puis, tu verrais mes mains…

-D'a…D'accord. »

Sherlock se rendait bien compte que John tentait de rester calme mais qu'il avait du mal à se contenir.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Reste le plus possible en sécurité et ne tente rien d'inconsidéré. »

John raccrocha juste après. Sherlock resta alors prostré sur le sol, terrassé par la douleur. Toujours aussi tremblant, il avait effroyablement froid et il sentait bien qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir à cause de sa fatigue et des quantités de sang qu'il avait perdues pendant sa séquestration. Mais, il ne fallait pas. Il devait rester conscient, absolument. S'évanouir ne lui apporterait que des problèmes supplémentaires. Mais, finalement, tout devint noir.

Aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.


	10. Chapitre IX

Et voila la suite ;)

Encore désolée de mon irrégularité, j'ai beaucoup de travail et mes examens blancs n'arrangent rien bien évidemment.  
Bonne lecture !

 **XxX**

La première chose qu'il perçut fut un mélange étrange entre des bribes de conversation -on était presque au niveau de l'agression sonore tant il se sentait mal- et des relents d'odeur d'hôpital. Alors qu'il émergeait encore, il reconnut la silhouette penchée et fatiguée de John, comme s'il portait toute la tristesse du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit commencer à s'agiter, l'ancien médecin militaire prit tout doucement la parole en croisant les bras :

« Hey.

-…Hey, murmura alors Sherlock après quelques secondes de silence.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai…connu mieux. »

Il rit doucement en croisant légèrement ses bras contre son torse.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es complètement hors de danger maintenant. »

Sherlock reconnut la voix de John, qui semblait calme et, surtout, qui l'apaisait. Il essaya de le regarder -il le devinait assis à côté de son lit d'hôpital-, mais il était si faible qu'il en fut pratiquement incapable. John l'empêcha même de bouger en déposant une main timide mais néanmoins ferme sur son épaule.

« Non, ne bouge pas. Tu es certes en sécurité, mais tu es encore faible. Cela faisait deux jours que tu étais inconscient. Il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas allés de main morte avec toi. D'ailleurs, tu ne ressens rien, non ?

-…Effectivement. Mais, je…Je connais cette sensation. Je crois bien que je…

-Tu es sous morphine. En plus, les doses qu'ils t'ont administrées sont dantesques alors évite vraiment de bouger ou parler. Je sais que tu es habitué à avoir des choses étranges dans le sang et, d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne de voir que tu arrives à rester en vie malgré ce que tu consommes et ton mode de vie, mais…Il faut que l'on reste raisonnable.

-Tu…as raison. J'ai l'impression que tu sais toujours quel est le meilleur pour moi.

-C'est…très philosophique, mais…Il me semble que ta destructivité personnelle, tes pulsions de mort et d'autodestruction sont particulièrement exacerbées. J'ai peur que l'homme le plus dangereux pour toi soit toi-même. Alors, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire de te méfier de toi, parce que ce serait complètement stupide et même paradoxal. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que tu te détruis à cause de tes enquêtes, de ton rythme de vie, de ta névrose latente et de tout un tas d'autres choses qui font tant la richesse de ta personnalité que son côté inquiétant et mauvais pour toi. Ce que fait de toi cet homme aussi…fascinant, c'est aussi ce qui semble te conduire à ta perte. Je trouve cela extrêmement anxiogène. Ça m'inquiète. Ça m'effraie même. J'ai cru que tu étais mort pendant des mois, alors…Dès que tu te mets dans des situations impossibles, mon cœur bat la chamade, je suis incapable de réfléchir et j'ai réellement peur pour toi. Je…Je ne sais pas comment de telles réactions doivent être comprises, et j'ignore si moi-même je pourrai y arriver. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois hors de danger. Mais, je crois que nous en avons fini. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à te dire et je vois bien que ton état, même s'il s'est stabilisé, n'est pas encore optimal. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard. »

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre, mais Sherlock commença à parler d'une voix légèrement éraillée à cause de la faiblesse de sa condition :

« Non, reste. Reste même si cela me coûte de te demander une telle chose vu la teneur de mon ego. »

Sa demande ressemblait presque à une complainte. Et, John sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Alors, il se rapprocha du lit, puis se rassit avant de murmurer :

« Je l'imagine parfaitement bien Sherlock. Alors, c'est d'accord. Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps avec toi. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, mais le détective finit par soupirer et reprendre d'une voix tout de même plus assurée que précédemment :

« J'ai besoin de morphine. De _plus_ de morphine.

-N'oublie pas que la morphine reste une drogue, même si ton taux de tolérance à cette substance dépasse l'entendement, rit doucement John.

-J'en ai vraiment besoin, pesta-t-il en jetant un œil sur tous les côtés du lit et en commençant à s'agiter, certainement à la recherche d'une quelconque télécommande qui lui permettrait de régler le taux de morphine qui passerait dans son sang. Peux -tu aller chercher une infirmière que j'aie enfin une quantité raisonnable de morphine dans mes veines ?

-Hors de question. Tu es en convalescence et ça n'est pas le moment de te shooter avec un alcaloïde de l'opium, rétorqua John en croisant les bras, avec une certaine fermeté dans le ton.

-J'en ai presque besoin, John…Je me sens si faible, si diminué…Et le pire, c'est que je le suis réellement. Je m'en rends bien compte, tu sais. Je ne dors presque pas, je mange encore moins que d'habitude et je passe mes journées dans le flou au sens littéral du terme à cause de ce foutu mélanome qui me tue de l'intérieur. J'ai des migraines de plus en plus fortes, mes forces s'amenuisent. Je puise dans le peu de forces qu'il me reste pour au moins…essayer de boucler cette sordide affaire. Je veux…définitivement coffrer le Rôdeur, même si je dois m'épuiser jusqu'à la mort pour y arriver. Je ne peux pas le laisser courir dans la nature.

-Sherlock, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à dire cela. Je refuse que tu envisages ta propre mort de façon aussi dure et cynique, même si j'ai conscience de ta douleur physique et de ta souffrance.

-Sauf que je crèverai un jour, ricana alors le détective en souriant, la gravité de sa voix trahissant clairement le sentiment de fatalisme qu'il ressentait ainsi que son amère condescendance. Et vu mon état, je me vois plus de ceux qui bouffent les pissenlits par la racine avant leurs cinquante ans. Je ne serai ni centenaire, ni même vieillissant. Moi, j'ai accepté cette idée et je pense que tu te dois de le faire également.

-Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi égoïste enfin ?!, s'emporta alors son ami. Tu ne songes donc pas à tes amis, à ta famille, à moi ?!

-Tu t'exclues donc de mes amis maintenant ? Que suis-je alors pour toi dans ce cas de situation ?

-Je…Je l'ignore, Sherlock !, répondit-il en se levant à nouveau, étonnamment troublé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. La seule et unique chose que je suis sûr de savoir, c'est que nous avons tous besoin de toi dans ton entourage, que ce soit en tant que fils, que frère, qu'ami, que détective également, ou peut-être mêmes en tant que…qu'autre chose. Et puis, je…je suis sûr que tu as fini par arrêter d'ignorer les sentiments de Molly.

-Sentiments qui ont également fini par disparaître, j'en suis sûr. Alors, ce sont les tiens qui m'intéressent et non pas les siens. Que ressens-tu alors ?

-Je…Je crois bien que je ne sais pas vraiment. Et, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me focaliser sur ce problème pour le moment.

-Voila. Tu l'as enfin dit, murmura Sherlock, effroyablement sec.

-Quoi donc ?

-Problème. L'ambiguïté dans notre relation te dérange. Tu ne sais pas sur quel pied danser avec moi.

-Oui, je le reconnais. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter avec toi parce que je n'arrive pas à clairement mettre des mots sur tes sentiments, et sur les miens également. Alors, j'essaye vraiment de te ménager. Nos sentiments respectifs ne sont aucunement la priorité pour l'instant.

-Ils le sont. Je serais beaucoup plus efficace si je savais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi.

-Écoute, je…Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je suis sûr que tu en as conscience. Mes sentiments…Ils changent. Ils évoluent. Je le sens. T'être déclaré à moi de manière aussi abrupte et sans détour m'a naturellement conduit à réfléchir sur ma propre vision de notre relation. Je…Je t'admire, Sherlock. Vraiment. Et je ne suis pas le seul à être aussi fasciné par ton aura si particulière. Irene Adler l'était, elle aussi.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, s'il-te-plaît. »

John soupira, puis se leva doucement et croisa les bras. Ensuite, il se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de la chambre, avant de se retourner vers son ami et de reprendre la parole :

« Je vais vraiment te laisser maintenant. Je dois rentrer à Baker Street prévenir Mrs Hudson que tu es hors de danger. Ah, aussi, j'ai vu Mycroft dans le couloir. Je pense qu'il va venir te voir. »

Sherlock soupira et grommela dans sa barbe : il était encore mal en point et son frère était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir débarquer dans sa chambre d'hôpital au monde. John quitta alors la pièce, et Mycroft y entra alors presque immédiatement à sa suite. Il ignora totalement le médecin, puis referma la porte lorsqu'il fut seul avec son petit frère. Celui-ci, en le voyant s'approcher, grogna d'agacement, en se disant par là-même qu'il avait franchement besoin de morphine.

« Que veux-tu, Mycroft ?

-Je viens voir comment tu te portes. J'ai été le premier informé de ton état dès que tu as été transféré au St Barts. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt, malheureusement : à dire vrai, Downing Street, les services secrets et même Buckingham Palace sont en complète effervescence.

-C'est le Rôdeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mycroft acquiesça silencieusement. Sherlock, en réponse, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment avant de se pincer l'arête du nez, agacé.

« Bien évidemment, murmura alors le détective.

-Il a réussi à s'échapper de ce bar sordide de l'East End lorsque tu étais inconscient. Le MI-5 a perdu sa trace il y a vingt-deux heures maintenant. C'est comme s'il avait réussi à…s'évaporer. Il n'empêche que cette affaire est un véritable sac de nœuds maintenant, et que nous craignons que le MI-6 ne doive reprendre le dossier.

-Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait réussi à quitter le Royaume-Uni. Pour aller où, dis-moi ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Le dossier de Sherrinford le concernant est particulièrement mince. Cet homme est un fantôme pour nos services. Je crois bien que tu es la personne qui le connait le mieux.

-Et je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. Rien, même. »

Mycroft ne répondit pas, pensif. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, puis l'aîné des Holmes reprit, d'une voix ferme et autoritaire, celle d'un homme inquiet pour la sécurité de son petit frère :

« Tant que nous serons incapables de localiser la position précise du Rôdeur, tu n'es nulle part en sécurité.

-Je ne suis pas le seul concerné, répondit alors le détective. J'ai sans doute omis de t'en parler vu à quel point j'adore que tu t'immisces dans mes affaires, mais John a reçu cinq pépins d'orange. Nous en connaissons tous les deux la signification.

-Très...bien, alors. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité. Tous les deux. Olffstein...Olffstein est une véritable anguille. Il est capable de nous échapper alors qu'il est la cible numéro un d'Interpol et de nos services. J'ignore s'il s'agit de génie ou de folie à ce niveau-là tant il aime se jouer de nous.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour du génie.

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de ce genre de choses. Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Il n'empêche que la seule chose qui semble surpasser son extraordinaire prudence est son intelligence. Je suis surpris de voir chez un homme aussi sordide de telles facilités.

-Je le suis également. Cependant, tu ne peux pas rester à Londres, tu t'en doutes.

-Où veux-tu donc que j'aille ?

-Mallaig, dans les Highlands. J'en ai personnellement débattu avec les autorités de nos services et c'est la destination idéale pour te faire oublier quelques temps. »

Bizarrement, Sherlock rit presque bruyamment, croisa les bras sur son torse, et rétorqua avec une verve insoupçonnée :

« Tu me vois vraiment aller m'enterrer dans un trou perdu au fond de l'Écosse ?

-Il en va de ta propre sécurité et de celle de tes proches. »

Son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup, et il se redressa sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, concentré :

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, Mycroft ? Mallaig ? _Mallaig_?! Je veux bien quitter Londres, même si ça me coûte vu que toute ma vie est là-bas, mais le pire, c'est que je vais devoir quitter la ville où je vis depuis des années pour un patelin paumé du fin fond des Highlands écossaises ?! »

Son agacement perlait jusque dans le ton qu'il employait en s'adressant à son aîné.

« Sherlock, s'il-te-plaît ! Sois réellement raisonnable ! Il en va de ta propre sécurité, de ta vie !

-Trouve un autre patelin, gronda-t-il. Je n'irai pas en Écosse. Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer à l'étranger ?! Dans un autre pays, je pourrai plus facilement éviter le Rôdeur. Surtout s'il n'arrive pas à me localiser de son côté.

-D'un, il trouvera toujours le moyen de t'atteindre, par le biais de tes amis, de moi, ou même de John. Et nous savons tous les deux que s'il lui fait du mal, tu rappliqueras immédiatement.

-C'est…faux.

-C'est complètement vrai et tu le sais. John Watson est et restera ta faiblesse, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et de deux, t'envoyer à l'étranger ne changera pas grand-chose, d'autant plus que les services te protègeront mieux si tu restes sur le territoire britannique. De plus, nous avons pris contact avec les chercheurs de Rhode Island ayant développé le DFT afin que tu puisses obtenir une dose le plus rapidement possible. Ton cancer continue inexorablement à avancer malgré tout et cela m'inquiète grandement, tout comme nos parents. Ah, et tant que j'y pense…Tu quittes l'hôpital ce soir, j'ai tout réglé avec le personnel médical. Une dernière nuit à Baker Street, et tu prends le premier avion pour Inverness. Tu auras à peine une heure d'avion d'ailleurs. Ensuite, tu quittes Inverness dans l'heure qui suit maximum pour Mallaig. Trois heures de route. En cinq heures maximum, tu dois avoir fait le trajet Londres-Mallaig. Nous avons un contact, la veuve d'un ancien employé du MI-5, qui t'attendra sur place. Elle t'hébergera aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra moyennant finance. A Mallaig, elle sera la seule au courant des raisons de ta venue. Pour les autres habitants de la ville, tu seras uniquement M. Holmes, et c'est tout. S'ils se montrent méfiants, préviens ta logeuse. Elle fera remonter l'information et nous agirons en conséquence. Surtout, il faut que tu te montres le plus discret possible une fois là-bas. Même si le meurtre le plus sordide de tout l'histoire de l'Angleterre se déroule à moins d'un mile de là, tu n'interviens pas. Si tu fais parler de toi, le Rôdeur pourrait être susceptible de te localiser. Pendant que tu seras en « villégiature » dans les Highlands, je superviserai sa traque. Une fois qu'il sera coffré, tu pourras rentrer sur Londres. Ah oui, de plus…Pas un mot à John.

-Que…Quoi ?!

-Ce plan est top-secret, Sherlock. Tellement secret que j'ai dû m'assurer que nous n'étions ni vidéo-surveillés ni sur écoute avant d'entrer dans ta chambre. Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas mettre John dans la confidence. Cela risque de compromettre le bon déroulement de ce plan.

-Non, je…Je ne peux décemment pas faire cela. Il a beaucoup trop souffert à cause de moi. J'ai simulé ma mort pendant presque deux ans, et puis…Non, je ne peux pas quitter Baker Street comme un voleur. Ça ne serait aucunement correct.

-Ce n'est pas totalement vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu as une peur beaucoup plus triviale qui te fouille les entrailles. Tu sais que John s'est rapproché de cette Mary Morstan, et tu ressens cette frayeur maladive qu'il entame une histoire plus sérieuse avec elle.

-Il connait la teneur de mes sentiments. Jamais il ne pourrait me faire une chose pareille.

-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait, dis-moi ? Toute sa vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. Tu es égocentrique et un jour cela te perdra. Nous le savons tous les deux. Alors, pour _une_ fois, fais un effort et fais ce que je te dis, pour l'amour de Dieu...

-Tsss…

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors, dès que tu es en meilleur état et hors de cette chambre d'hôpital, tu prépares tes valises et tu quittes Londres, si possible dans la nuit afin de te montrer le plus discret possible. Est-ce clair ?

-Ça…Ça l'est, enfin je crois.

-Bien, soupira-t-il. Enfin, tu te montres raisonnable. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais il le faut. J'ignore si tu parviens à comprendre la portée de cette demande, mais…

-Pas la peine d'user ta salive en palabres inutiles et qui expriment un vague sentiment de culpabilité. C que tu es actuellement en train de ressentir n'est absolument pas ma priorité. Même si je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas le choix, alors j'irai à Mallaig.

-Mer…Merci. »

Mycroft tourna alors les talons et quitta la pièce, laissant son frère seul avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Sherlock s'emmitoufla presque dans ses couvertures, et fronça le nez en constatant qu'elles sentaient légèrement la naphtaline et le désinfectant. Le mélange rance de ces deux odeurs agressait fortement ses narines, et eut ce formidable effet de l'agacer un peu plus.

Bien sûr que Mycroft avait réussi à appuyer sur ses cordes sensibles, et ce sur tous les points qu'ils avaient évoqué dans leur conversation. Tant sur son côté le plus professionnel -le fait qu'il doive aller s'enterrer en Ecosse pour sa sécurité- que sur celui purement personnel -cette frayeur sourde qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il imaginait John définitivement faire sa vie sans lui. Il savait pertinemment que lorsqu'on lui disait que leur duo fonctionnait particulièrement bien, il ressentait toujours cette pointe de fierté arrogante perler. Il aimait vraiment travailler avec John. Il était certes moins brillant que lui, mais il avait fait des études de médecine, avait servi en Afghanistan et possédait de solides connaissances qui s'étaient un bon nombre de fois rendues bien utiles lors de leurs enquêtes diverses et variées. Alors, le quitter lui faisait mal. Partir lui faisait mal. Partir le faisait souffrir. Mais, il semblait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mal nécessaire, même s'il lui déchirait le cœur. Il soupira, puis son esprit finit par doucement sombrer dans son palais mental. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de s'apaiser à ce moment-ci.

 **XxX**

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré tout. Il était tout à fait conscient que Mycroft avait pris cette décision afin de le protéger, lui, ainsi que ses amis, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il était rentré à Baker Street une petite journée auparavant, encore dans les vapes, et avait passé la plus grande partie de cette journée à comater dans le salon, incapable de se motiver à quitter ce lieu qu'il avait passé des années à construire, cette tanière, cette bulle d'oxygène dont il avait tant besoin en situation de crise. Mais, il devait partir. La perspective de laisser Londres derrière lui le minait réellement. Il vivait là depuis des années : Londres était sa ville, son domaine, son territoire. La quitter revenait presque à se déraciner à ses yeux. D'autant plus qu'un ennui mortel -mortel n'était sans doute qu'un euphémisme d'ailleurs- le guettait dans les plaines arides et mornes des Highlands. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire, seul, au fin fond d'un patelin complètement perdu ? Et combien de temps allait-il devoir se faire oublier ? Il ressentait cette horrible impression qu'il se préparait à entrer dans un funeste cauchemar. Un songe grimaçant où l'ennui, l'inactivité et l'oisiveté le dessècheraient certainement jusqu'à l'os. Il soupira, puis finit par quitter son lit, où il s'était allongé mollement. Encore complètement habillé, il sortit sans faire le moindre bruit une valise de taille moyenne de sa penderie, la posa sur le lit, et l'ouvrit d'un seul geste habile. Ensuite, il fit une pile de vêtements et de divers objets qu'il lui fallait prendre, vérifia s'il avait assez, puis rajouta alors quelques vêtements et quelques autres choses -des livres notamment. Ensuite, il fit sa valise, puis la referma. Une petite demi-heure avait suffi pour la boucler. L'étape la plus délicate désormais était de réussir à descendre les dix-sept marches qui séparaient le salon de la porte, en étant le plus discret possible. Il soupira, puis rejoignit la cuisine, la valise à la main. Il s'avança dans la pièce, toutes lumières éteintes, mais s'arrêta d'un coup, mû par une étrange sensation.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas être seul. Quelqu'un était là, de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il le sentait. Pile le soir où il ne voulait tomber sur personne, quelqu'un restait dans le salon. Il était pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait de John -qui d'autre à une telle heure de la nuit ? Il poussa très légèrement la porte coulissante qui séparait la cuisine de la pièce de vie, y jeta un petit œil, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que son intuition avait été fausse, bizarrement : personne n'était là. Il allait quitter la pièce à pas de loup lorsqu'il entendit des pas, à l'étage. Il leva la tête, puis soupira, conscient que John allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Il semblait bien qu'il l'avait réveillé malgré la discrétion dont il avait essayé de faire preuve cette nuit. Mais, il lâcha la valise, passa son écharpe bleue autour de son cou en la nouant comme il en avait l'habitude, puis son lourd manteau noir. Il devait se préparer à rester suffisamment fort pour que John ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure de la situation, de ce départ précipité et aucunement voulu. Il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder lorsqu'il finit par descendre l'escalier, vaguement ensommeillé, emmitouflé dans des vêtements vaguement pâles dont l'obscurité ne permettait pas la distinction claire de leur forme. Il atteignit le palier, puis se frotta les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sherlock ? Il est…quatre heures trente du matin, murmura-t-il après avoir regardé sa montre. Ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour sortir…Et puis, qu'est-ce que fait cette valise ici ?

-J'ai…des choses à te dire. Il vaut mieux que nous discutions ailleurs que sur le palier. Viens. »

Il laissa sa valise en place, puis s'effaça pour que John passe dans le salon. Celui-ci s'exécuta, ayant bien du mal à saisir la tournure des événements, puis fit face à son ami, qui resta un peu plus près de la porte, en croisant les bras contre son torse, à mi-chemin entre les brouillards du sommeil et la suspicion inquiète.

« Je t'écoute.

-Je dois…, soupira-t-il. Je dois quitter Baker Street pour un temps, et seul. J'ignore pour combien exactement, mais je dois réellement m'en aller. Il en va de ma propre sécurité et de la tienne également. Malheureusement, je…Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

-Tu…n'es pas sérieux ?, répondit alors le médecin d'une voix effroyablement blanche qui résonna sur les murs froids et sombres de la pièce.

-Je le suis, même si cela me coûte de partir. Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Tu…Tu m'as déjà fait le coup, Sherlock. Tu m'as fait croire pendant plus d'un an que tu étais mort avant de revenir comme une fleur dans ma vie. Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois. Je ne peux juste pas tolérer que tu t'en ailles. Alors, même si tu y es obligé et que je me dois de respecter tes décisions, ce n'est pas pour autant que je les cautionne. Même si ça me fait mal, tu es majeur et vacciné, alors tu es bien libre de faire ce que tu veux. C'est juste que…que si tu me refais un coup pareil, je ne te le pardonnerai certainement pas cette fois-ci.

-Je…Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis vraiment désolé et… »

Un seul geste de John, qui tendit la paume de sa main vers lui, suffit à le faire taire. Désormais, sa colère était visible dans la lumière blafarde des lampadaires de Londres et de la lune.

« Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de te complaire dans des excuses stériles. Je te connais, après tout. Je sais que tu es de ce genre de personnes, de ce qui ont toujours un coup d'avance sur tous les autres tant ils sont intellectuellement et parfois physiquement supérieurs. Ces gens qui montrent par leur comportement aux gens ordinaires à quel point ils le sont définitivement.

-Tu…Tu n'as rien d'ordinaire, John. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et l'estime que je te porte ne me semble même pas estimable. Tu m'es réellement important.

-Ne…Ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. »

John se dirigea alors vers la porte avec empressement, aucunement désireux de continuer à discuter avec son ami, mais Sherlock l'attrapa au bras et le ramena face à lui. Il déposa ensuite ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules, et le regarda alors dans les yeux, grave :

« Je t'en prie, John. Ne sois pas en colère ainsi. Cela me fait effroyablement mal au cœur.

-Et le mien, alors ? Tu crois que je reste insensible aux coups durs que tu subis, à tes confrontations avec le Rôdeur, aux dangers que tu cours ? C'est faux. J'ai peur à chaque fois. Et, même si…Même si j'essaye de passer outre et de faire abstraction, je n'y parviens pas. L'idée fixe que tu es peut-être en danger quand je ne sais pas où tu es reste dans un coin de ma tête et me terrifie grandement. C'est tout. Laisse-moi aller me coucher maintenant, et fais ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir après tout, même si j'en ai diablement envie. »

Il hoqueta, comme si ses émotions reprenaient définitivement le dessus après ses confessions. Alors, Sherlock, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, laissa dériver sa main contre sa joue, n'osant presque pas la toucher tant il était peu familier de ce genre de contacts.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît, John…Calme-toi, je t'en prie. Je déteste te voir ainsi, surtout que…Que c'est moi qui te met dans cet état.

-Je…Je ne veux plus en parler. Laisse-moi partir s'il-te-plaît.

-Je reviendrai le plus vite possible. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien. Il n'y a aucune raison que les choses se passent mal.

-J'espère que...tu as raison. J'en doute, j'en doute vraiment, mais...Mais je te fais confiance, malgré tout, et tu le sais. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors, même si tu dois t'en aller, fais tout pour ne pas t'attirer de problèmes. »

Instinctivement, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Sherlock passa ses deux mains de part et d'autre des joues de John, sentant sa chair doucement se réchauffer au contact de sa peau.

« Je sais que je vais me montrer particulièrement agaçant, mais c'est la vérité. Je suis sincèrement désolé de m'en aller comme ça, juste avec une petite valise et une promesse dont je doute moi-même.

-Laquelle ? »

Sherlock soupira, puis laissa très doucement sa main dériver contre sa nuque. Lorsqu'il plongea les yeux dans ceux de John, il vit dans son regard qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, alors que le doute se mêlait à la tristesse de son départ. Oui, John avait compris. Alors, pourquoi ne le repoussait-il pas ? Ils en avaient déjà parlé, et de nombreuses fois : il ne l'aimait que comme un ami et n'avait pas envie que leur relation évolue d'une autre manière. Alors, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi le laissait-il faire ? John, de son côté, refusait toute pensée consciente qui essayait de parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau : il se contentait de purement ressentir la situation, et toutes les sensations et les émotions qu'il y associait. Les mains de Sherlock contre sa peau ne le dérangeaient pas : elles se réchauffaient, tout doucement, sans se presser. Les yeux couleur d'azurite délavée du détective reflétaient parfaitement tout le chagrin qu'il éprouvait. Ses prunelles bleues qui étaient toujours brillantes face à de sordides affaires, n'avaient jamais semblé aussi translucides à John, tranchantes dans la pâleur de la lumière de la lune, de celle de sa peau et de la clarté fantomatique de ses larmes. Il retint sa respiration pendant quelques millisecondes, nerveux et presque estomaqué par son absence totale de réaction négative. Son cerveau n'était pas capable de travailler de manière précise et efficace : au final, Sherlock se contentait lui aussi de seulement sentir la chose, sans tenter de se l'expliquer de manière rationnelle.

« Laquelle ?, répéta alors John d'une voix faible, mais néanmoins posée. Quelle promesse ?

-Je suis actuellement incapable de te promettre que je vais revenir de là où je dois m'exiler. Et ça me fait mal. Je ne veux pas te laisser, mais j'y suis obligé. Si j'avais pu, je…J'aurais tout fait pour rester à tes côtés, que ce soit rester ici ou t'emmener avec moi. Je…Je t'aime.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

-C'est la vérité, pourtant.

-Tu…Tu es trop novice en matière d'amour, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas encore savoir si ce que tu ressens est de l'amour ou une profonde amitié.

-Je sais ce que je ressens. Je suis amoureux de toi. Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est que toi, tu ne sembles pas réussir à cerner tes propres sentiments. Est-ce que je me trompe, dis-moi ? Même si je ne vois que peu les sentiments et les émotions des autres, j'ai eu le temps d'observer en profondeur les tiens. Ils sont flous, et confus. Tu es perdu. »

John baissa la tête, mais ne rompit pas leur contact physique : pour la toute première fois, il ne le rejetait pas. Et, son silence, aux yeux de Sherlock, eut la douce saveur d'un aveu : il avait touché la corde sensible, celle qui pouvait tout faire basculer entre eux s'il la titillait encore un peu. Malgré tout, il restait également toujours stratégique et efficace dans sa manière de réfléchir. Même s'il aimait réellement son colocataire, et malgré les heurts dans leur relation, John ne devait plus être sa faiblesse. Il lui fallait devenir plus fort à ses côtés, et non pas se retrouver diminué. Il ignorait encore si une telle chose était possible tant elle semblait surréaliste, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette situation se poursuivre. C'était trop dangereux, pour tout le monde.

« Je ne sais pas. En plus, je…Je suis épuisé, on est au milieu de la nuit et j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me coucher, alors…, commença John en étouffant un bâillement. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester debout plus longtemps. »

Sherlock resserra alors tout doucement sa prise sur son cou, caressant presque sa nuque d'une main timide, et même aucunement assurée. Le laisser seul dans cet appartement grand et froid lui faisait affreusement mal. Alors, sans même vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha de John, et déposa tout doucement ses lèvres entrouvertes sur les siennes, s'attendant à être rejeté comme à l'accoutumée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas repoussé. John déposa ses mains contre ses bras, le serrant lui aussi un peu plus contre lui. Leur baiser était maladroit et gauche, l'embrassade timide mais pleine de promesses d'un couple presque en devenir. Le détective approfondit progressivement leur étreinte, en fermant les yeux, conscient que John faisait de même. Il sentait ses doigts se resserrer contre le tissu épais de son manteau, son souffle devenir de plus en plus court. Comment pouvait-il le laisser aller aussi loin après ce qu'ils avaient échangé concernant ce sujet si épineux ? Comment pouvait-il le laisser l'embrasser ? Toutes ses questions polluaient encore l'esprit de Sherlock lorsque John finit par rompre leur étreinte. Son regard était trouble : ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua lorsqu'il l'avisa à nouveau. Il essaya de rester le plus impassible possible, aucunement désireux de lui montrer toute sa faiblesse lorsqu'il était face à lui, encore estomaqué parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait encore le goût étourdissant de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, erratique, alors qu'il se savait incapable de le calmer -d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas l'envie. Sherlock allait reprendre la parole, lorsque John se détacha complètement de lui et se dirigea vers le couloir sans un mot. Le détective haussa un sourcil, surpris de ce comportement, mais les mots de l'homme qu'il aimait lui glacèrent le sang lorsqu'il finit par les entendre :

« Voilà, Sherlock. Pars maintenant, s'il te plaît. »

Et, sur ces mots, il remonta l'escalier en étouffant un nouveau bâillement, le laissant esseulé au milieu du salon.


	11. Chapitre X

Salut !

Juste un mini-message pour vous dire que j'ai repris sérieusement l'écriture de cette fic, et qu'elle sera sans doute finie cet été ! Je m'excuse d'avoir pris autant de retard, mais le combo bac/entrée dans le supérieur et manque d'inspiration n'a pas aidé :(

Voici donc le dixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

« Laura ! S'il-te-plait, ouvre-moi ! »

Laura Lantier voulait rester seule dans sa chambre, parce qu'elle y trouvait quelque chose d'apaisant. De la fenêtre étroite et rectangulaire, elle distinguait au loin les murs de pierre blanche de la cathédrale Saint-Etienne de Toulouse. Mais, malgré la rage et le chagrin conjugués qui embrumaient son esprit et le rythme quasiment hystérique de ses pleurs, elle entendait encore les suppliques de son petit-ami.

« Laura, je t'en prie ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! »

L'émotion qui perlait dans ses paroles trahissait ses origines, lorsque son accent anglais se faisait entendre dans le timbre ébranlé et désespéré de sa voix. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. Pas encore.

Pas après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Elle se prostra un peu plus contre la porte, rabattant ses jambes contre son ventre rebondi. Elle venait à peine de commencer son huitième mois. Et si elle agissait ainsi, si elle se montrait si dure avec l'homme qu'elle aimait encore -et qu'elle n'oublierait sans doute jamais-, c'était pour protéger sa fille. Elle étouffa encore quelques sanglots en baissant la tête. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait annoncé à Niklaus qu'elle était enceinte. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux. Il l'avait attrapée à la taille, l'arrachant même à la gravité, et l'avait faite tournoyer dans leur petit salon en riant.

Ce jour avait été l'un des plus beaux de toute sa vie, mais il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que tout bascule. Laura pensait avoir une vie de couple -et prochainement, de famille- tout à fait banale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que l'homme qu'elle aimait tant était un tueur à gages notoire, doublé d'un trafiquant en tout genre et d'un des esprits criminels les plus retors du monde. Comment pouvait-il être si maléfique alors qu'il était le petit-ami parfait avec elle ? A part cette si sombre part de lui-même, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, absolument rien du tout. Il était compréhensif, attentionné, et réellement amoureux. Elle l'avait tout de suite senti. Alors…comment ?

« Laura… »

Sa voix avait faibli. Au bruit lourd de ses pas puis de son corps, Laura comprit qu'il s'était adossé à la porte de leur chambre avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Désormais, si l'on ignorait la barrière de bois qui les séparait, ils étaient dos contre dos.

« Laura, s'il-te-plait…Je…Je t'aime vraiment et… »

Il hoqueta en étouffant un autre sanglot.

« J'ai…vraiment changé, tu sais. L'homme que j'étais n'existe plus. Parce que…parce que je t'ai rencontrée et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

La jeune femme osa enfin prononcer quelques mots :

« Nick…Ce n'est pas une décision simple mais…mais je voudrais que tu partes. Je n'arrive pas à te détester, mais d'ici quelques semaines…Alice sera née. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec un…un criminel…

-Laura…Tu choisis donc de…me priver de ma fille…

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais souhaité pour elle, je te le jure. J'aurais voulu vivre simplement, avec elle et toi. Je nous voyais déjà…heureux, tous les deux, à élever Alice ensemble, peut-être même… »

Elle sourit, puis pouffa tristement :

« Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance désormais, renifla-t-elle. S'il-te-plait, va-t'en. Je n'aurais pas la force de…de te le demander une seconde fois. »

Elle entendit Niklaus se relever lourdement, mais rester devant la porte, immobile, durant encore quelques secondes.

« Laura…J'étais prêt à abandonner mon passé pour toi et notre fille. Et je le suis toujours, je te le jure. Alors… »

Il marqua une petite pause, à cause de l'émotion, puis reprit doucement :

« Alors, s'il-te-plait, ne me tourne pas le dos. Pas éternellement, du moins. Alice n'est pas née que…que je l'aime déjà inconditionnellement. Je serai prêt à tout pour elle, je te le promets. »

Laura allait lui répondre, mais fut interrompue lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« S'il lui arrive _quoi que ce soit_ …Préviens-moi, je t'en prie. Je suis persuadé que tu sauras toujours où me trouver. »

La porte d'entrée claqua quelques minutes plus tard. Laura, désormais seule, laissa alors son affliction violemment prendre le dessus, et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle se sentait désespérément seule et démunie.

Elle aimait Niklaus de tout son cœur mais sa morale la plus profonde lui intimait plus que tout au monde à mettre fin à son histoire avec lui. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, il tenait vraiment à elle et à leur fille, mais…mais ce serait trop difficile.

Elle l'aimait mais pour protéger sa fille, elle devait le tenir éloigné d'elle.

 **XxX**

Sherlock n'irait pas à Mallaig s'enterrer dans un tel trou perdu et complètement isolé, même s'il avait prétendu le contraire face à son frère. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre pour réussir à échapper à sa surveillance, mais il était persuadé qu'il finirait par trouver un moyen. Après tout, il était Sherlock Holmes, le seul et l'unique, et il avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur une très grande partie de la simple plèbe. Seul son frère semblait capable de l'égaler à ce niveau-là. Mais, pour le moment, il avait tout de même fui Baker Street comme Mycroft le lui avait demandé, et avait trouvé refuge -sous un faux nom- dans un hôtel de l'East End après avoir annulé le vol qui était censé le conduire dans les Highlands. Il fallait cependant qu'il parvienne à contacter la veuve qui devait l'accueillir à Mallaig. Sinon, Mycroft allait finir par le localiser et il lui passerait alors un savon qu'il était sûr de ne jamais oublier.

A dire vrai...

Il était même possible qu'il soit déjà fiché par tout le gouvernement, sous la houlette de son satané grand frère. Et, même s'il semblait bien qu'il craignait toujours pour sa vie, Sherlock détestait qu'on le materne ainsi. Londres était son domaine, son territoire, une cité qu'il avait appris à entièrement cartographier uniquement avec l'esprit. Mais, même s'il essayait de se soustraire à l'instinct de surveillance aiguë de Mycroft, il demeurait conscient qu'il ne resterait pas caché bien longtemps. Après tout, pour cesser d'exister pendant à peine quelques mois, il avait dû simuler un suicide, puis crapahuter en Europe de l'Est pour mieux démanteler le réseau de Moriarty.

C'était dire.

Et puis...Ça lui aurait coûté, de partir à nouveau. De laisser une autre fois tout ce qu'il avait construit derrière lui, sans même savoir s'il reviendrait. Il avait déjà donné, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il s'en serait bien passé. Il se souvenait encore du jour de son pseudo-enterrement où, dissimulé à la vue de tous, il avait entendu la sorte d'éloge funèbre de John. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'immense sensation de culpabilité honteuse qui lui avait tordu les boyaux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et sur le coup, il avait abhorré cette sensation et tout ce qu'elle représentait. S'arracher ainsi à tout ce qui constituait son univers quotidien, même s'il savait à l'époque qu'il pouvait compter sur Mycroft, lui avait même paru insurmontable. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait revivre cela : il savait pertinemment que le Rôdeur était aussi pervers que dangereux, mais il le neutraliserait.

Il s'en faisait la promesse _solennelle_.

Mais, pour le moment, Mycroft finirait par le débusquer s'il ne se montrait pas un minimum discret. Il allait donc devoir faire preuve du plus grand effacement physique et mental possible pour que les yeux de son grand frère, qui parcouraient sempiternellement tout Londres, ne puissent jamais le débusquer.

Alors qu'il était seul dans la chambre il s'assit, pensif, dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au grand lit à draps blancs. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, tant sur le moyen de retrouver le Rôdeur Mortel que d'assurer ses arrières durant sa planque. La première fois, il avait eu l'appui du gouvernement. Là, il était _censé_ l'avoir, ce qui était complètement différent. Sur le papier, il pouvait compter sur la Couronne.

Dans les faits, il devait demeurer invisible pour tout le monde.

Il ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en avant, les mains jointes en-dessous de son nez alors qu'il réfléchissait avec intensité dans le calme si froid de la chambre. Et, d'un coup, il haussa un sourcil. Il avait été si obnubilé par le retour du Rôdeur qu'il n'avait rien vu. Il pesta, puis se releva précipitamment en se dirigeant vers ses affaires. Il fouilla avec grand empressement, à la recherche de l'une des innombrables photographies qu'il avait récupérées lorsqu'il avait commencé l'enquête. Il les avait toutes prises avec lui, dans la possibilité de continuer à travailler, même déraciné de son salon si familier -il avait également caché quelques doses de ses vieux démons, mais il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à les utiliser. Bientôt, il esquissa un léger sourire satisfait en ayant finalement retrouvé ce qu'il cherchait. La représentation d'une vieille gravure d'un gros loup.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Gavaudan. Peut-être était-il finalement temps de le démasquer, lui qui se cachait encore dans l'ombre. Il tourna la tête, avisant une partie des affaires qu'il avait déjà vidées de son sac. Utiliser son téléphone pour ce qu'il voulait faire le trahirait immédiatement. Il devait s'y prendre autrement. Et Sherlock savait _précisément_ qui mettre au courant pour l'aider. Une personne si insignifiante aux yeux des criminels qu'il affrontait que personne n'aurait idée de venir l'importuner. Mais, il n'était pas l'un d'entre eux, et Molly Hooper avait dans son cœur une place toute particulière.

Il quitta l'hôtel de la façon la plus discrète possible, puis gagna le St Barts Hospital en taxi. Il bénit la nuit et les éclairages discrets du quartier : personne ne pourrait le reconnaître, du simple badaud au chauffeur même du taxi.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, il atteignit le perron de l'hôpital, plongé dans l'obscurité. Malgré la perte de fiabilité de sa vision, il distingua tout de même une lumière blafarde, sans doute dans les alentours du troisième ou du quatrième étage. Il ne lui fallut même pas une seconde, au vu de la position de la lumière, pour en déduire que Molly n'était ni partie ni endormie. Il sortit alors immédiatement son téléphone, et composa le numéro de la jeune fille. Cependant, une fois son message écrit, il sembla hésiter un temps avant de l'envoyer. En le faisant, il impliquait Molly dans une histoire qui la dépassait -qui les dépassait tous. Et, s'il lui arrivait malheur…

Sherlock secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas vraiment y penser. Il avait besoin d'elle sur le coup et il n'avait pas le choix. Cependant, lui écrire un message n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce serait un moyen supplémentaire de le localiser. Il effaça alors ce qu'il venait d'écrire, puis rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau.

Molly tardait à aller dormir -elle était de plus en plus sujette à l'insomnie en ce moment, mais peut-être que de rester travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure à l'hôpital n'arrangeait pas non plus la situation… Elle quitta sa paillasse -elle avait passé plus de temps que prévu sur le corps qu'on lui avait apporté dans l'après-midi- et machinalement, se posta à la fenêtre, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Malgré l'obscurité, elle distingua la silhouette caractéristique de Sherlock Holmes, enveloppé dans son grand manteau au col relevé.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, avant de serrer le poing. Il était déjà si tard, et voilà qu'elle apercevait Sherlock Holmes, immobile, devant l'hôpital…Même s'il semblait avoir vraiment besoin de la voir -certainement pour une raison particulièrement tordue, elle le connaissait après tout-, elle hésitait vraiment à y aller.

Mais, finalement, elle soupira bruyamment et passa son manteau par-dessus sa blouse de médecin. Elle descendit les quatre étages les mains dans les poches, sur ses gardes. Elle se demandait bien quel…service absurde et tordu un homme comme Sherlock Holmes pourrait exiger d'elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta net une fois qu'elle passa la porte de l'hôpital, en constatant la grande silhouette frêle et échevelée du détective plongée dans les ombres floues de la nuit. Elle était un peu plus précise, et tout aussi mystérieuse, comme toujours. C'était amusant, malgré tout, mais son col était relevé. Même elle pouvait le remarquer. Elle n'osa pas parler cependant. Parce que, même s'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, il demeurait chez lui un mystère qui ne se tarissait jamais.

Il était la grande énigme de la vie de beaucoup de ceux qui le connaissaient -ou qui, du moins, pensaient le connaître. Et Molly ne savait toujours pas à quelle catégorie elle appartenait.

Elle avança dans l'obscurité à peine égayée par les lumières londoniennes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau du détective. Il prit la parole, alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux dans son regard trouble.

« Vous avez fait vite, commença-t-il. Je vous en remercie. »

Sa voix, pourtant si grave habituellement, était toute faible. Sur le coup, il sembla extrêmement fatigué, même pour Molly, mais elle préféra aller droit au but. Il était déjà trop tard pour qu'ils se perdent en discussions futiles et inutiles.

« Qu'avez-vous à me demander ? »

Il pouffa, visiblement amusé. Puis, il ne sortit qu'une enveloppe en papier kraft de la poche intérieure de son manteau, et la lui tendit :

« Ne perdons pas de temps, en effet. J'aimerais que…vous donniez ceci à John le plus vite possible. »

Sherlock ne s'interrompit pas toutefois et reprit, comme s'il avait déjà anticipé toutes les questions potentielles de Molly :

« Je vous mettrais en danger en t'expliquant tous les détails de cette histoire, Molly. Tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que je ne peux pas me montrer, ni rester à Baker Street. Je suis quasiment surveillé en continu, je le sais et j'en ai horreur. Alors…je n'ai pas réellement d'autre choix. Je _dois_ communiquer avec John, tout en restant discret. Je vous en serais…reconnaissant, si vous faisiez ça pour moi. »

L'adjectif _reconnaissant_ sonnait étrangement dans la bouche d'un homme de la trempe de Sherlock Holmes -surtout avec un ego aussi surdimensionné-. Mais, même si Molly n'en était pas complétement sûre, elle avait l'impression intuitive qu'il était vraiment sincère avec elle. Elle le sentait à sa voix, à son attitude, son comportement. Et même s'il n'avait pas toujours bien agi avec elle…elle savait qu'il lui faisait confiance. Depuis les événements de la Chute. Elle prit alors la lettre, puis la glissa dans sa poche avant de murmurer :

« D'accord, je…Je le ferai.

-Merci, Molly. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, puis déglutit tout doucement en rabattant ses bras contre elle, visiblement très gênée de la situation.

« Quand est-ce que…vous me l'auriez dit, Sherlock ? J'étais tellement inquiète pour vous que… »

Elle pouffa, d'une façon à la fois triste et ironique :

« Que j'ai failli consulter votre dossier médical aux archives…Mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire finalement. J'ai pu voir…ce qui clochait chez vous. »

Sherlock allait s'apprêter à répondre, mais Molly continua, en reculant un peu. De cette façon, elle signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas poursuivre cette conversation encore longtemps.

« S'il-vous-plait, prenez soin de vous. Beaucoup…de gens comptent sur vous, vous savez. John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade…et moi. Et sans doute encore beaucoup que j'oublie.

-Je…vous le promets. Tout ira bien.

-J'espère que ce sera une promesse…que vous tiendrez. Bonne…bonne nuit, Sherlock. »

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle se retourna après l'avoir regardé avec mélancolie une dernière fois, puis prit le chemin de son appartement. Sherlock resta seul un instant dans la rue, la tête levée vers le ciel noir de Londres, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse de John, désormais, en espérant qu'elle arriverait assez vite.

Il connaissait suffisamment Molly pour estimer à environ trois ou quatre jours le délai qu'il lui restait avant que John n'entre en possession de la lettre. Cela lui laissait largement le temps de fouiner un peu dans Londres, à la recherche de traces du Rôdeur ou bien de Gavaudan -même s'il avait déjà une idée de ce qui se cachait sous ce nom si énigmatique.

Le Rôdeur possédait encore le DFT, mais Sherlock doutait encore du fait qu'il l'utiliserait bientôt. Ce n'était pas un sot : il réalisait sans doute bien qu'il y avait de potentiels effets secondaires indésirables au vu de la puissance du traitement. Mais il sombrait dans le sadisme et la folie : son comportement finirait sans doute par manquer de logique.

Sherlock sourit doucement, satisfait.

Ce serait son illogisme qui, bien évidemment, le conduirait à sa perte. Parce qu'il y perdrait son intelligence caustique, sa rigueur glaciale et sa pensée construite. Il deviendrait certes plus imprévisible, mais aussi plus émotif, plus faible, et plus démuni.

Et quand ce moment arriverait -il était inéluctable, il le savait-, même un aveugle comme lui pourrait l'arrêter. Et Sherlock s'en délectait déjà.

 **XxX**

« John ? »

Le médecin tourna la tête vers l'embrasure de la porte, où il avisa immédiatement la petite silhouette menue de Mrs. Hudson. Il remarqua tout de suite son air inquiet, et fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole :

« Mrs. Hudson ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Molly est là…Et elle veut vous voir.

-Molly ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Eh bien, je l'ignore vous vous en doutez ! Mais je ne vais pas la laisser dehors, cette petite ! En plus ça a l'air vraiment important, et ça a sans doute à voir avec Sherlock.

-Oui, vous…avez raison. Faites-la monter. »

Sherlock…Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait quitté Baker Street, depuis leur dernier échange. Quel plan foireux avait-il encore en tête ? Mais il ne se demanda pas pourquoi Sherlock passait par Molly pour rentrer en contact avec lui : il avait cru comprendre qu'il devait rester discret et c'était évidemment pour cette raison qu'il évitait les télécommunications. Peut-être que, parmi l'ensemble des différentes possibilités, passer par un tiers était la moins tordue qu'il avait pu choisir.

Molly monta les marches puis s'avança timidement dans le salon, mais l'attitude de John, qui se montra aimable et accueillant avec elle, la mit un peu plus en confiance -il le reconnaissait, il l'appréciait réellement et elle avait plus d'une fois été d'une grande aide dans leurs enquêtes. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, crispée, puis sortit immédiatement de son sac une grande enveloppe de kraft.

« Tenez, commença-t-elle en la lui tendant. C'est…Sherlock qui me l'a confiée, pour vous. »

John la prit, l'examina avec une certaine attention, puis la déposa sur la table, parmi les piles éparses de papiers divers.

« Merci beaucoup, Molly. Je regarderai ça.

-Merci, John. Il a vraiment insisté sur le fait que c'était important.

-S'il a réellement insisté à ce point…, sourit-il, c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à ce que je regarde le contenu de cette enveloppe.

-Je vais vous laisser, alors, répliqua-t-elle en quittant le canapé. J'ai encore du travail et je pense que c'est mieux si…si vous restez seul pour…Enfin vous avez compris, pouffa-t-elle encore une fois.

-Prenez soin de vous, Molly. Vous…

-Je ? »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une poignée de secondes, puis Molly baissa la tête.

« Oublions, ça n'a pas d'importance, reprit John en croisant les bras. Mais prenez quand même soin de vous.

-D'a…D'accord. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta le salon, laissant John seul devant la grande enveloppe. Celui-ci resta un petit moment immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, comme s'il hésitait à l'ouvrir, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait contenir. Mais, finalement, il soupira bruyamment, la reprit entre ses mains un peu tremblantes et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une lettre, repliée en trois, et sourit, amusé, en reconnaissant l'écriture serrée et nerveuse de son ami. Cela se voyait très clairement qu'il avait écrit vite. Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, puis commença sa lecture :

 _Bonjour, John_

 _Je n'ai pas autant de temps que je le souhaiterais, ce qui me force à me montrer bref et concis. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te préciser un peu plus les détails de tout cet imbroglio, mais…je manque de temps, encore une fois._

 _Je suis encore à Londres, et je n'ai pas prévu de la quitter. Toutefois, tu ne sauras pas où je suis exactement. Te le dire nous mettrait tous les deux dans de beaux draps, ce que je souhaite réellement éviter._

 _Londres est mon territoire et il n'y a qu'ici que je suis sûr de pouvoir agir sereinement et d'être capable de protéger…ceux qui comptent pour moi. Mais mon frère est sans doute encore persuadé que je me suis envolé pour l'Ecosse._

Son écriture commençait à devenir de moins en moins précise : John plissa un peu les yeux pour pouvoir continuer sa lecture. Etrangement, même s'il avait écrit vite, il avait l'impression que Sherlock avait tellement mûri chaque mot qu'ils étaient tous judicieusement choisis. Cependant, il se doutait bien que, plus que la vitesse de son écriture, c'était sa cécité toujours plus grandissante qui rendait confus ses gestes et sa plume.

 _Olffstein, comme l'anguille qu'il est, est encore introuvable. Mycroft pensait que m'envoyer dans les Highlands serait la meilleure solution pour réussir à traquer le Rôdeur et éviter les…dommages collatéraux. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliciter le fait que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, ce qui n'est pas si étonnant en soi. Toutefois, il ne doit pas pouvoir me localiser, d'où l'emploi de cette forme de communication. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais nul doute qu'il trace mon téléphone et que s'il me savait encore ici, il contrôlerait mes déplacements. Mais pour le moment, Molly et toi sont sans doute encore les seuls au courant de ma présence à Londres. Je…vous fais confiance, alors je pense que vous n'ébruiterez pas ma fraude à de mon frère._

 _S'il-te-plait, fais très attention à toi. Méfie-toi de tout car le Rôdeur va peut-être chercher à t'atteindre de nouveau. En espérant que tu sois encore à l'appartement, j'aurais tendance à te conseiller d'y rester, même s'il sait que nous y vivons. Rester isolé n'est pas une bonne idée et nous pouvons compter sur Mrs. Hudson. Elle est franche et loyale, et l'Angleterre tomberait sans doute si elle venait à quitter Baker Street._

John sourit doucement en lisant la dernière phrase de la lettre, mais poursuivit sa lecture :

 _Je ne m'attarderai pas plus longtemps, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander. N'essaye sous aucun prétexte de me contacter, jusqu'à ce que tu reçoives d'autres nouvelles de moi. Il ne faut qu'aucune communication ne vienne de ta part, que ce soit un message, un mail, ou même une lettre. Cela te mettrait en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Mais je reviendrai vite, je n'en doute pas._

 _SH._

John replia la lettre sans un bruit, avant de la remettre dans son enveloppe de kraft. Certes il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris, au premier abord, de recevoir une lettre de Sherlock. Cependant, après l'avoir lue, il admettait que le format papier était apparu comme le meilleur compromis entre communication et discrétion. Il espérait juste qu'il n'irait pas encore se fourrer dans des enquêtes sordides et abracadabrantesques, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela, le regard perdu dans le vide, il entendit soudain le petit pas de Mrs. Hudson, mais accompagné d'un autre rythme de marche plus pesant. Un pas qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Sans doute un nouveau client. Ce n'était pas celui de Mary, qui avait prévu de passer le voir ce matin, mais un pas beaucoup plus sourd.

Il soupira, puis quitta son fauteuil, avec la ferme intention de lui signaler qu'il ne pourrait rien faire s'il cherchait de l'aide à Baker Street. C'était Sherlock, le détective. Pas lui.

 **XxX**

Les quelques pistes que Sherlock avait rassemblées durant ces trois derniers jours étaient certes maigres, mais tout de même intéressantes. Il avait trouvé quelques traces du Rôdeur sur les derniers jours, toutes scrupuleusement notées et rangées dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Certes, ce n'était rien de concluant, mais il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose, même infime, à creuser pour le retrouver.

Aussi, il était plutôt guilleret -ou du moins, dans un état qui en était tout de même proche- tandis que, ce soir, il montait les marches qui conduisaient à sa chambre. Dans ses mains un peu tremblantes, il tenait ses notes du jour, et les scrutait avec toute l'attention et la précision que son pauvre regard malade lui avait laissées. Enfin, après des heures et des heures passées à fouiner dans Londres, à user et abuser de son réseau de SDF, à fouiller les ruelles malfamées et les squats, il avait obtenu quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette crevure ait quitté le Royaume-Uni, ce fait ci était plutôt évident. Mais réussir à le localiser de façon relativement précise en Ethiopie relevait pratiquement du miracle. D'après ce qu'il se disait, il se trouvait entre Addis-Abeba et Onale, dans les alentours du désert Danakil. La zone était large, certes, mais pas impossible à quadriller. Et rien que cette petite conclusion piquait sa curiosité, suscitait son enthousiasme, et le mettait de bonne humeur.

Bonne humeur qui s'évanouit dès qu'il passa la porte de sa chambre. La pièce était dans un désordre innommable : son état déplorable restait visible malgré l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée. Les placards avaient été vidés, les armoires éventrées, et même le lit, complètement retourné, n'avait pas été épargné.

Sherlock avança très lentement dans la pièce, à pas lourds, sous le choc -il aurait sans aucun doute accepté une couverture si Lestrade lui en avait proposé une. Immédiatement, et avec une certaine discrétion, il attrapa le pistolet qu'il portait toujours sur lui depuis son départ et le chargea.

« Ce sera inutile, petit frère. »

Le cœur du détective rata un battement, puis Sherlock pesta dans sa barbe en baissant son arme. Il alluma la lumière, et leva les yeux au ciel en avisant la silhouette de son frère. Celui-ci était assis dans le fauteuil, face au lit, un air à la fois réprobateur et narquois imprimé sur le visage. D'un petit geste, il l'invita à s'assoir : alors que Sherlock prenait place en face de lui, et s'asseyait sur le lit, il remarqua que son frère lisait attentivement ses notes.

« Tu es _incorrigible_ , Sherlock.

-Mycroft…, grinça-t-il, visiblement agacé.

-Bon sang, te connaissant j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bien _évidemment_ que tu n'irais pas t'enterrer là-bas aussi facilement.

-Je ne voulais pas quitter Londres. Cela m'aurait beaucoup trop coûté. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'étendre sur les détails, de toute façon, répondit-il en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main. Tu me connais, non ? Je ne m'attendais certes pas à ce que tu me retrouves, mais maintenant que c'est fait…Je dois reconnaître que je j'aurais pu m'attendre à mieux. Tu vieillis, Mycroft. Il y a encore quelques années, tu ne m'aurais même pas perdu dans la nature.

-Je t'ai retrouvé le jour où tu as contacté Molly Hooper. J'ai des yeux partout et tu le sais.

-Alors pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul problème que je dois gérer, petit frère. Même si tu es…particulièrement retors. »

Sherlock resta silencieux mais claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé.

« Et maintenant ?

-Eh bien…, commença son aîné en soupirant et en se redressant dans le fauteuil. Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas encore te laisser te promener tout seul dans Londres, notamment à cause du danger que le Rôdeur représente.

-Où est-il ?

-Nous ne le savons toujours pas. Un autre de ses avantages sur toi, je suppose. Lui, je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

-Tu me surveilles sans doute plus que lui. Un autre de ses avantages, il ne t'a pas comme grand frère. Il a tué le sien.

-Oh, ne sois pas si dur. Tu serais incapable de suivre son exemple. »

Sherlock sourit, mais ne répondit rien. Parce que même s'ils s'envoyaient toujours des piques et des petits commentaires désobligeants, il ne pouvait nier le fait que leur relation était aussi forte qu'unique.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Tes petites notes sont intéressantes. Cependant, je crains qu'elles ne nous conduisent pas à des pistes exploitables. Je ne pense pas, à titre personnel, que le Rôdeur se soit donné la peine de quitter le Royaume-Uni. Il est toujours handicapé, je te le rappelle. Sur un laps de temps aussi court que soixante-douze heures, cela limite grandement ses déplacements. J'ai également vu que tu as cherché quelques éléments sur Gavaudan. Qu'en as-tu conclu, dis-moi ?

-Une illusion, bien menée encore une fois. Je ne suis sûr de rien vu la maigreur de mes pistes, mais il me semble bien que Gavaudan n'était qu'un substitut d'Olffstein pour me détourner de mes objectifs. Mais je dois reconnaître que j'hésite entre l'illusion et une apparente complicité de Jasper Moriarty, qui aille au-delà du simple transit d'antigel pour le compte du Rôdeur.

-Quelle hypothèse te semble la plus probable ?

-Je n'ai pas assez de pistes.

-Si cela t'intéresse, nous avons arrêté Moriarty il y a déjà un bon moment, mais il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit sur ses liens avec le Rôdeur.

-Il parlera, je n'en doute pas. Il n'a pas le génie criminel de son frère et finira par craquer. Ce n'est qu'un simple chef de gare de Belfast.

-Tu sembles plutôt confiant.

-Et toi tu sembles en douter.

-Je ne me prononcerai pas, Sherlock. Moriarty est encore plein de surprises. »

Sherlock allait répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna. Réellement surpris, il tourna la tête vers son frère, qui prit immédiatement la parole :

« Le Dr. Watson ?

-Impossible. Dans la lettre que je lui ai adressée, je lui ai explicitement demandé de ne pas me contacter. Je lui fais confiance, Mycroft. »

Sans prononcer un mot supplémentaire, Sherlock attrapa son téléphone, qui vibrait sur la petite table de bois noir de la chambre. Puis, il décrocha, et porta le combiné à son oreille :

« Je pensais que vous ne décrocheriez jamais, M. Holmes ! »

Le détective pâlit, alors que son cerveau arrivait à la seule conclusion possible : Olffstein avait eu son numéro, et il se permettait de l'appeler.

« Co…Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro, Olffstein ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, mais qu'il essaya de rendre un peu plus intimidante.

-Tout se trouve, pour peu que l'on cherche. Je suis plutôt surpris que ce soit la première question que vous daigniez me poser.

-A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

-Je ne sais pas…Quelque chose de plus intéressé ? Comme…Comment vous êtes-vous échappé, ou bien où avez-vous planqué votre carcasse putride ? »

Le détective grinça des dents puis, réalisant que Mycroft l'incitait par son regard à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'échange, il reprit :

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouverait que vous dites la vérité ?

-J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais je n'aime pas mentir…

-Vous le faites depuis notre première rencontre.

-Oui, mais vous c'est différent. C'est amusant.

-Assez discuté. Où êtes-vous, Olffstein ?

-Mon ami, là où toutes les âmes esseulées et perdues en quête de réponses vont dans cette cité. Chez vous. »

Et la dernière chose que Sherlock entendit, avant de raccrocher précipitamment et de quitter la chambre, fut le rire caustique, sadique et machiavélique du Rôdeur Mortel.


End file.
